


Puyo Puyo 8

by CometZangoose, YipYapYampie



Series: Puyo Puyo 8 Extended Universe [3]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Brainwashing, Friends to Lovers, Hypnotism, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Mystery Character(s), Original Character(s), Pining, Ringo uses neopronouns because we said so, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometZangoose/pseuds/CometZangoose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YipYapYampie/pseuds/YipYapYampie
Summary: This fic is a transcript for the story mode of a hypothetical Puyo Puyo game made by Yampie and Moon Snail.When two Pwurp Island citizens explore a forest in Primp Town in search of a powerful artifact, things go haywire as one of them finds a book that brainwashes her. This quickly spreads to the brainwashing of multiple Primp Town residents. Can the other new face gather enough people to save her, and also find out who's behind this mess?
Relationships: Ayashii/OC, Lemres/OC, Strange Klug/OC
Series: Puyo Puyo 8 Extended Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090865
Kudos: 5





	1. Prolouge

[The game starts with Jennifer and Moon Snail exploring a forest, seemingly in search of something.]

Jennifer: So, Moon, have you found any hints or pointers?

Moon Snail: Nope. We're lost, aren't we?

Jennifer: Seems so. *More than slightly aggravated sigh* I'm starting to feel that the information we got was a big lie.

Moon Snail: That guy seemed really weird and enigmatic anyway. Well, all we can do now is, uh, find a way out. Lemme reroute a bit... *Leaves the scene*

Jennifer: Wait... I found something... Could this be a clue?

[Jennifer pushes a rock over, uncovering a strange red book.]

Jennifer: A book... Perhaps it explains something about this Moon Stone?

[Jennifer touches the book, and it starts floating.]

Jennifer: Wh-what? It f... It floats???

???: Well well well... I was just DYING under that rock. You have my thanks for releasing me, you cute little angel!

Jennifer: IT TALKS TOO!?!?

???: Why, of course... May I ask your name?

Jennifer: J-Jennifer...

???: What a pleasant name... Perhaps we can get to know each other, Jenny~!

Jennifer: Oh-kay, this just got weird. I don't even know your name...

???: And perhaps, we could date... Find a nice relaxing lake to sit by...

Jennifer: Okay, STOP. I refuse to date a floating book!

???: Even if the floating book could do this?

[The book starts to change color]

Jennifer: How are you... Doing that?

???: It's a magic trick!

Jennifer: Well, I don't want to see the magic trick! Please go... Go... Oh...

???: It's working...

Jennifer: Wh... What's w-working?

???: Oh, it's simple... I'm brainwashing you~!

Jennifer: WHAT!? WHY!?

???: I just wanted you to find something for me!

Jennifer: YOU COULD'VE JUST ASKED NICELY, YOU KNOW!

???: Oh, I know. But I felt like you wouldn't trust a floating book like me!

Jennifer: You're not giving me any reason to, anyway! *Punches the book*

???: Gah! You little... *Changes color faster*

Jennifer: You're... Changing color even faster!? Oh, my head... Moon Snail, HELP!!!

???: It'll be too late...

Jennifer: Help! Help! Help... He...

Moon Snail: Jennifer! I'm here! Are you... Okay?

Jennifer: Moon Snail... I need you no longer. Submit.

Moon Snail: J-Jennifer! What's going on!? Do I need to snap you out with a Puyo battle or something!? Oh, screw it. I'm gonna do it! Puyo Puyo battle!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Jennifer: Join us, Moon...



**If win** :

  * Moon Snail: Did that do anything?



* * *

Moon Snail: Okay, Jennifer, don't worry. It's just me, Moon Snail!

Jennifer: You thought a simple Puyo battle could stop me? Ohohohoho... You're foolish.

Moon Snail: Jennifer, what's gotten into you?

Jennifer: It's a blessing... Why not try it for yourself?

[Jennifer holds out the book]

Moon Snail: Uh, nothankyougottago!

[Moon Snail runs away]

Moon Snail: What happened to Jennifer? Oh, I really hope this isn't the start of something horrible... I need some help!


	2. Act 1: The First of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After narrowly dodging Jennifer's attack, Moon Snail encounters Ringo, and he tells her about his situation. The two agree to team up and stop the mysterious event, but it won't be easy with Jennifer already getting into action...

**1-1: The New Guy**

  * Battlers: Ringo vs. Moon Snail
  * Match type: Tsu



Ringo: Ahh... It's such a nice day today... Perhaps I could take a walk through the forest... Maybe... Though who knows? This feels like the perfect day for something to just... jump out and start panicking...

[Just then, by sheer coincidence, Moon Snail jumps out of the forest and starts panicking.]

Ringo: Woah there! Are you okay??

Moon Snail: No! I need... I need your help!

Ringo: Okay, slow down a bit.

Moon Snail: No! I can't! I can't calm down in the slightest! Cuz, cuz, cuz...

Ringo: Because what?

Moon Snail: BECAUSE ONE OF MY FRIENDS IS IN TROUBLE!!!

Ringo: What do you mean?

Moon Snail: She, she found this book, and then, and then...

Ringo: You need to calm down! You're talking too fast...

Moon Snail: The book started to... it started to...

Ringo: Perhaps I could calm your nerves with a Puyo battle?

Moon Snail: A PUYO BATTLE!?!? NO, I CAN'T POSSIBLY! NOT NOW!

Ringo: Simmer down a bit. Trust me! It'll calm you down a bit!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Moon Snail: I didn't want to Puyo battle in the first place!!!



**If win:**

  * Ringo: Hopefully that helped.



* * *

Ringo: There now. Are you feeling better?

Moon Snail: *Pant, pant* Yeah... Thank you.

Ringo: You're welcome. Now, what's going on?

Moon Snail: Okay, so... Hmm... My friend and I were exploring the forest for a powerful relic called the "Moon Stone". But, we got lost, and I was trying to route a way out of the forest. My friend, meanwhile, saw a book under a rock, and she thought it was a clue of some sort. But the book must've done something to her, cuz she started screaming for help, and when I finally got to her, she was under its control. And then... she tried to take my mind over, too.

Ringo: I feel like this is sorta... familiar. Perhaps a couple of Puyo battles will work?

Moon Snail: Maybe? I tried to battle her, but that didn't snap her out. Maybe a second one?

Ringo: I think that might jog her memory.

Moon Snail: It's worth a try. Could you... Oh, how rude of me. I was about to ask you to accompany me before I even properly introduced myself. I'm Moon Snail.

Ringo: Nice to meet you, Moon Snail. Name's Ringo Ando, but you can just call me Ringo. You need a hand?

Moon Snail: Thought you'd never ask, Ringo. Follow me!

* * *

**1-2: Target Confirmed**

  * Battlers: Ringo vs. Jennifer
  * Match type: Fever



Ringo: Hmm... It's been ten minutes, and we still haven't seen your friend... You sure this is all true? And that she hasn't left the forest yet?

Moon Snail: She was lost not too long ago. I bet she's still wandering the forest looking for the way out.

Jennifer: You'd be right. We ARE lost.

Moon Snail: J-Jennifer!

Jennifer: You still haven't gone off, Moon Snail? You're through. I'll get my hands on that Moon Stone long before you do... as well as the other items!

Ringo: O-other items!?

Moon Snail: What exactly do you mean???

Jennifer: Enough words! Begone, or stand your ground with a Puyo battle!

Ringo: Just what I was hoping you'd ask. Let's!

Jennifer: Puyo battle...

(Puyo battle begins)

**If loss:**

  * Jennifer: Now become one with us...



**If win:**

  * Ringo: You're right, Moon Snail! She's gone insane!



* * *

Jennifer: You may have won this battle, but the next one? You won't be so lucky.

Ringo: Huh!? She's still brainwashed!

Jennifer: Of course I am. What made you think a measly Puyo battle would defeat me!?

Ringo: She must have some stronger brainwash affecting her than the other three I had to deal with! It might be in our best interest to...

Moon Snail: RUUUUUUN!!!

[Moon Snail and Ringo run away]

Jennifer: Cowards, aren't they?

???: You have that right, Jenny...

* * *

**1-3: Puyo Challenge**

  * Battlers: Ringo
  * Match type: Endless Tsu
  * Goal: Reach 5,000 points in 1:30 minutes.



(There is no story attached to this level)

* * *

**1-4: A Familiar Face**

  * Battlers: Ringo vs. Maguro
  * Match type: Transformation



Moon Snail: *Pant, pant* You see what I mean? She wasn't like that 15 minutes ago!

Ringo: That is... concerning. If we wanna save her, we need to find some help. Thankfully, I know just the two I can ask!

???: Might one of those people be me?★

Ringo: *Gasp* Maguro!!! Just in time!

Maguro: What a lucky coincidence! So good to see you again, Ringo!★

Ringo: Listen, I need you and Risukuma's help! My new friend here is having trouble regarding one of his other friends being brainwashed.

Maguro: Brainwashing Shmainwashing!★ I can help with that! Although... I'm not sure where Ris went. I think we need to find him before we can help at all.

Ringo: Right, right. Anyway... wanna do a transformation battle?

Maguro: You betcha!★ I haven't seen one of those in years! Let's!★

Ringo: Puyo battle!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Maguro: You haven't been derusting your transformation skills, huh?★



**If win:**

  * Ringo: We need to start doing these again!



* * *

Maguro: Woohoo! I forgot how much fun those battles are!★

Ringo: Indeed. Not sure why we stopped doing them all of a sudden...

Maguro: I dunno! Hey, new guy!

Moon Snail: Uh?

Maguro: You seem pretty hungry. Wanna stop by my shop to get a quick bite to eat before we look for Ris?

Moon Snail: Sure...?

* * *

**1-5: The Creeper Got Creepier**

  * Battlers: Ringo vs. Schezo
  * Match type: Tsu



Moon Snail: Mmm-mmm! That's some of the best shrimp I've ever had!

Maguro: Of course! They're freshly caught by the BEST!★

Ringo: Now that we've finished our lunchtime, where do you suppose Risukuma would be in this scenario?

Maguro: Hmm... Probably...

???: Stay your hand!

Maguro: Huh!?

Schezo: I cannot allow you to spit another world! Submit, you three, and allow me to dominate you. The mission must be done!

Moon Snail: N-N-NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!!! *Very much louder than average screaming*

Ringp: She must've caught another one! I can't believe it! It's just gonna get worse from here!

Maguro: What do you mean? He seems the same as he always is...

Ringo: You don't understand, Maguro! I think he's... Brainwashed! By the same thing that got Moon's friend!

Schezo: You would be correct. But your predictions will not save you! I will penetrate you with the greatest tool I have!

Ringo: We need to fend off this guy too!?

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Schezo: They are expecting you...



**If win:**

  * Ringo: Get out, creepy guy!



* * *

Schezo: Oof... You're a valiant fighter... But no! I will not stop even when you ask me to!

Moon Snail: WHY DO THEY NEVER GET KNOCKED OUT!?

Ringo: We need to run! Again! Moon Snail, Maguro! Come here!

[Moon Snail regroups with Ringo, but Maguro doesn't.]

Ringo: Maguro, what are you doing!?

Maguro: I'm afraid I have to stay back! I need to protect my family and their store from this creeper!

Ringo: ...I understand. Please stay safe...

Maguro: Don't worry! I promise I'll get back to you two once I've driven him away!★

Ringo: I'll try to find Risukuma by then!

[The duo run off, while Maguro challenges Schezo]

Maguro: You chose a bad time to be swingin' around here!★

Schezo: Trust me! I never regret swinging either way!

* * *

**1-6: A Sweet Second Helping!**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail vs. Lemres

  * Match type: Fever




Ringo: *Sigh* Great. Maguro had to stay back, and Risukuma is nowhere to be found. We're back to square one.

Moon Snail: Yeah, that's pretty frustrating.

Ringo: I hope we get some sort of help at some point. Even help from someone I wouldn't normally trust, like...

???: Hello, Ringo.

Ringo: Yeah, him.

Lemres: Long time no see, friend! And I see someone new is accompanying you.

Ringo: Yep. His name is Moon Snail! ...Eh? You look exhausted. Was that creepy goth girl chasing after you again?

Lemres: Feli? Yeah, she was chasing me. This time, however, she was doing it for more... Malicious purposes...

Ringo: Uh... Oh... What kind of purposes?

Lemres: Apparently, she wanted me to meet her "master" or something? I think there's something weird with her going on. Even her eyes were...

Ringo: Oh dear. That... Sounds like another working of your friend, don't you think, Moon Snail?

Moon Snail: Uh-uh-uh... Y-yeah... Definitely... S... Sounds like an-another Jennifer situation...

Ringo: Moon? Is something up?

Moon Snail: N... Noooooooo...

Lemres: He must be a bit dizzy, huh? Think some sweet ice cream could help?

Moon Snail: OHABSOLUTELYDEFINITELYTHATWOULDBEWONDERFUL! ...Um... S-sure... *Chuckle*

Lemres: Well, aren't you enthusiastic? Wanna Puyo battle for a sweet one?

Moon Snail: A... Abs... Absolutely...

Ringo: ...

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Lemres: You seemed a bit too excited. Perhaps another try?



**If win:**

  * Moon Snail: F... For m-me...?



* * *

Lemres: Hey, nice battling there, Moon Snail?

Moon Snail: H-heh... Thanks... *Blush*

Lemres: Anyway, you guys needed some help, right?

Ringo: Oh, definitely. Moon Snail's best friend is being possessed by something. It also rubbed off on that sword creeper, and based on what you said, it might've reached that goth weirdo too.

Lemres: Oh... That's not good. Do you know if she had anything on her?

Moon Snail: Well... Sh... She had a b-book on her hands...

Lemres: A book...?

Moon Snail: *Flustered nodding*

Lemres: I... Think I might have a thought? Follow me. *Dashes*

Ringo: What's gotten into you, Moon?

Moon Snail: Oh, nothing! Just, uh, had a hard time thinking straight...

Ringo: It definitely didn't seem straight.

* * *

**1-7: Fever Challenge**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail

  * Match type: Endless Fever
  * Goal: Reach level 10 in 1:00 minute (Start at 5)



(There is no story attached to this level)

* * *

**1-8: Panic at the Primp Town**

  * Battlers: Lemres vs. Klug
  * Match type: Fever



Klug: I-i-is she gone now? Oh please tell me I'm safe!

Lemres: Klug? Are you okay?

Klug: Oh, Lemres! Ahem... I'm fine! Perfectly fine! I just, uh... I got a bit tired, y'know! I've been running from Feli- er... I was just running for some good exercise!

Moon Snail: You sure it was exercise? You seemed a bit... panicky.

Klug: No! No, of course not! I, the great Klug, am not one to panic in the face of danger!

Ringo: You do that... every time you see Feli.

Klug: SILENCE! I won't take this slander! If you want to be this stubborn, then why not prove yourself in a Puyo battle!?

Lemres: She's fine, I'm sure. Why not try a round with me?

Klug: With you, the even greater Lemres? Why, of course! It would be an honor!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Klug: See, Ringo? I could easily handle Feli if we crossed paths!



**If win:**

  * Lemres: You're improving a lot!



* * *

Lemres: So... I assume that Feli was trying to hurt you too?

Klug: Yes! She was even... getting violent! She tried to strangle me!

Lemres: Yeesh... This REALLY is strange, even for her... Apparently, Schezo is acting like this too... I think something sinister is starting...

* * *

**1-9: The Deadly Divinator Demonstrates her Danger**

  * Battlers: Klug vs. Feli

  * Match type: Transformation



Klug: Okay, so lemme get this straight... So, this friend of the new guy's got brainwashed while looking for some artifact... and she somehow spread it to Schezo and Feli... And Ringo's friends might be at risk, too?

Lemres: That's what I got from them, yes.

Klug: Hmm, that does seem like something you'd need help with, eh? Well, never fear! Klug the aspiring mage is here!

???: He's here, indeed...

Klug: Oh... OH NO! SHE'S HERE!!!

Feli: Klug... It's just like you to flee from me... and I can just tell you probably pretended it never happened...

Klug: How did you know that!? You never see me do that, Feli!

Feli: Oh, but I do know you. Like the back of my own hand...

Klug: Someone help me! She's gone insane!!!

Feli: No... We shall battle. Us, only. You won't stand a chance...

Klug: Oh, come on!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Feli: Aspiring magician? I don't think so...



**If win:**

  * Klug: Get away! Far away!



* * *

Ringo: Wow! You actually beat her! Now I'm left wondering why you'd ever flee from her.

Klug: I said... I don't flee from danger!

Moon Snail: You were considering it, though.

Klug: NO I WAS NOT!

Feli: ...

Klug: Well? Whaddya say to that?

[Feli runs away]

Klug: Ha! I thought so!

Ringo: Phew... We should be safe from her for now. Let's rest for a bit...

* * *

**1-10: Double Showdown**

  * Battlers: Ringo & MS vs. Schezo & Feli

  * Match type: Tag Team




Klug: ...And he's such a generous person, too! Lemres is just... the perfect role model! Wouldn't you agree?

Moon Snail: Y..Y...Yes!!!

Ringo: Heyo! What are you two talking about?

Moon Snail: Oh, n-nothing. Just some magicy stuff, is all.

Ringo: Well, whatever works! We're able to relax for once, so it's nice to unwind with something you both like talking about.

Moon Snail: Hehe... yeah...

???: So... they're all there, huh?

Lemres: Huh?

???: There were four, you said?

Moon Snail: OH NO! OHNOOHNOOHNOOHNOOHNO!

Feli: Did you really think I ran out of fear?

Schezo: I easily pounded your friend and his pathetic shop!

Ringo: You two!? Not again!!!

Klug: EEP! I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH YOU!!!

Jennifer: It seems you lousy duo got some friends together now, huh?

Moon Snail: OH LEMRES, PLEASE PROTECT ME FROM THESE FIENDS!!!

Jennifer: You expect them to possibly help you? Don't make me laugh...

Feli: Join us, Lemres... it will be wonderful...

Lemres: Feli, I would really prefer if you didn't...

Klug: Hey, crazy cat lady! What, exactly, are you hiding from us?

Jennifer: Oh ho ho ho... nothing...

Klug: BZZZT! Incorrect! You're holding something behind your back!

Jennifer: That is not important! Heck, YOU aren't important!

Klug: Why I aughtta...

Jennifer: Schezo, Feli, push these two aside. We need to deal with the real targets.

Feli: Oh, gladly.

Schezo: I will force myself upon that wizard!

[Schezo pushes Lemres aside while Feli punches Klug away]

Klug: OOF!

Lemres: Agh!

Jennifer: Get those other two!

Moon Snail: RINGO! HELP ME!!!

Ringo: UH... UH... TAG TEAM BATTLE!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Feli: This power is irresistable. You sure you don't wanna join us?



**If win:**

  * Ringo: Don't do that ever again!



* * *

Moon Snail: Oh... oh... Oh my goodness... That was...

Ringo: Incredible! We actually managed to fend them off!

Schezo: Ugh... Where am I? Everything was just... hazy... I felt like something was making me do whatever it wanted to do with me...

Moon Snail: You better go back to your master this once, creeper! We won fair and square!

Schezo: Creeper!? I do not take kindly to names like that!

Ringo: Huh... Is he... back to normal?

Feli: L-lemres! Are you okay!? You seem hurt...

Lemres: Feli...? Are you okay now?

Feli: I... I think. Some strange power took over my mind, and I could barely tell what was going on...

Ringo: She's back to normal too! For better or for worse.

Jennifer: Oh no... They found out... Must we run?

Schezo: Hey! You're the one who dominated me, aren't you!? If you were gonna do that, you shoulda guaranteed me a favor back, at least!

Feli: I don't take kindly to anyone taking advantage of me. HIYYYYAH!

Jennifer: I take that as a yes! We gotta make a break for it!

Klug: Hold on, "we"? At least show us what... oh, she's gone.

Feli: She better not show her face here again, or I will make her regret it...

Lemres: Schezo! Feli! It's nice to see you two back to normal!

Schezo: You are pleasuring to be met.

Lemres: You two must be feeling a bit uneasy after that, huh? Care for a couple of lollipops?

Schezo: Certainly. I need something to suck after all I've been through.

Feli: It would be wonderful, Lemres. And perhaps... a little extra?

Lemres: Hmm... I think I know what you mean...

Feli: (Yes... He's finally gonna kiss me... the moment of truth...)

Lemres: Another lollipop!

Feli: OH COME ON!!!! ...Uh... Yeah, that'd be nice!

Lemres: Here you go, my friend!

Feli: Thank you, Lemres. *Gothly sigh*

Lemres: And I suppose you deserve one too, Schezo.

[Lemres hands Schezo a lollipop, but accidentally slaps him with it]

Schezo: OW!!

Lemres: Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!

Schezo: How DARE you have the audacity to slap my cheeks!

Lemres: I assure you, I didn't mean to!

Schezo: *Sigh* I forgive you. Thank you very much, Comet Warlock.

Ringo: Anyway... I don't think you two were the last of em. I'm deeply worried for Risukuma and Maguro.

Moon Snail: Didn't Schezo say that he managed to defeat Maguro? That's... worrying.

Schezo: Hey! I did NOT say that! Do not put words in my mouth, kitsune! There are other things I'd rather have in my mouth.

Moon Snail: I meant your brainwashed self, creeper.

Schezo: DO NOT! CALL ME! A CREEPER! Do that again, and I will behead you! And don't think I'll be giving head back after that!

Ringo: Now now, let's not get violent with our peers. I think our next course of action should be looking for some people to assist us.

Lemres: Suppose we should start with Arle and Amitie? They're always trusty allies.

Ringo: Great minds think alike! Let's go further into Primp Town. I bet Amitie will be there somewhere!

Schezo: I'm afraid I feel a bit exhausted after that climax. I'll sit here and rest while you go in deep into Primp Town.

Feli: I feel like staying back, too. *Groan* (A second lollipop... Why must he be so naive to my love...)

Lemres: That's fine! Klug and I will accompany this duo instead.

Klug: I'm at your service!

Ringo: Thank you, you two! It means a lot that you're trying to help us!

Moon Snail: Yeah... Hehehehehe... I'm g-glad you're sticking with us...

Lemres: Anyway, we'll be going now! Take care!

[The four leave.]

Feli: ...That little weasel... I have a feeling that he has feelings for my beloved Lemres... I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind...


	3. Act 2: Friends to Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the threat established, Ringo, Moon Snail, and the two allies they've gathered decide to visit Primp Town to spread the word. But along the way, they find out that Jennifer is just getting stronger...

**2-1: Guu-iding the Way**

  * Battlers: Ringo vs. Carbuncle
  * Match type: Tsu



Ringo: Here we are! Primp town! Thankfully, it still looks in once piece!

Moon Snail: They must not have reached this place yet.

Lemres: In this case, I think Arle and Amitie should be close by! As to, where, they are... beats me.

???: Guu guu, guuu!

Klug: Hey, I recognize those noises from anywhere! C'mere, Carbuncle!

Carbuncle: Guu guguuu!!

Ringo: Carbuncle! If he's here, then Arle has got to be nearby!

Lemres: Carbuncle, suppose you can lead us to Arle? We're in need of her help right now...

Carbuncle: Guu! Gu gugu guguu gu guguu guguu gugu!

Moon Snail: ...Say that again?

Carbuncle: Guguu guguu gugu!!!

Klug: Can't tell what he's saying... but I think he's ready for a Puyo battle!

Ringo: A battle in exchange for directions? I suppose that works. Puyo puyo battle!

Carbuncle: GUGUU GUGUU GUGU!!!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Carbuncle: Guu gu guu...



**If win:**

  * Ringo: Take us to your leader!



* * *

Ringo: Looks like we've had our fun! Now we should get going, huh?

Carbuncle: Guu guu! Guguu gu guu!

Moon Snail: I can't understand a word he's saying, but... Oh, he's so adorable!!!

Carbuncle: Guu guu! Gu guu gu!

[Carbuncle heads a direction.]

Lemres: Woah! I forgot how fast his stubby legs could get.

Ringo: Seems like he headed around... there! Let's go! No time to waste!

* * *

**2-2: Bayo-begin!**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail vs. Arle
  * Match type: Tsu



Lemres: Okay, Carbuncle! We're here! Now, where's Arle Nadja?

Carbuncle: Gu guu gu guu gugu guguu guu!

Moon Snail: Uh... I agree? (What is he even saying...)

Arle: Oh! Surprised to see you guys here! Hello, Ringo! Hello, Klug! Hello, Lemres! Hello... uh... Who are you?

Moon Snail: My name's Moon Snail. Your... cute... yellow... thing brought us here.

Arle: That's Carbuncle! Ain't he the cutest l'il guy around?

Carbuncle: Gu guu! Gugu... guu guu guu guugu guu gu guguuu...

Arle: They... need me for something?

Lemres: That's right! Moon Snail says his friend got brainwashed, and she's going around brainwashing other people! Schezo and Feli were her first targets, and Ringo suspects she got Risukuma and Maguro, too.

Arle: Oh, that's awful! Do you know where she could be right now?

Moon Snail: Beats me. We freed two of her henchmen, and she just... up and left.

Arle: Hmm... I don't know how I can help you there... Ringo? Are you sure this isn't just a ghost story?

Ringo: Of course I'm sure! I've experienced it myself!

Arle: (...What if HE'S the one brainwashing THEM?)

Klug: Arle? What's up?

Arle: I'll... explain it later. Moon Snail! I challenge you to a Puyo battle!

Moon Snail: Huh? Why?

Arle: I don't fully trust you!

Moon Snail: Why not!?

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Arle: Are my suspicions correct?



**If win:**

  * Moon Snail: What's up with you!?



* * *

Arle: Darn...

Ringo: Hold on for a moment, Arle. Why don't you trust him?

Arle: I had a feeling that HE was brainwashing YOU.

Ringo: What!? Really!? What in the world led you to THAT conclusion?

Arle: I dunno, it's just... I have a hard time believing what he's saying.

Ringo: I dunno what to tell you, Arle. Seeing is believing, and I saw it for myself. Just... take our word for it for now, and let's look for Amitie.

Arle: Uh, alright...

* * *

**2-3: Bayo-continue!**

  * Battlers: Lemres vs. Amitie
  * Match type: Fever



Arle: I dunno, Ringo. How do we know he's not just some powerful illusioner who conjured images of Feli and Schezo to trick you?

Ringo: They puyo battled us! Twice! Illusions can't do puyo battles!

Arle: I suppose... but what if HE brainwashed them himself? And his "friend"? I still find this guy really skeptical...

Ringo: They lost any visual indication of their brainwashing after defeat, so...

Amitie: Hey!!! It's my friends, Ringo and Arle! How are you two doin?

Ringo: Oh, there you are! We've been looking for you.

Amitie: Oh gosh! Is there's some super cool world danger going on? Like some massive brainwashing?

Ringo: How did you... Uh, yes!

Amitie: Yay! Lucky guess! Are there any more details?

Lemres: Certainly. There's this girl named "Jennifer", and word is that she's brainwashed. And she must have the thing that brainwashed her on hand, because she's using it to brainwash others. Not too long ago, we had to deal with Feli and Schezo.

Amitie: Oh dear! Wait... how do you know all this?

Lemres: My new friend told me all this.

Amitie: Are you sure you can trust what he says?

Lemres: Very much so. In fact, he and Ringo freed the two with a Puyo battle.

Amitie: Oh, neat! Was it like this?

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Amitie: I bet it went like that!



**If win:**

  * Lemres: No, not quite.



* * *

**2-4: An Old Bone to Pick**

  * Battlers: Amitie vs. Dapper Bones
  * Match type: Tsu



Lemres: It was actually a tag team battle. Fight two of them at once, and apparently it exerts enough power to release the effects.

Amitie: Mmmmm... I really don't know about that...

???: Do you really think he's lying?

Moon Snail: Oh no... Oooh nooooo...

Dapper Bones: Why are you all so skeptical? Everything he's saying is true!

Klug: D... Dapper Bones!?!?

Dapper Bones: The one and only! And I'm dressed perfectly to find those splendid items!

Moon Snail: PLEASE SPARE ME!

Arle: Well, that's... a genuine reaction... I guess he's right!

Amitie: Dapper's been gone for so long, and he comes back and is acting like this!? Something's clearly up!

Ringo: You guys understand now! ...Not that I recognize this guy at all.

Dapper Bones: I have no time to criticize your ridiculous getup, so I'll be going now.

Amitie: Wait! I challenge you to a Puyo battle! With... with... Aw, shucks! It's just one guy! I can't do a tag team battle like this!

Dapper Bones: A challenge is accepted! You'll fit right in to her army, hehehe...

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Dapper Bones: As if your outfit isn't humiliating enough, now you've lost so horribly!



**If win:**

  * Amitie: Come back with an ally next time!



* * *

Dapper Bones: You fought valiantly, I must say. But you alone could NEVER stop us! Our mission is only beginning, and there's nothing you can do about it! Farewell, losers!

Ringo: Who was that guy, anyway?

Amitie: That's Dapper Bones. He's a fashionista who just strangely disappeared shortly before you first met us. He was... not like this. Sure, he was harsh about his fashion advice, but right now, he's just being... cruel!

Klug: Schezo and Feli were JUST like that earlier! Minus the... fashion stuff. And plus some bad wording for one of them.

Arle: So, uh... What can we do?

Ringo: We'll need to get to the bottom of this and find Jennifer. If we can stop her, we can stop this horrific event.

Arle: Sounds good. But maybe we need to take baby steps. I doubt we'll just be able to cross paths with her. Let's focus on shortening her army.

Ringo: Whatever comes first. Let's go searching!

* * *

**2-5: Co-op Trial**

  * Battlers: Arle and Amitie
  * Match type: Co-Op Trial
  * Goal: Reach 5,000 points before reaching level 8 (Start at 3)



(There is no story attached to this level)

* * *

**2-6: A Change of Plans**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. ???
  * Match type: Big Bang



Jennifer: So, that discovery they made about our minions... very concerning, is it not?

???: It is, indeed. But, I have an idea...

Jennifer: What may that be?

???: So, a tag team battle can unbrainwash them, correct?

Jennifer: Yeah...

???: But...

Jennifer: Mhm?

???: It takes four people to start a tag team battle.

Jennifer: Oh... So just keep them separate as much as possible, right?

???: Yeeees.

Jennifer: That is genius, my sweet red rose...

???: Thank you, my darling~!

Jennifer: Say... suppose we can practice a Puyo battle?

???: Oh, of course. It would be a pleasure.

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * ???: Hmm... fancy another round, my dear?



**If win:**

  * Jennifer: Yes... I can feel myself getting stronger...



* * *

Jennifer: That was so very, very fun!

???: You're a fantastic Puyo player.

Jennifer: Why, thank you... *Blush* Now, shall we continue to look for targets?

???: Of course...

Jennifer: Although... what if I get unbrainwashed? What will we be able to do then...?

???: Simple. I can just brainwash you again.

Jennifer: Oh, that works!

[The book starts to glow again, with Jennifer staring intently at it.]

Jennifer: Ah, perfect...

* * *

**2-7: Here Comes the Hothead!**

  * Battlers: Amitie vs. Raffina
  * Match type: Fever



Amitie: I'm still a bit shaken about what happened earlier! That Dapper guy always creeped me out, but not to this extent!

Ringo: Thankfully, he's gone now. We can focus on looking for more help! And maybe some more affected...

???: Well well well, if it isn't you lot.

Amitie: Raffina!

Raffina: What do you think you're doing wandering aimlessly around these parts?

Klug: Aimlessly!? We have a serious goal in mind, Raffina!

Raffina: I have my doubts, four-eyes!

Moon Snail: Oh dear... is she brainwashed, too?

Raffina: Brainwashed!? What kind of detective do you think you are!? If you assume as much of me again, I'll kick that stupid hat right off of your head!

Amitie: Don't worry, Moon! Raffina's always this... brash.

Raffina: Ah, Amitie, Amitie, Amitie. It's, erm, nice to see you again, I guess. You may have managed to finally find that old hat of yours again, but I doubt you could beat me in a Puyo battle.

Amitie: You think? Why not see yourself? I challenge you!

Raffina: Hope you like losing! Puyo puyo battle!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Raffina: Don't say I didn't warn ya!



**If win:**

  * Amitie: We're more evenly matched than you think, Raff!



* * *

Amitie: Nice fighting, Raffina! You can't win 'em all, though!

Raffina: Come on! It's enough that I got defeated, you don't have to humiliate me further!

Klug: Yeah! You're right! You do that enough by yourself!

Raffina: I asked NOTHING of you!

Moon Snail: Hmm... that Raffina is... well... I'd imagine it took a while to be friends with her, huh?

Raffina: I heard that! And why did you call me "brainwashed" anyway!?

Moon Snail: Oh, right. Well, uh, a lot of other people have been getting brainwashed lately. Firstly, my friend, then some creepy sword guy and a goth girl, and now this big skeleton with a top hat.

Raffina: That's a really long list. If it gets any longer, some brainwashing creep's gonna have to deal with my foot!

Lemres: Well, there's only one way to prevent that. And that's to stop any possible source!

Raffina: Well... Fine. It's not like I have anything better to do right now.

* * *

**2-8: Fever Challenge**

  * Battlers: Raffina
  * Match type: Endless Fever
  * Goal: Reach 10,000 points before reaching Level 12 (Start at level 6)



(There is no story attached to this level)

* * *

**2-9: Tag Team Practice**

  * Battlers: Ringo and MS vs. Arle and Amitie
  * Match type: Tag Team



Raffina: Okay, important question: How, exactly, do we make this NOT happen?

Ringo: It's actually surprisingly simple! If you see two brainwashed people at once, beat 'em in a Tag Team battle!

Raffina: That sounds way too good to be true.

Moon Snail: It does, but it is true. That's how we freed the creeper and the goth.

Amitie: Well, uh, I don't know how to tag team battle...

Arle: Me neither...

Ringo: Oh! Well, I guess we have time to practice! Just watch me and Moon Snail demonstrate it!

Amitie: That sounds fun!

Arle: I hope it's easily comprehendible!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Arle: I can't help but feel that was blind luck...



**If win:**

  * Ringo: That's the general gist of it!



* * *

Amitie: Wow! That's way easier than I thought it'd be! And a ton of fun! Hehehe!

Arle: Oh! So it's just normal Puyo Puyo, but you take turns with a pal! I think I can get behind that!

Ringo: Yep! Just get your puyo fingers ready when the clock starts chiming, and you'll be A-O-good!

Lemres: It's easy as pie! A piece of cake! Like taking candy from a polite green man!

Moon Snail: The only problem is that you need four people to get it started. So if you see two brainwashees, that's great! If you only see one... that's... not as great.

Raffina: Hhmph! If they're all brainwashed under the same mind, clearly they'll congregate, right?

Ringo: Makes sense to me. Now, let's continue the search!

* * *

**2-10: A Deadly Double Deal!**

  * Battlers: Arle and Amitie vs. Jennifer and Dapper Bones
  * Match type: Tag Team



Jennifer: Ohohohoho... I can tell already that they're making their move... They're getting closer and closer...

???: Brilliant... Show them no mercy, my fair lady...

Jennifer: Dapper Bones! If you would be so kind to help me get rid of these pests, that would be fantastic.

Dapper Bones: Gladly, my fashionable ally!

Ringo: Gee, I forgot how big this town was.

Moon Snail: I never knew towns got this big. Then again, I lived in a cave for all my life...

Klug: You... lived in a cave?

Moon Snail: Yeah... My parents couldn't afford anything better.

Dapper Bones: Ha! We've got our targets dead-set on you stragglers!

Moon Snail: EEP! THE SKELETON IS BACK!

Raffina: Are these the brainwashed buttheads you were talking about?

Klug: Yes! I recognize that secret keeper from anywhere! But she's... not holding anything right now?

Raffina: She even got that skeleton weirdo that I haven't seen for years!

Jennifer: Indeed... and I won't take any nonsense from any aggrevated pink-haired teenagers today.

Ringo: Amitie! Arle! Now's the time to show us what you've learned!

Amitie: Of course! Arle, give the word!

Arle: You two! I challenge you to a Tag Team battle!

Dapper Bones: Heehee! I accept your challenge!

Jennifer: No! Don't do that, you bonehead!

Amitie: It's on!

Jennifer: Grr...

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Jennifer: Don't you dare do that again.



**If win:**

  * Arle: We're fast learners!



* * *

Jennifer: Dapper Bones, you idiot! Why did you just take that request in stride!?

Dapper Bones: What are you talking about!? You never mentioned a request! All I remember is you showing me some color changing thingy!

Jennifer: AAAAGH! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?!?

Arle: Looks like we've saved another one!

Lemres: Nice to see you back, Dapper! Hopefully you're here to stay this time!

Dapper Bones: Ah, Lemres, looking as fashionably handsome as ever, I see.

Lemres: I can definitely say the same for you. Hehehe!

Dapper Bones: Looks like you've made some new friends while I was gone! The red-haired girl dresses... fine enough. She's got a good palette going, but I don't dig the hair clip. Can't say the same for the fox boy, though.

Moon Snail: Aye?

Dapper Bones: The hat is fancy, I'll give you that. And I think it'd look great if you complemented it with... literally any other getup. Like, really, do you expect anyone to take it seriously when you're wearing shorts alongside it? Get real!

Moon Snail: But... they're comfy and easy to wear!

Raffina: Enough talking about fashion! I'm getting seriously bored. Can we focus our attention on that weirdo girl over there?

Jennifer: ...Hhmph.

Klug: Now, I feel like we have a few questions to answer.

Jennifer: Go away! *Smacks Klug*

Klug: HEY! Not like that!

???: (Your hat's slipping...)

Jennifer: Eep! *Panicked hat readjustment noises* Oh, that's better.

Klug: Ooooh, you're continuing to hide it under your hat, aren't you?

Jennifer: No, no, no! Why are you trying to get on my case!?

Raffina: Alright, I'm getting sick of your presence already. Go away right now, or I'll kick you so hard your grandchildren will feel it!

Jennifer: !!! *Runs away*

Ringo: So, that... didn't unbrainwash her?

Moon Snail: ...That's concerning.

Raffina: Oh no... I might've just let her run off to get some more people under her hand! Dang it dang it dang it!

Arle: It's not too late! We can follow her!

Dapper Bones: Perhaps! I'll follow you lot for a little bit, but I'll probably go off shortly.

Moon Snail: Whatever suits you! (Hehe... suit...)

Raffina: I'll continue too, but I don't know how long I can handle teaming up with four-eyes and this new loser.

Amitie: Any help is appreciated help! Let's go!


	4. Act 3: Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group isn't happy with letting Jennifer get away, so they now have to track her down on a path full of forks in the road! Some helping hands are willing to lead them the right way, but it's not enough to prevent a bit of an obstacle...

**3-1: Tracking Her Down**

  * Battlers: Ringo vs. Undine
  * Match type: Transformation



Ringo: Wow, she... really ran fast, huh? No idea where she could be now.

Arle: She definitely went down this way. If we keep going, certainly we can find... a fork in the road. Shoot!

Moon Snail: Hmm... well, there's a puddle that way, and I remember Jennifer doesn't like getting herself wet. So she probably went the other w-

[Suddenly, the puddle turns into Undine.]

Amitie: Woah! That puddle just turned into a person!

Undine: That's right! I'm made of water, so I can turn into almost anything!♪

Ringo: Huh... interesting...

Undine: It's like transformation, but more in-DEPTH!♪ Speaking of which, care to see how it works in a transformation battle?♪

Moon Snail: I'm afraid we don't really have time...

Ringo: Eh, why not? I'll give it a go!

Undine: Perfect! Puyo Puyo battle!♪

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Undine: Whoops! Looks like you were washed out!♪



**If win:**

  * Ringo: That is... very interesting!



* * *

Dapper Bones: Gah, you got my suit all wet!

Undine: Sorry! It couldn't be helped!♪

Moon Snail: Uh, anyway... now that you're here, have you seen a girl wearing a blue and white hat going around here?

Undine: Yeah! She went the other way, and she was REALLY creepy...♪

Moon Snail: My suspicions were correct, then. Thank you, water lady.

Undine: The name's Undine, and it's a pleasure!♪

Ringo: Hope to meet you again soon!

Dapper Bones: And when that comes along... please be more careful where you splash around!

* * *

**3-2: On the Right Path**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail vs. Suketoudara
  * Match type: Tsu



Moon Snail: Phew... She must've gone a long way. How long have we been walking for? 15 minutes?

Klug: That sounds accurate, but it feels like HOURS! I'm starting to get exhausted at this point.

???: Too exhausted to dance?

Moon Snail: Huh? Who said that?

Suketoudara: Me, of course!

Moon Snail: Oh, don't be silly! Fish can't talk! ...WAIT! YOU'RE A TALKING FISH!?

Suketoudara: You don't have to play koi with me, boy.

Moon Snail: (A talking fish... I've seen everything...)

Suketoudara: Looks like you lot are lost in the sea, eh? Looking for some fishy lady?

Moon Snail: How did you know?

Suketoudara: Well I saw her swimmin' by, and it was my bass-t guess that you were concerned about her as well! Tell ya what, i'll challenge ya to a Puyo battle, and if it goes swimmingly, I'll put you on the right flow!

Moon Snail: So, uh, you're saying that if I beat you, you can direct me to her?

Suketoudara: You've got a good walleye for my words! Let's!

Moon Snail: ...P-Puyo battle?

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Suketoudara: Water you doing? I can tell you can pop better than that!



**If win:**

  * Moon Snail: I'm... still confused.



* * *

Suketoudara: Woah hoh! You certainly made a splash in that one! Whale, I suppose I made a promise! She went that-a-way!

Lemres: Thanks for the help, Suketoudara.

Suketoudara: Of coarse! I can tell this is a really urchin't situation, so I can't let it spill any longer!

Moon Snail: Uh, sure. Take care. (How...?)

* * *

**3-3: Co-op Trial**

  * Battlers: Undine and Suketoudara
  * Match type: Co-Op Trial
  * Goal: (Undecided)



(There is no story attached to this level)

* * *

**3-4: Something Fishy Going On…**

  * Battlers: Ringo vs. Ocean Prince
  * Match type: Fever



Moon Snail: Okay, now I can TELL we're getting closer. We just have to be.

Klug: Guys! Guys! Look! Footprints!

Ringo: Good eye, Klug! Looks like the path's getting a bit muddy from here on out, so we can see her footprints. ...These are hers, right, Moon Snail?

Moon Snail: Looks like it. She must be close now!

[A splatting sound can be heard]

Ringo: Huh?

[They approach where it is heard and see Ocean Prince faceplanted on the muddied path.]

Ringo: Uh oh! Are you okay, dude?

Moon Snail: (Is this path literally just sea creatures?)

Ocean Prince: Agh... Don't worry... I just tripped on a branch while running from my butler. I'm okay, if a little bit dirty...

Ringo: Perhaps we could clean you up with a Puyo battle?

Ocean Prince: Not sure how that'll work, but sure! I could play a round or two!

Ringo: Puyo puyo battle!

(Battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Ocean Prince: I don't think that helped very much...



**If win:**

  * Ringo: You're looking better already.



* * *

Ocean Prince: Wow! You're right! I'm clean now! Thank you!

Moon Snail: So, uh, other talking fish... Have you seen a suspicious girl wearing a blue and white hat?

Ocean Prince: Not at all! I've been sleeping for most of the day, so I missed out on pretty much every crazy event that might've happened.

Moon Snail: That's alright. I think we're on the track anyway.

Maguro (Off-screen): Ringo! Oh, am I glad to see you again!

Ringo: ,,,Maguro? Hang on, guys. I need to do something real quick!

* * *

**3-5: Another Devilish Trap**

  * Battlers: Sig vs. Jennifer
  * Match type: Big Bang



Ringo: Maguro? Maguroooo? Where are you?

Maguro (Off-screen): I'm over here!

Ringo: Okay, good! I'm coming for you! ...Wait... I can't see you...

Jennifer: SURPRISE!

Ringo: AAAAH! IT'S THAT CREEPY CRAZY BRAINWASH GIRL!

Jennifer: You fell for such an obvious trap! Only one thing to do now... Behold! *Shows Ringo the book*

Ringo: Huh? How is that... changing colors?

Jennifer: It's a magic spell. You're being captivated, and... brainwashed.

Ringo: NOOOOO! NOT NOW!!!

Jennifer: Let's see how well you can free my allies when you're one of them yourself!

Ringo: No! Stop!

Sig: ...Ringo? Puyo looks like puyo's in trouble... Better save puyo.

Jennifer: And don't tell them anything about this. They. Must. Not. Know.

Ringo: They... must... No!

[Sig pushes Ringo out of the way]

Ringo: Oof! Uh... thanks, Sig.

Sig: No problem.

Jennifer: You little... how about YOU see it, then?

[Jennifer shows Sig the book]

Sig: What's with the colors?

Jennifer: It's brainwashing you... you can struggle, but you'll soon give in.

Sig: Really... That's a bummer.

Jennifer: Feel our power!

Sig: All I'm feeling is really disturbed, not gonna lie.

Jennifer: Huh!? Grr... It's not working!

[Jennifer smacks Sig with the book]

Jennifer: Oh dear... You okay, darling?

???: Of course... I didn't feel a thing!

Jennifer: Oh, thank goodness!

Sig: ...

Jennifer: How the heck did you not get brainwashed?

Sig: How dare you! You could've hurt my ladybug!

Jennifer: Oh dear... that just made him mad!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Jennifer: Maybe he won't be a problem after all.



**If win:**

  * Sig: Don't do that again.



* * *

Jennifer: This... could be a problem.

Ringo: You... better not run...

Jennifer: You stupid blue nuisance! You stopped me from getting rid of my biggest problem!

Sig: Well, you were being mean...

Jennifer: I have no time for you two. *Runs away*

Ringo: Not... again...

Sig: Uh, you okay?

Ringo: I... don't know, I have no idea what _it_ did to me. But _it_ is going around and brainwashing a lot of people. I almost fell for _it_.

Sig: Huh. Well, that's not good. Suppose I could help?

Ringo: Yes... that would be nice.

Sig: Alright.

Ringo: So, I have a bit of a group going, so I'll bring you to them.

Sig: Yeah. Thanks.

Ringo: No problem... (What's going on with me?)

* * *

**3-6: A Worm in the Apple**

  * Battlers: Lemres vs. Ringo
  * Match type: Fever



Lemres: Ringo! You're back! We were starting to worry about you.

Ringo: Yeah... heh...

Amitie: Sig! I missed you, friend! How are ya doing?

Sig: I'm doing nice. Thanks, Amitie.

Moon Snail: You okay, Ringo? Your eyes are looking a little... weird.

Ringo: Well... AGH! MY HEAD!

???: (They must never know, Else, there will be consequences.)

Moon Snail: Ringo! What's wrong!?

Ringo: I'm sorry... _it_ is speaking to me...

Klug: What do you mean? And who is "it"?

Ringo: I can't...

Lemres: You seem a bit stressed. Perhaps a Puyo battle could calm you down?

Ringo: I don't know... I'll try it...

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Ringo: My head still hurts...



**If win:**

  * Lemres: There. Better?



* * *

Ringo: Thanks, Lemres. I feel... a little better.

Arle: That's good. Just take a rest. We can handle any other battles if need be.

Carbuncle: Guu gu guu guu!

* * *

**3-7: Mini Trial**

  * Battlers: Sig
  * Match type: Mini trial



(There is no story attached to this level)

* * *

**3-8: Sig's (Other) Secret**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail Vs. Sig
  * Match type: Tsu



Klug: ...Sig? Are you hiding something from us?

Sig: Um...

Amitie: You were with Ringo, right?

Sig: Yeah...

Arle: So do you know what happened to puyo?

Sig: Puyo... uh... Puyo was getting hypnotized by some book that Jennifer had. I managed to save her, but I think it still affected puyo's mind somewhat.

Arle, Amitie, Klug, and Lemres: WHAT!?

Carbuncle: GUU!?!?

Moon Snail: Sig...

Ringo: I thought I heard Maguro's voice, but... OW OW OW! THE PAIN'S GETTING WORSE!

Sig: ...What is it?

Moon Snail: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS EARLIER!?!?

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Sig: Sorry.



**If win:**

  * Moon Snail: ...Sigh...



* * *

Moon Snail: Okay, I feel better now. Sorry for lashing out at you.

Sig: It's okay.

Amitie: Now hold on a second. She had a book, right?

Sig: Yes.

Amitie: And Klug lost his Record of Sealing somewhere, is that correct?

Klug: You got that right.

Amitie: What if... JENNIFER HAS THE RECORD OF SEALING!?

Klug: Huh!? No way! The spirit in there only has the power to control one person! (Usually me... *Sigh*)

Sig: Plus, the book was changing colors. My other half is strong, but I don't think it can affect its prison quite like that.

Amitie: Shoot. Back to the drawing board... *Sigh*

Moon Snail: Hold on... Record of Sealing? Sig's other half? What?

Klug: I can explain it all when Ringo's not hurting.

Moon Snail: Alright... Ringo!?

Ringo: It hurts... Oh, I think _it_ found out...

Moon Snail: Who's it!?!?

Ringo: _/it_ is in my head...

Arle: THAT DOESN'T HELP ANYTHING!!!

* * *

**3-9: The Third Attack**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail vs. Jennifer
  * Match type: Big Bang



Moon Snail: It's okay, Ringo. Breathe...

Ringo: Jennifer's coming for me... I just know it...

Moon Snail: Oh no...

Jennifer: And you were right!

Moon Snail: EEK! NO!

Maguro: That's right... She's here once more... Heh heh heh.★

Risukuma: My wonderful Jennifer, it's incredible how united you've got us all!

Ringo: Oh no... _it_ got my friends, too? And it isn't the end? It's too much for me to comprehend... it hurts...

Klug: Please! Who is it!? What do you mean it isn't the end? Not the end of what???

Ringo: _It_ is twice as excited as usual... What's going on???

Klug: Why are you keeping this from me!?

Jennifer: Risukuma, Maguro, deal with Klug and Sig. And DON'T let them do a tag team battle.

Risukuma: GROOOOH WARGARGARBLEGRR!

Klug: EEK! STAY AWAY, YOU FOUL BEAR!

Maguro: You ready to hit it, bug boy?★

Sig: Uh...

Jennifer: Let's finish what we've started... It awaits you, Ringo...

[Jennifer holds out the book again, further hypnotizing Ringo]

Ringo: No... NO!!! _It_ is taking over!

Moon Snail: Stop!

[Moon Snail stands in front of Ringo]

Jennifer: Get out of the way, fox boy.

Moon Snail: I'm scared... but I won't let you hurt puyo!

Jennifer: Oh, Moon Snail. You were always so protective... so loyal... and so! Very! Stupid!

[Jennifer attempts to brainwash Moon Snail]

Moon Snail: Not me too... _it_ is getting to powerful... GAH!

Klug: Phew! Barely made it! Now...

Jennifer: Oh, shoot! *Puts away her book* Fine! I'll just battle you instead!

Moon Snail: I'd rather fall then serve _it_.

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Jennifer: You both will make a fantastic addition to my team...



**If win:**

  * Moon Snail: My brain is scrambled... but puyo's safe...



* * *

Moon Snail: That's it. I'm done dealing with this. Submit at once, and let this all end!

Jennifer: Never! When has that worked against anyone!?

Moon Snail: (It was worth a try...)

Ringo: Please don't tell me _it_ will get away...

Arle: Oh no, two of them?

Jennifer: Risukuma! Maguro! Come with me! These two are not worth our time!

Moon Snail: Don't... you... DARE!

[Moon Snail tries to catch them, but they all run away]

Moon Snail: ...Crap.

* * *

**3-10: A Simple Cure**

  * Battlers: Lemres and Klug vs. Ringo and Moon Snail
  * Match type: Tag Team



Klug: Okay, now that we've driven them away, please tell us who "it" is. You've been keeping it cryptic for too long!

Ringo: ...

Klug: Ugh...

Lemres: Wait, hold on! If puyo's partially brainwashed from Jennifer's book... why not we try reversing it like we do with all her minions?

Moon Snail: Like, with a Tag Team battle?

Lemres: Exactly! I can battle puyo and someone else with Klug by my side, and that should snap puyo out of it!

Moon Snail: G... Good i-idea, Lemres! I'll... uh... take puyo's side, in... th-that case. (It's so hard for me to talk to him without...)

Lemres: Great! You ready, Klug?

Klug: Ready any time!

Lemres, Klug, and Moon Snail: Puyo puyo battle!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Ringo: ...



**If win:**

  * Lemres: That should do the trick.



* * *

Lemres: There, Ringo, better?

Ringo: Yes... Much better. Thank you three.

Lemres: No problem! And thank you, Moon, for standing by puyo's side!

Moon Snail: N... n... no pppppp-problem! Heh...

Klug: Since your mind's all in one place again, care to tell us who "it" is?

Ringo: I'm sorry, but... I have no idea.

Klug: WHAT!?

Ringo: Whatever that thing that corrupted me was, it stayed in secret. I never learned who it was, but it seemed sinister. It didn't even allow me to tell you what was going on.

Amitie: That's terrible!

Arle: But now we know there's some sinister source behind this, and it's not just Moon Snail's friend, right?

Ringo: Definitely. Now the trick is to find out exactly _who_ it is.

Arle: I hate to play defaults, but I'm guessing Satan is behind this one!

Sig: I doubt it. But who else could it be?

Ringo: I think Ecolo might be a contender. They've always been causing trouble like this.

Lemres: I don't think he usually acts that sinister. He seems more hapless and misguided if anything.

Moon Snail: I say it's Legamünt!

Sig: Leg... a... münt...?

Moon Snail: He's this mysterious winged dude who told me he knew where a treasure Jenn and I were seeking was. But then when we went there, all we got was brainwashed. I have a feeling he lead us to a trap!

Ringo: I've... never even heard of this guy, but he seems like the most likely candidate. Let's look for these three, and maybe, just maybe, we can finally get our answers!

Carbuncle: Guu guu!


	5. Act 4: Search for Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group have boiled the potential culprit down to three possible people. The first one up is Satan, a frequent master of mischief. Is he truly capable of brainwashing? Only one way to find out. It sounds too good to be true, though?

**4-1: The Prince Steps Up**

  * Battlers: Arle vs. Satan
  * Match type: Tsu



Moon Snail: So, uh, where might Satan be?

Arle: I... don't know. He's a very unpredictable guy.

Carbuncle: Guuu guu gu guu guu...

Arle: He could be anywhere. He could be in Primp Town, he could be in Suzuran, he could be in that forest you and Ringo mentioned... he could even be...

???: Right behind you~?

Arle: Yeah, even right behind m... WAIT A MINUTE!

Satan: *Princely laugh* Why hello there, Arly! It's a pleasure seeing you again!

Arle: Satan! Are YOU the one behind all this ruckus!?

Satan: R-ruckus!? What are you even talking about!?

Arle: You know what I'm talking about! The brainwashings!

Satan: Why must you pin the blame on me every single time...? *Princely whimper* I know not of any brainwashings!!!

Arle: I can see right through your lies, Satan! And I will expose you with a Puyo Puyo battle!

Carbuncle: Guu guu guu!

Satan: Hmph! If that's what you want to believe, then so be it. I will fight back! And you will know your place!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Satan: You know nothing!



**If win:**

  * Arle: Alright, let it out!



* * *

Arle: Now, admit it! You're behind it all!

Satan: STOP IT! *Runs away*

Arle: Oh no... he's getting away! With this sorta reaction, he has to be the one behind it all!

Carbuncle: GUU GUU!

* * *

**4-2: An expected obstacle**

  * Battlers: Arle vs. Rulue
  * Match type: Tsu



Moon Snail: Satan! We have you now! Surrender and confess!

Satan: No... *Princely cry* It wasn't me! I don't know who it was! I've never even SEEN a brainwashed person ever since...

???: Hey, stop!

Arle: Oh no... It's!

Carbuncle: GUUGUU!?

Rulue: How dare you lash out at my darling Satan! What has he ever done to you!

Satan: Rulue! Thank goodness you're here!

Arle: Rulue! You don't understand! He's brainwashing people and turning them into mindless slaves! They're looking for items, they say!

Rulue: What makes you think that!? Have you any evidence? I'm afraid that I'll have to knock some sense into you, cause it can't possibly be him and his beautiful, lushious green hair!

Arle: If it's a Puyo battle you want, it's a Puyo battle you'll get!

Rulue: You'd be correct! Let's!

Arle: PUYO BATTLE!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Rulue: Leave him alone!



**If win:**

  * Arle: You have terrible taste in men!



* * *

Rulue: Grr... I will not let you have him! He is an innocent, gorgeous man!

Arle: You'd defend him if he tore the world in half!

Rulue: He would NEVER! Go your own way, or suffer my punches!

Satan: I'm getting out of here... *Runs away again*

Rulue: Satan! My dark prince! Come back!!! *Runs for Satan*

Arle: He's running off again...

Lemres: Arle, I understand that Satan's not the best person in the world. But are you _really_ sure he's behind this?

Arle: I know it's not guaranteed... but he's been behind a lot of chaos. One time, he grew the sun in my old home, which nearly burned it!

Ringo: I guess... but I don't remember him being behind the last few brainwashing events.

Arle: It's... worth a shot.

* * *

**4-3: Carby on the loose**

  * Battlers: Carbuncle vs. Jennifer
  * Match type: Fever



Arle: Aw no... Where is he now?

Carbuncle: Guu? Guu gu guu?

Arle: Carby? What's wrong?

[Carbuncle runs off to a random place]

Arle: Carbuncle! Where are you going!?

[Carbuncle runs through some bushes]

Arle: Oh no... He's gotten out of our reach...

Carbuncle: Guu gu gu? *Finds a big plate of curry* Guu guuuu! *Sniff* Guu~!

Jennifer: SURPRISE!!

Carbuncle: GUUUUUUUU!

Jennifer: Did you really think a silly plate of curry would just... appear in a forest like this? Free of charge?

Carbuncle: Guu guuu guu!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Jennifer: You're a foolish little one, aren't you?



**If win:**

  * Carbuncle: GUU GUUU GU GUUGUU!



* * *

Jennifer: Fine... I'll at least let you enjoy your meal before I do it.

Carbuncle: Guu guuu! *Eats the curry*

Jennifer: Sucker...

* * *

**4-4: Endless Fever Trial**

  * Battlers: Carbuncle
  * Match type: Endless Fever Trial



(There is no story attached to this level)

* * *

**4-5: Not guu-d...**

  * Battlers: Arle vs. Carbuncle
  * Match type: Tsu



Arle: Can anyone here fly?

Ringo: Nope. Unless Moon Snail can use his tails as a propeller, I don't think we can.

Moon Snail: No...? Why do you think that? And doesn't Amitie have wings?

Amitie: They're decorative, silly!

Arle: Shoot. We're out of ideas then. The best thing we can do is wait for him to possibly return.

Carbuncle: Guu guguu guuu...

Arle: Carby! You're... Carby!?

Carbuncle: Gugugugugu....

Arle: Oh no... what did she do to you, Carby...?

Carbuncle: Guu guguu... Guuguuguguuu!

Arle: It is NOT incredible! You've gone mad...

Carbuncle: Guu gu guu... guu gugu guu gu guu guu gu...

Arle: NEVER! I will not join her!

Carbuncle: Guu... Gu gu guu guuu gu gu gu guguu guguu guuguu!

Arle: The battle is on! (I just hope I can save you soon...)

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Carbuncle: Guu guu gu...



**If won:**

  * Arle: Carby, snap out of it!



* * *

Carbuncle: Gugu guu, guuu... gu guu guuu.

Arle: Carby, please...

[Carbuncle runs away]

Amitie: Oh dear... I've never seen Arle this close to tears before!

Sig: I can understand... If Jennifer brainwashed one of my bugs, I'd be pretty upset too.

Arle: That's it! I've got to find Satan! And he's gonna fix EVERYTHING!

* * *

**4-6: Not Me This Time**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail vs. Satan
  * Match type: Tsu



Satan (Off-screen): Muahahahaha!

Arle: I recognize that laughter... He's nearby!

Moon Snail: I'm still not sure that it's him.

Arle: Satan! Turn around and look here!

Satan: Oh, Arly... It appears you've found me again...

Arle: Wait... those eyes! He's...

Moon Snail: BRAINWASHED!?!?

Satan: You were so foolish to think _i_ was behind any of this. I'm afraid it was someone else!

Moon Snail: Tell us who! Right now!

Satan: I'm afraid I can't. That would make it too easy for you lot. Instead, I think I have a rascal to send off to the Puyo underworld!

Moon Snail: Wait! No! Don't go any further!!! *A scream about as loud as a jet engine pressed up against a megaphone*

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Satan: You were as easy as I expected.



**If win:**

  * Moon Snail: Keep your horns away from me!



* * *

Satan: Hmph. You've gotten off easy this time. Trust me, it will NOT be easy next time! *Leaves*

Arle: So... he... _wasn't_ behind any of this?

Amitie: I guess not! That scratches off one of the three options!

Moon Snail: *Whimper*

Ringo: Moon Snail? You okay?

Arle: I think Satan scared him a lot.

Lemres: Don't worry, Moon Snail. He's gone now.

Moon Snail: H-he is? Th... that's a relief.

Ringo: Wow, that... calmed him down instantly, huh.

Moon Snail: S-so I guess that... l-leaves Ecolo and L-Legamünt up for possib... possibility, h-huh?

Sig: I guess so. But I think we need to save Carbuncle first, for Arle's sake.

Lemres: Let's be on the lookout!

Moon Snail: H-he sh... should ststill be somew... somewhere near here, r-right? *Chuckle*

Sig: Are... you okay? Still scared?

Lemres: Nah. I think he just has butterflies in his stomach.

Sig: ... _What_ in his stomach?

Moon Snail: Nononono! I don't eat bugs!!!

Sig: Good.

* * *

**4-7: Puyo challenge**

  * Battlers: Sig
  * Match type: Puyo trial



(There is no story attached to this level.)

* * *

**4-8: A big loss**

  * Battlers: Ringo vs. Risukuma
  * Match type: Transformation



Moon Snail: Wait! I see something round and yellow! It must be Carbuncle! ...Looks like Risukuma's carrying him?

Arle: Quickly! We need to take them on to a Tag Team battle!

[The group sneaks up on him, but notices he isn't holding Carbuncle.]

Moon Snail: Oh... I was wrong. He's holding... a lantern of sorts?

Lemres: Is it... the Star Lantern? ...Oh dear.

Ringo: The Star... Lantern...?

[Jennifer enters in front of Risukuma.]

Jennifer: So... do you have it?

Risukuma: Yup. Here you go.

Jennifer: Wonderful... that's one out of three of the items we need. Next up, we need to find... Who is that lot behind you?

Moon Snail: Oh no! We've been spotted!!!

Ringo: Moon Snail!!

Jennifer: And I know, because he just told me. Now... Risukuma...

Risukuma: You need not say another word. *Turns to the group*

Ringo: Ris! Snap out of it!

Risukuma: GROOOOOOH!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Risukuma: You won't go much further.



**If win:**

  * Ringo: That was close...



* * *

Risukuma: *Hmmph* Mistress Jennifer... What do we do now?

Jennifer: Simple. Just retreat. We have what we wanted from this place. Find your allies, and return to me. *Disappears*

Risukuma: Very well. *Runs away*

Ringo: RISUKUMA!!!

* * *

**4-9: Suzuran Squabble**

  * Battlers: Ringo and Sig vs. Risukuma and Maguro
  * Match type: Tag Team battle



Ringo: *Pant, pant* There you are...

Risukuma: You're a hasty one, Ringo. But... I'm afraid we can't let you go any further.

Ringo: W... We?

Maguro: Surpriiiiiise!★

Ringo: Maguro!? You too!?

Maguro: You've got that right!★

Risukuma: We won't let you get any further. We're closer to our goal than you'd ever imagine.

Ringo: Well, you know what? I challenge you to a Tag Team battle!

Risukuma: I'm afraid we can't. Mistress Jennifer would not permit us.

Moon Snail: She's not here right now. What's stopping you?

Risukuma: Well... You see... Uh... She never told me the problem. Welllll I don't see why not! Maguro...

Maguro: Of course!★

Ringo, Moon Snail, Risukuma, and Maguro: TAG TEAM BATTLE!

Ringo: Wait, wait! Moon Snail, I'm still preeeeeetty irritated with you exposing us like that.

Moon Snail: ...

Ringo: Instead... I'll battle with...

Sig: I'll do it.

Ringo: Good! Get ready, Sig!

Ringo, Sig, Risukuma, and Maguro: TAG TEAM BATTLE!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Risukuma: Run off now.



**If win:**

  * Ringo: That was perfect!



* * *

Risukuma: ...Huh?

Maguro: I second that "Huh", Ris. ...RINGO!★

Ringo: MAGURO!

Maguro: I missed you so much, bud!★

Ringo: Hahaha, me too!

Maguro: Sadly, that sword wielding weirdo managed to beat me... but that's all I remember...

Risukuma: Some girl with sticks led me to some girl with a book. That's the extent of my memory.

Maguro: But we're back now, and that's what's important!★

Ringo: Heh heh... Yeah!

Maguro: So, Ringo, what have you been up to?

Ringo: We've been... looking for a few people. Namely, Satan and Ecolo.

Maguro: Ecolo? That name means no good...★

Ringo: Definitely not. In fact... Could you help us while we look for them?

Maguro: Like a calculator, you can count on me!★

Ringo: Hey, Maguro! That's my thing! *Giggle*

* * *

**4-10: Satan Finale!**

  * Battlers: Arle vs. Satan
  * Match type: Big Bang



Ringo: So... more likely than not, Ecolo's exploring space right now. So... we need to think of how to get there...

Klug: How in the world can we go there!? We're hopeless, aren't we!?

Ringo: I dunno... We've found a way more than once...

Arle: First, we need to...

Satan: Muahahahahaha!

Arle: *Sigh* Fine, I guess we have to deal with HIM again.

Satan: Why, hello there, Arly... care to join us?

Arle: Of course not! Why would I ever side with you!?

Satan: Well, perhaps if I had your pet, and was blackmailing you for him... right, Carbunny?

Carbuncle: Guu guuu!

Arle: Satan...

Moon Snail: You're... not actually considering it... are y-

Arle: HOW! DARE YOU!

Moon Snail: (G-guess that answers my question...)

Arle: Instead... I CHALLENGE YOU! TO A TAG TEAM BATTLE!!!!!

Carbuncle: GUUUUUUU! *Runs away*

Arle: Carby, no! ...Fine. Big Bang it is.

Satan: A perfect challenge! Bring it!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Satan: I stand corrected. That was far too easy!



**If win:**

  * Arle: What did you do to Carby? I will never forgive you!



* * *

Satan: *Sniffle* I just wanted to have my Carbunny with me, just one more time...

Arle: And you couldn't get that without you both being brainwashed!

Satan: *Sigh* Then this is a brainwashing I would love to hold onto. I have plenty of thanks to give to Jennifer for this. I'll be going now. I'm irritated with you right now! *Leaves*

Arle: That Jennifer... When I see her again, I'll... I'LL...

Amitie: Don't worry, Arle! I promise we'll get Carbuncle back for you soon! No matter what!

Arle: Amitie... Thank you. That soothes me a bit, knowing you'll help.

Amitie: Not a problem! But for now... Let's plan with Ringo!


	6. Act 5: Exodus for Ecolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, Satan was not at fault here. So the next target is Ecolo! But where are they? Could they be in space? How might one get to space? Luckily, another friendly woman is here to help! Ms. Accord seems to be in the know about this disaster, and she's happy to help! ...In a bit if an unorthodox and against-their-will way.

**5-1: A School Situation**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail vs. Ms. Accord
  * Match type: Bingo



Ringo: So... if we want to find Ecolo, we need to get to space. At least... I'm pretty sure.

Klug: You make that sound WAY simpler than it actually is!

Ringo: I know, it sounds crazy, but somehow, we always find a way. Y'know?

Moon Snail: But space is... really high up, isn't it? Are you sure we can manage it?

???: I'm certain you can do anything!

Amitie: Ms... Ms. Accord!

Ms. Accord: It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Amitie! And I see you've got a handsome new friend, right?

Moon Snail: Actually, I think she's known Lemres for a while now.

Ms. Accord: I'm talking about you, silly!

Moon Snail: Oh... Hehe, kinda embarrassing.

Ms. Accord: So... you're looking to get into space, right?

Moon Snail: Yeah... somehow.

Ms. Accord: It is a difficult task...

Popoi: But not an im-paws-ibility!

Moon Snail: R... Really?

Ms. Accord: Oh, of course! I can help you find a flawless strategy in no time flat!

Moon Snail: ...What is it?

Ms. Accord: I can't tell you right away. But if you do a Bingo battle with me, I'm certain you'll know how to go about it!

Moon Snail: Uh... Okay?

Ms. Accord: I knew you'd agree to it! Let's!

Moon Snail: ...Puyo battle?

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Ms. Accord: Keep trying! You'll get it eventually!



**If win:**

  * Moon Snail: So... how's this supposed to help?



* * *

Moon Snail: I'm... I'm sorry, I still don't quite... get it...

Ms. Accord: Just... think about it for a moment, and it'll all make sense!

Moon Snail: I'd honestly prefer if you just t... uh... what's going on?

Ms. Accord: There we go!

Popoi: You know what happens when you pawp multiple Puyos at a time? It'll whisker you away to a whole different place!

Moon Snail: I didn't sign up for this! Wait-

[Moon Snail teleports away]

Ringo: Ms. Accord, sorry to ask questions,. but... WAS THAT IN ANY WAY A GOOD IDEA!?!?

Ms. Accord: Well, he did ask, so I did answer back! *Chuckle*

Ringo: HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW IF IT SENT HIM ANYWHERE NEAR ECOLO!?

Ms. Accord: Relax. I'm sure he'll return on his feet! Now, I have a bit of my own concern to ask you all about.

Lemres: ...I mean... I'm having a hard time trusting you for once, friend.

Ms. Accord: Well, knowing what's been happening recently, nothing's been trustworthy, has it? In fact, one of my own students is acting really weird right now...

Amitie: Oh dear! Who is it?

Ringo: Well, since we've seen Raffina is fine, and you, Sig, and Klug are with the team... that only leaves Lidelle, right?

Popoi: Ding ding! That's right! She's acting simply cat-astrophic!

Arle: Oh dear... this sounds like Jennifer's up to it again, huh?

Ms. Accord: Jennifer? Is that the name of that shady lady I saw with her? Well... have you seen her do anything else?

Arle: Talk about it! She's brainwashed a ton of other people! Schezo, Feli, Satan, C... Carby...

Maguro: Not to mention Ris and I! We got better, though!★

Ringo: She almost got me, too! Thankfully, Sig was there to save me...

Amitie: She even got that skeleton guy we haven't seen in years!

Ms. Accord: Dapper Bones...? My... This really is becoming quite an issue! I hope that I can help you out, even if only for a little bit...

* * *

**5-2: A Gamble Payed Off**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail vs. Ecolo
  * Match type: Big Bang



Moon Snail: *Scoff* That Accord... Who does she think she is? I bet she did that just to be mean... Wait... is this space? Wow... it's as vast as I had hoped. Maybe... I could relax here a little...

[Ecolo appears]

Moon Snail: Oh, hello there, blobby drooly alien guy, how can I help you?

Ecolo: Ah, a new face! I'm pleased to meet you, whatshisname!

Moon Snail: Look down there.

Ecolo: Moon Snail? Ah! Just the name I'd expect for someone in space like this! ...Eh? I can sense Ringo's scent on you! Do you... perhaps... know her?

Moon Snail: Wait... are you... Ecolo?

Ecolo: The one and only!

Moon Snail: In that case... are YOU the one behind these brainwashings!?

Ecolo: Excuse me!? What makes you so quick to snap at me!?

Moon Snail: You know what I'm talking about! I'll get my answers right now! With a Puyo battle!

Ecolo: You're such a killjoy, aren't you? But fine! I'll accept any Puyo battle! Sounds like a tunnafun!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Ecolo: That WAS a tunnafun!



**If win:**

  * Moon Snail: Answer me!



* * *

Ecolo: You meanie! I just wanted to be formal, and you're already pinning so much on me!

Moon Snail: C'mon, you know what you did!

Ecolo: I don't wanna talk with you anymore! I'm gonna meet someone less brash!

Moon Snail: No! Don't get away!

[Ecolo gets away]

Moon Snail: ...Shoot.

* * *

**5-3: A Familiar… Threat?**

  * Battlers: Amitie vs. Lidelle
  * Match type: Fever



Ms. Accord: Mmkay! This is where I last remember her being.

Amitie: I'm sure she hasn't run off too far!

Arle: So... are we just gonna forget about what she did to Moon Snail, or...

???: *Cheery laughter*

Arle: I... guess so.

Lidelle: Behold! It is me, the scary minion of Jennifer!

Ms. Accord: So... is this one of those brainwashings you were talking about?

Amitie: Well, uh... sorta? They're usually... scarier than this... Look, I can tell she's trying.

Lidelle: Hee hee hee... are you scared? Well, you might want to JOIN US if that's the case!!!

Amitie: Don't count on it! Even if I'm..... scared... uh... I'll challenge you to a Puyo battle!

Lidelle: Muahaha... Let's!

Amitie: Puyo battle!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Lidelle: I warned you! I'm scary! OoooOOOooo!



**If win:**

  * Amitie: Wow! I was... so... scared... um...



* * *

Lidelle: Oh nooooooo! I may have been beaten, but... I'll be back! Soon! Soon! *Runs away*

Ms. Accord: Eh...? That didn't help much.

Popoi: So, meow might we save her?

Amitie: It's simple! Just wait for two of them to get together, and then beat them in a tag team battle!

Ms. Accord: Oh! That sounds easy, actually!

Amitie: Not really... we need to find two at once, AND we need to see them without Jennifer. Those occasions are few and far between...

Carbuncle: GUUU GU GU GU GU GU!

Amitie: Wait! There's one already! Lemme see if I can lead him to Lidelle!

Arle: Amitie, wait!

[Amitie chases after Carbuncle]

Arle: Oh no...

Sig: Quick! We need to save her!

* * *

**5-4: I DON'T Need a Hero**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail vs. Lagnus
  * Match type: Tsu



Lagnus: What an embarrassment... a powerful hero of light... stuck in the lightless depths of space... How can I possibly fight evil in a position like this!?

Moon Snail: Dude...? You okay?

Lagnus: *Heroic Gasp* Another person! A man of red eyes, a ridged, two-tipped tail, a devilish hat, and gritty, black, leather gloves... there's no doubt about it! You are a villain!

Moon Snail: What!? No! I'm actually trying to-

Lagnus: You cannot trick me, fiend! I've been waiting to vanquish true evil for a very long time! And my defeat of you will satisfy that craving! Come forth at once, and face LAGNUS THE BRAVE!!!

Moon Snail: ...No. *Starts walking away*

Lagnus: WAIT! *Grabs Moon Snail by the shoulder* It is dishonorable to back down on a declaration of a duel! Face the danger! Face your greatest challenge!!!

Moon Snail: I have more important things to do. *Tries to walk away again*

Lagnus: NO! *Grabs Moon Snail by the shoulder again* I need this! I need to do what I've been destined to do! I must defeat you! And I must convince you to reform!

Moon Snail: Y'know what, you're starting to tick me off! Fine! I'll do a stupid battle with you! If it shuts you up!

Lagnus: That is the energy and bravery I was hoping for... from a villain like you! Let's!

Moon Snail: Puyo battle!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Lagnus: A hero always prevails!



**If win:**

  * Moon Snail: The "villain" wins. What say you?



* * *

Lagnus: No... it... cannot... be! Good is to always be victorious! How is this possible...

Moon Snail: Maybe there's the possibility that, I dunno... I'M NOT A VILLAIN!?

Lagnus: You're... not?

Moon Snail: NO! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME THE FIRST FEW TIMES!?!? In fact, I'm trying to get back to my home planet to stop someone from brainwashing a bunch of other people, and your bluntness actually slowed that down! ONE OF MY FRIENDS MIGHT'VE BEEN BRAINWASHED CUZ OF YOU!

Lagnus: Brave sir... I sincerely apologize for my wrongdoings. I wish to redeem my mistakes, and I would like to join you on this journey. May I?

Moon Snail: No. *Starts walking away*

Lagnus: WAIT!

* * *

**5-5: Accord's Simple Plan**

  * Battlers: Ms. Accord vs. Jennifer
  * Match type: Big Bang



Ms. Accord: Oh, Amitie... please don't tell me you've wandered too far from here...

Sig: I hope not... I hope she's safe...

Amitie: Oh, Siiiiig...

Sig: Amitie?

Lemres: Sig, wait!

[Sig runs after Amitie's voice, and the others follow him.]

Sig: You okay?

[Amitie turns around, showing her dulled eyes]

Sig: ...No...

Amitie: Don't worry... Carbuncle is perfectly fine... Hee hee!

Ms. Accord: Amitie!?

Jennifer: Heheheheheh... Do you all like what I did to your little friend?

Ms. Accord: So, you're Jennifer!?

Jennifer: Of course. You caught on quite late, haven't you?

Ms. Accord: Okay, listen. I'd like to confront you about this. Personally.

Jennifer: Oh, I'd be glad to. Amitie, Carbuncle, come with me.

[Ms. Accord, Jennifer, Amitie, and Carbuncle visit a different part of the forest.]

Ms. Accord: Jennifer, please tell me... Why are you doing this?

Jennifer: Heh heh heh... I can answer that... Behold! *Holds out the book, which starts shifting colors*

Ms. Accord: Well, I can tell that the book has some very pretty colors! But I'm sorry, I still don't quite... get it...

Jennifer: Just... think about it for a moment, and it'll all make sense

Ms. Accord: I'd honestly prefer if you just told me.

Jennifer: Wait... Oh, for the love of... OPEN YOUR EYES!

Ms. Accord: Um... no thank you.

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Jennifer: Then I'll force your eyes open myself!



**If win:**

  * Ms. Accord: So what was that book supposed to do anyway?



* * *

Jennifer: Grr... So all you need to is... CLOSE YOUR EYES!?!?

Ms. Accord: I guess? I don't know what you were trying.

Jennifer: Well... that's a secret. ...Oh no, they're coming. Amitie, Carbuncle, come here!

Ms. Accord: Wait right there!

[Jennifer runs away]

Ms. Accord: I'm sorry... I let her get away.

Arle: She... always does that. *Sigh* She's really getting on my nerves. But I assure you, we'll find her again eventually!

* * *

**5-6: Some Dog-Gone Help?**

  * Battlers: Cookie vs. Ms. Accord
  * Match type: Fever



Sig: I... I think we're lost now.

Accord: It certainly seems like it... Perhaps someone could show up and guide us out of here? Ah, wishful thinking. We'll probably need to find out ourselves.

???: Ruff ruff!

Ringo: Eh?

Cookie: Bark bark bark!

Accord: Oh! Why, if it isn't Cookie!

Arle: You know who this is?

Accord: Of course! This is Cookie! She's Amitie's pet dog!

Klug: Oh, I remember! She brought her here for a show-and-tell a few days ago!

Cookie: *Whimper...*

Lemres: What's wrong, Cookie?

Cookie: Ruff ruff! Ruff! Bark...

Accord: I... don't exactly understand...

Cookie: Ruff! Ruff! *Grabs a Puyo*

Ringo: Does she... want to Puyo battle? How does a dog do a Puyo battle?

Accord: I guess we can just go ahead and see! Let's!

Cookie: BARK BARK BARRRK! *Pant pant*

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Accord: I guess I might've expected a little too much from a dog, huh?



**If win** :

  * Cookie: Bark! *Panting*



* * *

Arle: Wow! She has a lot skill for a dog!

Cookie: Ruff! *Licks Accord's face*

Accord: Hehehe! She's cute!

[Cookie signals the group and starts walking in a direction.]

Lemres: Seems she wants us to follow her. I think she might know the way out!

Arle: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

* * *

**5-7: In Space, a Surprising Amount of People can Hear You Play**

  * Battlers: Panotty vs. Moon Snail
  * Match type: Tsu



Moon Snail: My gosh... I've been here for hours now. I'm gonna go insane.. Y'know what? I dunno when a way back will come, so... I'll just sit here and... ah... relax. Stare at the nebula for a bit... so... beautiful... And maybe... imagine some... flute music. That always calms my nerves...

[Some flute music starts playing]

Moon Snail: Ah... that's more like it... Hmm... maybe a bit more... in tune?

[The flute music starts to have a rhythm to it]

Moon Snail: Yes... perfect... Just what I needed to imagine... I could almost... fall asleep like this... All because of my imagination...

Panotty: Oh, hello sir! What did you think of my act?

Moon Snail: Wow, I must REALLY be going insane. I even imagined someone playing the flute music!

Panotty: Imagined...? YOU THINK I'M JUST A FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION!?

Moon Snail: ...Yeah? Why would there just be a random flute-playing kid in the middle of space?

Panotty: EXCUSE ME, BUT I'M THE REAL DEAL! And if you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you in a Puyo battle! The only way I know how!

Moon Snail: Well, okay then?

Panotty and Moon Snail: PUYO PUYO BATTLE!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Moon Snail: I didn't feel a thing.



**If win** :

  * Panotty: Now do you see me as reality!?



* * *

Moon Snail: Woah! Your Puyo skills... there's no denying it now! You ARE real!

Panotty: Told ya!

Moon Snail: You have a lot of skill for a youngin'! Not perfect, but it was a pleasure to hear it in these trying times.

Panotty: Oh? Finally, someone who understands my musical talent!!! Thank you so much, sir! I've been practicing a lot lately!

Moon Snail: ...In space?

Panotty: Uh, yeah? That's where I am right now, right?

Moon Snail: Yep. Do you know how you even got here?

Panotty: Nope! Woke up one day and found myself stuck here. Wasn't too upset, though! I took the time to play my flute without people making fun of me for it! But... I dunno. I'm starting to get lonely. Do you... perhaps know how to get out of here?

Moon Snail: Maybe? Here's the plan I have...

* * *

**5-8: Going Back Home**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail and Panotty
  * Match type: Co-Op Trial



Panotty: So... if you pop a lot of Puyos in a short time span... you can teleport?

Moon Snail: Mhm. That's how I got stuck here personally. Some lady did that to me for no good reason!

Panotty: That's sad! But I think we might be able to get there if we try and pop a lot of Puyos together!

Moon Snail: That sounds like a plan. It'd help if we worked together instead of battling, don't you think?

Panotty: Oh, absolutely! You ready!

Moon Snail: More than I'll ever be!

(Puyo match commences)

* * *

Moon Snail: Phew! That sure was a lot!

Panotty: I don't... feel anything yet.

Moon Snail: It takes a moment. And...

Panotty: Woah! I can feel it now! We're going places! Woohoooooo!

Ecolo: Hey! It's that meanie again! What do you think YOU'RE doing!?

Moon Snail: Wait! No! Stay out of the way! Stay out of the-

[They all teleport]

* * *

**5-9: Primp Pressure!**

  * Battlers: Panotty and Cookie vs. Amitie and Carbuncle
  * Match type: Tag Team



Arle: And just like that! We're back in Primp Town!

Accord: What a nice doggy! Thank you! *Pets Cookie*

Cookie: *Pants happily*

[Moon Snail teleports in front of the group and faceplants onto the ground.]

Ringo: Moon Snail!?

Moon Snail: (Muffled) I found Ecolo...

Ringo: Really!? Where were they?

Moon Snail: *Gets up* They were nearby in space... but they ran off for a bit, and then they teleported here.

Ringo: Oh no! So they're here now!?

Moon Snail: I... I think.

[Panotty teleports next to Moon Snail]

Panotty: Yay! My feet are finally touching the ground again!

Ringo: And... who's that?

Moon Snail: Some kid who got stuck in space and needed help getting back.

Arle: Hey, I know you! You're Panotty! How did you get to this world?

Panotty: Some weird shenanigans, I guess. Anyway, I hope you've learned some manners while I was gone!

Arle: Well, that depends...

???: Heh heh heh...

???: Guu guu guu...

Ringo: Oh no!

Amitie: So.... you thought you could evade me for so long?

Carbuncle: Guuu guguu!

Moon Snail: THEY GOT AMITIE!?!?!?!?

Cookie: BARK!!! BARK!!!

Accord: This may be a bit weird, but... I think Cookie wants to tag team battle with them!

Panotty: Tag team battle? Sounds fun! I'll help the little doggy out!

Amitie: So you dare challenge us? This will be fun...

Panotty: Bring it on! I'll show you how great my rhythm is!

Amitie: TAG TEAM BATTLE!

Carbuncle: GU GUU GUGUU!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Amitie: You didn't stand a chance.



**If win** : 

  * Panotty: Won with style!



* * *

Arle: Wow, how did you suddenly get so good with that flute? I remember you used to sound like a dying car engine...

Panotty: Practice makes sugar to the ears! I'd like to see you replicate this!

Amitie: Ohhh... What happened?

Carbuncle: Guuuu... Guu guguuu?

Cookie: Bark?

Amitie: Is that...? Cookie!!! *Runs over and picks up Cookie* You're such a good girl!!!

Cookie: *Howls happily*

Maguro: Sweet! They're back to normal!★

Moon Snail: Amitie! You're back!

Carbuncle: Guu!

Arle: CARBY!!! *Hugs Carbuncle* I missed you soooooo much!

Carbuncle: Guu guu!

Moon Snail: Heh... I wish I had a pet I could hug...

Amitie: Don't worry, Moon! I'll let you pet Cookie!

Cookie: Hmm?

Moon Snail: Oh, thank you! She looks so fluffy... *Starts petting Cookie*

Cookie: *Pants happily*

Moon Snail: She's so cute...

Cookie: *Nibbles Moon Snail's fingers*

Moon Snail: YIPE!!! SHE'S TRYING TO EAT ME!!!

Amitie: Don't worry, silly! She just likes to nibble fingers sometimes!

Moon Snail: O-oh... That was kind of embarrassing, huh?

Amitie: Don't worry about it!

Moon Snail: O-o-okay... *Keeps petting Cookie*

Maguro: Aww, look how cuddly they are!★ Perhaps I could have something to pet... maybe you, Risukuma?

Risukuma: Well, I wouldn't be opposed to it, I guess.

Ringo: Uh, guys? That's sweet and all... but we need to deal with Ecolo! They're on our planet right now, and that's not safe for anyone!

Risukuma: Oh dear... you're right!

Klug: Ecolo!? Oh no...!

Arle: Ohhhhh, they're always bad news! 

Moon Snail: They teleported next to me and Panotty, so they can't be too far away!

Ringo: Right. Let's split up! Maguro, Ris, and I will head north. Lemres, Moon Snail, and Klug, go west! Arle, Carbuncle, and Panotty can go east, and Sig? Stick with Amitie, Cookie, and Accord down south. We'll meet up back here in twenty minutes!

Maguro: Sounds like a plan!★

Lemres: You can count on us, Ringo.

Arle: Let's go!

Sig: Um, sure.

* * *

**5-10: Ecolo Finale**

  * Battlers: Ringo vs. Ecolo
  * Match type: Big Bang



Ringo: Ris, Maguro, look! There they are!

Ecolo: Now, where did that little meanypants go?

Ringo: Ecolo, stop! Are you brainwashing people again?

Ecolo: Eh???

Ringo: Answer me!

Ecolo: Uh?????

Ringo: Ecolo, please. You're not helping anyone with this!

Ecolo: What are you taking me for? I've been in space for the last few days! I couldn't have done anything wrong, could I?

Ringo: Ecolo, please. You're making this tougher for us.

Ecolo: But I gave you an answer, Ringo! What more do you want, a Puyo battle?

Ringo: Sure... If it means more details!

Ecolo: Well, why not! If you win, I'll tell you all I know about the situation!

Ringo: Deal's a deal!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Ecolo: Guess I'll keep the secrets!



**If win** :

  * Ringo: Tell me EVERYTHING.



* * *

Ecolo: Oh, alright! You win fair and square! I'll tell you all I know. But you better listen! I'll only say it once!

Ringo: Go on, then.

Ecolo: This'll be a surprise, I guess, but I have nothing to do with any of this! However, I have an idea on what happened. It was someone with an affinity for books! It was once someone more notable, but it was an outcast! Now it remains mysterious, and it only lets others in on its desires as a trick! It's a master of deceit!

Ringo: Hmm... This could prove useful... Perhaps Moon Snail could tell us more about Legamünt and we can see if this holds true. Thanks, Ecolo.

Ecolo: Any time, Ringo~!

[Back to Primp Town...]

Ringo: So, we're back here!

Maguro: And we have some important info on our hands!

Arle: Oh? Please tell us!

Ringo: Okay, so... Ecolo is not behind it!

Klug: I expected as much all along!

Ringo: But... they gave us some important information on just who it could be!

Lemres: Do share.

Ringo: It's someone who was once notable, but became an outcast, is now mysterous, and is now a trickster.

Lemres: Hmm... does this hold up to Moon Snail's Legamünt theory?

Klug: I'd ask him, but he's been incredibly flustered for the entire trip!

Moon Snail: *Blush*

Ringo: Moon Snail?

Moon Snail: H-huh, what? Oh, uh, what's going on?

Ringo: Tell us about Legamünt.

Moon Snail: Oh, yes, sure. *Ahem* There is a group of legendary heroes called the "Heavenly Knights". They're dedicated to guarding and protecting the order of heaven and the world itself. They fight for the safety of others, and for each other. However, there was an outlier to all of them: Legamünt. He said to work by their request, but he never showed it. He worked alone, and kept his agenda as secretive as possible. While he still tries to protect others, he spends most of his times in a library, trying to advise those who ask him for the way to their goals. But, knowing what happened when I followed his directions for the Moon Stone, I think he's a rogue! There's no other way to explain it!

Ringo: Spends his time in a library... remains mysterious... partially an outcast... and possibly a trickster... That's it! It's got to be him!

Arle: We just need to confront him and get him to stop all of this! But... where is this library, exactly?

Moon Snail: I first saw him at the Pwurp Island library!

Amitie: Alrighty! I have a book that shows where every place I've gone to is! Pwurp Island library should b... Huh!? My bookmark! Jennifer must've stolen it! That's a bummer... but I can still look for it in the index! ...Mhm. There it is! Follow me!


	7. Act 6: Looking for Legamünt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two down, one to go. All signs point to Legamünt being the one behind this mess. The one problem? They need to get to Pwurp Island, which is a fairly far ways away. And Jennifer has her eyes set on the land too. Things aren't gonna be easy.

**6-1: How to Get Back**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail vs. Ally
  * Match type: Spinner



Ringo: Okay, so to find Legamünt at Pwurp Island, we need to... actually... get to Pwurp Island. And... that could be a bit of an issue.

Moon Snail: Hmm... I wasn't thinking that getting back home would be such an issue, but... Thing is, I got off the island via boat, and after the mess I've went through... Shoot. I don't know where it went.

Klug: Trick question! Just find another boat!

Moon Snail: Yeah, right. What are the chances of that?

???: Did someone need a ride?

Amitie: I know that voice! Ally!

Ally: Why, if it isn't my lovely friend Amitie!

Amitie: Where have ya been? I missed you!

Ally: I missed you too!

Moon Snail: Uh, hi, Ally. Nice to meet you.

Ally: Hey! I remember you! You're Moon Snail! From Pwurp Island!

Moon Snail: The one and only.

Lemres: You... recognize her?

Moon Snail: Y-yes...

Ally: So I heard you wanted a ride back home, eh?

Moon Snail: Sorta.

Ally: Well, easy! Just beat me at Puyo Puyo, and I can find a boat for you and your pals!

Moon Snail: A fair trade. Let's!

Ally: Fall in love!

Moon Snail: HANG ON, THIS ESCALATED TOO QUICKLY!

Ally: Sorry! It's just a catch phrase of mine! Guess I should instead say... LOVE CONQUERS ALL!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Ally: Told ya! Nothing stops love!



**If win:**

  * Moon Snail: My heads spinning...



* * *

Ally: Haha! That's the Moon Snail I always remembered excelling at Puyo Puyo!

Moon Snail: Really? I don't remember being _that_ good until I went on the search for the Moon Stone.

Ally: We battled before you and Jennifer left, remember! You did two all-clears in quick succession! I was no match...

Moon Snail: Oh, right.

Ally: Anyways, follow me! I know where we can go!

(The group leaves. Suddenly, Jennifer and her followers appear.)

Jennifer: So... Pwurp Island... that place is bustling with people. We can go out and pick as many fools as we could ever need...

Satan: Yes... then nobody can stop us at that point!

Jennifer: All we need... is to follow them...

* * *

**6-2: The Secrets of Pwurp Island**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail vs. Ciel
  * Match type: Fever



Ally: Lookie here! This lovely boat should get us straight to Pwurp Island!

Ringo: That's great, Ally. I respect your help, but... uh... I don't think this'll fit all of us.

Amitie: Oh no...!

Arle: I can probably carry Carbuncle! That should free up a spot!

Amitie: Yeah! I can hold Cookie too!

Moon Snail: Well, we still only have 8 spots. We'll have to leave three behind, unfortunately.

Maguro: I guess I can stay behind.

Risukuma: In that case, I'll stay here too. Don't worry! We'll be safe!

Panotty: I'll keep them entertained with my music!

Ringo: I guess that works. See ya, Maguro and Risukuma. I'll miss you.

Maguro: Ah, shucks! I'll miss ya too, Ringo!★

Ringo: Heh heh... Stay safe.

[The group, excluding Maguro, Risukuma, and Panotty, enter the boat and swim to Pwurp Island.]

Ally: Here we are! Pwurp Island!

Moon Snail: Home sweet home... Seems perfectly untouched. I don't think Jennifer has gotten here yet.

Ciel: Oh. Good to see you back.

Moon Snail: Heya, Ciel.

Ciel: Salutations, Moon Snail. Are you out stone searching, too?

Moon Snail: No, actually. In fact, my search lead me to disaster.

Ciel: Hmm?

Moon Snail: My best friend got brainwashed, and now she's going around brainwashing others!

Ciel: That's not good... Has she gotten to this island yet?

Moon Snail: Thankfully, no. However, I need to find Legamünt. I want to give him a piece of my mind!

Ciel: I don't know where he is right now. But I can lead you to the Heavenly Knights. They'll probably know where he is.

Moon Snail: That would be very much appreciated!

Ciel: But... only if you win at a Puyo battle.

Moon Snail: Huh? Why?

Ciel: I can't just take time out of my day without a reason. If you can beat me, it'll prove to me that you're ready to confront him.

Moon Snail: That doesn't make sense... but fine. Let's...

Ciel: Puyo battle.

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Ciel: You've still got a bit of learning to do.



**If win** :

  * Moon Snail: I don't have much more time...



* * *

Ciel: Well played.

Moon Snail: Thank you. You did fairly well, too.

Ciel: Thank you.

Moon Snail: Now, where might these Heavenly Knights be?

Ciel: They aren't too far away. Follow me!

Moon Snail: Wait wait wait! I don't have wings...

Ciel: That shouldn't be a problem. *Grabs Moon Snail's arms*

Moon Snail: MEEP!

Ringo: Wait! What about us!?

Sig: ...And they're off.

Ringo: Ha ha ha... Dang it. Guess all we can do is wait.

* * *

**6-3: Cats Hate Water**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Rulue
  * Match type: Tsu



Rulue: Hmm! So I've heard rumors of this "Jennifer" folk causing quite the ruckus. Do you have any word on the matter? Because frankly, I find it quite ridiculous!

Minotaur: I'm afraid it is not, Lady Rulue. I've seen it for myself. She had a book... and it could hypnotize whoever would look at just the cover.

Rulue: Oh. Is that so? Well, no book is as strong as my legs! If she ever tries to confront me, I'll just kick her to the side. Hah!

Satan: Why, hello, Rulue~!

Rulue: Satan! My dearest Dark Prince! Oh, is it not just lovely to see you here today? Hee hee...

Satan: And I was hoping to run into you, Rulue! You're looking just LOVELY today!

Rulue: I can say the same for you, and your beautiful green hair!

Satan: Oh, Rulue, you're so good at making me blush!

Rulue: Why thank you. my love!

Satan: Why, you're welcome, my dear! Say... I have a gift for you...

Rulue: What is it, my prince?

[Satan presents a book]

Rulue: A book? How interesting... WAIT, A BOOK!?

Satan: Muahahahaha! You really thought I would fall in love with you at the drop of a hat? Don't be ridiculous!

Rulue: That wicked Jennifer... she took my beautiful Dark Prince! I am going to end her...

Minotaur: Lady Rulue! Look away!

Rulue: I'm trying... but I can't! It's... almost controlling me...

Minotaur: Oh no...

Rulue: ...Well... Show me where this "Jennifer" is, may you?

Satan: Of course...

Minotaur: Lady Rulue, what has gotten into you!?

Rulue: Does it matter? Follow me.

Minotaur: As much as I don't want to... I chose to follow you and guard you... no matter what. So I guess I must.

Rulue: Very good, Minotaur! That's the loyalty I was hoping for...

Minotaur: Mooo....

[Cut to the three reaching Jennifer]

Satan: I'm back, Jennifer. And I found her.

Jennifer: Very good, Satan. Now, let's depart.

Lidelle: Oh boy! Sounds fun!

[The five set up a boat and start sailing towards Pwurp Island]

Jennifer: We shouldn't be too far now... I can just feel it. Lemme get up, get a nice look at it, and- EEP! *Falls into the water*

Lidelle: Jennifer!? Are you okay?

Jennifer: I'm cold! I'm cold! Help me! Help me!

???: You'll be fine...

Jennifer: NO!

Rulue: C'mon, Jennifer! I'll help you back in!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Rulue: Oh dear... she's really angry now...



**If win** :

  * Jennifer: Brrr......



* * *

Jennifer: Yeesh... I'm soaking wet now. Thank goodness my lovely red rose's book wasn't on my hands when that happened...

Rulue: Land ho!

Jennifer: Perfect. I just need to dry off, then we can start looking for people who may be of use to us...

* * *

**6-4: Destination Heaven!**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail
  * Match type: Endless Trial



Moon Snail: Goodness sake, Ciel. Do you have to do that whenever you take me somewhere?

Ciel: Well, if it's that annoying, why didn't you just fly there yourself?

Moon Snail: Well...

Ciel: Exactly. I did you a favor back here. Your only other option would've been an obnoxious pink bird.

???: Why, what do we have here?

Moon Snail: Um... hello?

Yuri: Greetings. Knights, come forth! We have a couple of visitors.

Moon Snail: Who's he?

Ciel: That's Yuri. He's gentle and caring, but he does not take kindly to hostility.

Mars: Well, isn't that a new face? Hello, Kitsune! Do you perhaps need some protection?

Ciel: This is Mars. They're very friendly! However, they can sometimes come off and overprotective, I'll admit.

Hartmann: So this is who Ciel decided to show us this time? You better not waste my time, boy.

Ciel: This is Hartmann. He's gruff and doesn't take too kindly to new faces, but his prowess is invaluable to the team.

Emilia: Hello hello! I'm excited to speak with you!!

Ciel: Emilia's the youngest of the knights, as shown by her very excitable personality. She's genuinely ecstatic about being a knight, it seems.

Viola: And here's me, last as usual. Y'know, he seems pretty strong. Perhaps he could join us?

Ciel: And lastly, Viola. She's the most recent member of the team, and she's still training. She's a bit self-deprecating about her knightlihood compared to her allies.

Yuri: Right. So what brings you here, young one?

Moon Snail: I have... a bad feeling about Legamünt. He directed me to where he said the Moon Stone was, and it lead to my friend being brainwashed.

Hartmann: I'll be honest, I never trusted that guy anyway.

Yuri: Hang on! How do we know he isn't just fearmongering?

Moon Snail: Have you even heard what's going on right now!? She's brainwashing others left and right!

Viola: Now that you say it... I've heard rumors all around about this "Jennifer" person... Tell you what. If you can show your competence in a trial, and also give us proof of Jennifer being a true issue, then we can direct you to Legamünt.

Moon Snail: Deal!

(Trial commences)

* * *

Viola: Impressive. (A lot better than me, even...)

Moon Snail: And there you go. The first part of the deal is done. Now, I just need to find a way to show you Jennifer's grasp over the current world... Oh, I have a bad feeling she's already on the island.

Mars: Then we must make haste! We'll bring you back to the ground, and you can direct us to this "Jennifer" friend of yours.

Moon Snail: Sure thing. There's no time to waste!

* * *

**6-5: A Dance with Danger**

  * Battlers: Penglai vs. Jennifer
  * Match type: Party



Moon Snail: Wait, I see a boat. I think that's Jennifer.

Emilia: Jennifer's a boat!?

Moon Snail: No, I meant Jennifer's IN the boat.

Emilia: Oh! Hahaha! Silly me...

Hartmann: And it seems somebody is close to the docks, so they might be at risk... oh no...

Mars: Sir Hartmann! What's the matter?

Hartmann: It's Penglai...

Moon Snail: Do you... know him?

Hartmann: It's a long story.

Mars: Well, if that really is Jennifer, I will bring you down and just see what happens.

[Mars and Moon Snail fly down and view what's happening from a distance.]

Penglai: *Humming mixed with dancing*

Moon Snail: Wow... he's very, um... graceful, isn't he?

Mars: Hmm... Someone's approaching him. If anything suspicious happens, we strike!

Jennifer: *Gasp* Is that... the one and only Penglai!? I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!!

Penglai: Oh? Why, I'm glad to hear! I never thought I would garner such wide praise for my dancing.

Jennifer: Of course! You're so good at it! Pardon me, but can you teach me some of your best skills? I'd love to learn how to dance so gracefully myself!

Penglai: Why, certainly! But it takes plenty of concentration, so make sure you don't look away! Ha haa!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Jennifer: I didn't quite keep track. Could you do it again?



**If win** :

  * Penglai: Just know that there's more to dancing than just the moves!



* * *

Jennifer: Wow... incredible!!! That was so mesmerizing... but so eye-opening, too! I'll be sure to try what I've learned soon!

Penglai: My pleasure!

Moon Snail: She's... not being hostile... maybe someone saved her?

Mars: ...Are you sure?

Jennifer: Oh, oh! Before I go, can I have an autograph?

Penglai: An autograph? My, I've never had someone ask me for one of those before! Since you're the first, I'll gladly do one for free!

Jennifer: Thank you, thank you! Please sign my book! *Shows Penglai the book*

Moon Snail: *LOUDLY SILENT GASP*

Penglai: Why, certainly! ...Huh? It's color changing. Neat! I hope this autograph doesn't mess with the c...o...l...o...r...s...

Mars: Strike now?

Moon Snail: YES!

[Mars tries to run at Jennifer, but is stopped by Penglai.]

Penglai: Don't be so silly, you two! Did you really think we didn't know you were there?

Mars: ...It might be best if we depart, Moon Snail!

Moon Snail: so you believe me now!?

Mars: Very!

[Mars picks up Moon Snail and flies back to the Heavenly Guards.]

Yuri: Back so soon, Mars?

Mars: Yes, Yuri. And Moon Snail is right; Jennifer is real, and so is her brainwashing.

Yuri: So he was right... unfortunately. Perhaps he's right. Perhaps Legamünt is a double-crosser.

Viola: I didn't doubt him for a second. Now, I guess we can direct him to Legamünt's location. Here. *Hands Ciel a piece of paper* These are the directions to the library that Legamünt resides in. If you can take him there, Ciel, that would be great.

Ciel: You have my thanks, knights. And I'm sure Moon Snail will give you his as well.

Moon Snail: Mhm.

Ciel: Now, let's get you back to your posse, shall we?

* * *

**6-6: Paranormal Activity**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail vs. Yu & Rei
  * Match type: Fever



Moon Snail: Phew... glad we got outta there. I hate heights.

Ciel: Hello, everyone. We've returned.

Ringo: In the nick of time! I need some help!!!

Moon Snail: Hmm?

Ringo: Ally has gone missing, so the group has split up to find her... and I'm all alone on my side... and there's ghosts nearby! I... I can't handle ghosts!!!!!

Moon Snail: I ain't afraid of no ghosts. I'll try and make sure they don't bother you.

Ringo: Th... Thank you...

[Moon Snail and Ciel advance forward]

Moon Snail: Alright, ghosts... show yourselves!

Yu: Is that a call?

Rei: A call for the cryptic?

Yu & Rei: Get ready to be... SPOOKED!!!

Moon Snail: D'aww... you two are kinda cute, actually!

Yu: Um...

Rei: You aren't scared...?

Moon Snail: Of course not! I mean, if you want me to be scared... uh... Ahhhh! Scary ghost children!

Yu: We've... never seen anyone unphased by...

Moon Snail: AAAAAAAAAHHH! DULL EYES!?!?

Yu: Alright, please stop joking around. We know you're not scared, no need to mock us... *Sniffle*

Moon Snail: DON'T BRAINWASH ME!!! DON'T HURT ME!!! DON'T... DON'T LET HER KNOW ABOUT MY WHEREABOUTS!!!

Rei: Sister, I uh... think that's actual fear coming from him.

Yu: Oh! Hahaha! I guess he IS scared of us! Well, kitsune... don't make a move... or we'll make you...

Rei: ONE OF US! Muahahahahaha!

Moon Snail: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ciel: You said you weren't scared of ghosts...

Moon Snail: It's different! Her eyes are dulled! That means... THEY'RE JENNIFER'S MINIONS!

Yu: Wha...?

Moon Snail: Wait... there's two of them... Jennifer's nowhere in sight...

Rei: I think you're mistaken... we aren't-

Moon Snail: Ghost children, I challenge you to a tag team battle!

Yu: Nope! We fight as one!

Moon Snail: WHAT!?

Rei: That makes encounters with us all the scarier!

Moon Snail: THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Yu & Rei: Now, stay still, and you will be one of us... A GHOST!



**If win** :

  * Moon Snail: This achieves nothing!!!



* * *

Moon Snail: Th-there! I won! Don't hurt me...

Amitie: Moon Snail? Are you okay?

Moon Snail: N-no... those ghosts... they're Jennifer's minions...

Amitie: Huh? What makes you think that?

Moon Snail: She has... dull eyes...

Amitie: Aw, calm down! Yu's just... like that!

Moon Snail: ...Really?

Amitie: Of course! She's a ghost, after all!

Yu: Yeah! We've never heard of this silly little "Jennifer" before!

Jennifer: Well, you're hearing about her now...

Moon Snail: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!? HOWDIDSHEGETHERESOFAST!?!?

Jennifer: You were silly to think you could get away from me forever, Moon Snail...

Moon Snail: I FOUND YOU A MILE AWAY TWO MINUTES AGO!!!!!

Jennifer: Why are you so weirded out? Are you just... slow?

Ciel: So this is Jennifer?

Jennifer: Why, of course... and you're looking like quite a useful minion...

Ally: Yes, Ciel... join us! You'll love our cause...

Amitie: WAAAAAAAH! SHE GOT ALLY!!!

Ciel: Um... I'll pass.

Ally: I'm afraid that's the wrong choice! If you want to stand by it, you'll have to beat me in a puyo battle!

Ciel: Hmm... go ahead. I've already calculated five different ways to win, so... have at it.

Ally & Ciel: Puyo Puyo battle!

* * *

**6-7: Love and War**

  * Battlers: Ciel vs. Ally
  * Match type: Big Bang



**If loss** :

  * Ally: Not even the most dastardly kinds of love can be trumped!



**If win** :

  * Ciel: All according to calculations.



* * *

Ally: Aw... I thought you would've loved having what we have!

Ciel: It doesn't look fun, I'm sorry.

Jennifer: Grr... This is STILL not the end! Next time I see you, I'll... Oh my goodness, they're so cute!!!

Yu: Who, us?

Jennifer: Of course! I wanna hug you little ghosts so badly!

???: Do not.

Jennifer: ...Why not?

???: It is a big risk...

Jennifer: But... cute!

???: You can't trust a ghost!

Jennifer: ...Cute!

???: They could steal your soul!

Jennifer: CUTE!!!

Ciel: Is she... talking to herself?

Ally: I don't even know...

???: They could take everything away from us! They could even... turn you into a ghost yourself! And then nobody can trust YOU!

Jennifer: *Grunt* Fine, alright! I'm sorry, ghosties. I just had a bit of an argument with my love...

[Jennifer and Ally leave]

Ciel: I... don't know what that was all about.

Amitie: *Sniffle* Ally...

Moon Snail: D-don't worry, Amitie... I promise we'll save her, just like everyone else.

Amitie: You... promise?

Moon Snail: Yep. Crossing my heart.

Amitie: Thank you, Moon Snail.

Moon Snail: Now, we need to regroup and find the library. Ciel and I got some help, and we know where he is now. Come with me!

[Moon Snail, Ciel, and Amitie leave.]

Rei: Guess we better do some haunting elsewhere...

Yu: Let's go to Primp Town! I heard there's a new kid there!

Rei: Ooh! We can scare the everloving daylights out of them!

* * *

**6-8: Taming the Dragon**

  * Battlers: Arle vs. Draco
  * Match type: Original



Amitie: This is really disappointing... I guess we need to regroup and break the news.

Moon Snail: I guess. Uh, where were you supposed to regroup?

Amitie: No worries! I'll just take the lead for you!

[Eventually, Amitie, Moon Snail, and Ciel return to the rest of the group.]

Arle: Nice to meet you all again!

Amitie: You too, Arle! But... I have some disheartening news... Moon Snail and I found out th-

Klug: Hang on... is that her again!?

Ringo: Oh no...

Draco: So, Satan! What was it that you wanted to show little ol me?

Satan: Why, Draco, my new friend wanted to show you something!

Jennifer: Greetings, Draco.

Draco: Oh! Hello!! You're cute, but not as cute as me! Haha!

Jennifer: Why, thank you, Draco. Wanna see something truly pretty?

Draco: Ooh!!! Show me show me show me!

[Jennifer shows Draco the book]

Draco: Wow! The colors are so pretty... So shiny... So... pretty...

Arle: Oh no... Not Draco, too!

Moon Snail: WE LITERALLY DEALT WITH HER A FEW MINUTES AGO! HOW DOES SHE MOVE SO FAST!?

Jennifer: That is not for you to know.

Ringo: DID YOU GET US CAUGHT AGAIN, MOON!?

Satan: Of course not. We knew you were there from the start.

Ringo: Oh...

Draco: Hey, can I battle them? I'm getting so bored!!!

Jennifer: Knock yourself out. The beloved and I have some very important things to do. Hold them back for me.

Arle: Oh no!!!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Draco: You can't compete with me!



**If win** :

  * Arle: This is just going too far!



* * *

**6-9: The Hooligans with Horns**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail & Ciel vs. Satan & Lidelle
  * Match type: Tag Team



Draco: Owwwwwww! You meanie...

Arle: I know she's brainwashed, but now I kinda feel bad...

Lemres: I'm sure she'll forgive you once she's freed! *Chuckle*

Draco: Satan! Lidelle! *Sniffle* Please show her some manners...

Satan: Well well well, Arly... Are you ready for the ultimate showdown?

Arle: Uh... no. *Slowly backs away*

Satan: Grr... Fine! I'll just challenge one of your friends! Perhaps that fox over there. I have something to settle with him.

Moon Snail: NO! ANYONE BUT ME! PLEASE! NOOOOOO!

Lemres: Moon, this is the perfect opportunity!

Moon Snail: ...For what?

Lemres: *Points at Ciel*

Moon Snail: Ooooh...

Satan: What say you!?

Moon Snail: You! Her! Ciel! Me! Tag Team battle! *Meep*

Ciel: What's this gonna do?

Moon Snail: You'll see...

Satan: Very well! You'll regret this choice, Moon Snail. Lidelle! Help me deal with these two lowly fools!

Lidelle: Uh... I'll try...

Satan: We'll send you both to the Puyo underworld! FOR ETERNITY!!!

Moon Snail: N-no! No you won't! I won't... allow it...

Ciel: Not a chance.

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Satan: Suffer your new life...



**If win** :

  * Moon Snail: I w... I warned you!



* * *

Satan: How could this be!? Me, the dark prince... stopped by a weasel and a winged wimp! No... it's all fading...

Moon Snail: ...

Lidelle: Big bro?

Satan: Lidelle! What brings you here today?

Lidelle: Um... where are we?

Ciel: This is Pwurp Island. Someone got you sent here against your will. At least that's what I've heard.

Satan: Who dares to fool me into doing their bidding!?

Arle: It was Jennifer! She went that way!

Satan: Arly?

Arle: Oh bother...

Satan: Why, I can always trust you, Arly~! I'll follow you and help you find her! After all, I have a bone to pick with her...

Lemres: Don't be so hasty, Satan. There's one more stop before we can finally be ready to defeat her.

Satan: It better be quick... I'm getting impatient!

Lemres: Perhaps I can help with that impatience with something sweet?

Satan: ...Like what?

Lemres: Candy, of course!

Satan: Ooh!! Do you perhaps have any cinnamon ones?

Lemres: Plenty! Heh heh! Take your pick!

Satan: Cinnamon mints! My favorite!

Arle: Uh, guys? Can we find Legamünt now?

Satan: Oh, of course! I guess I just wanted something to taste along the way.

Moon Snail: We have no time to lose!

* * *

**6-10: Legamünt Finale**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail vs. Legamünt
  * Match type: Active



Moon Snail: Welp... we're here. The library. This is it. We're finally ready to end this. Only a few more steps, and this will be all over. And I have all of you to thank.

Ringo: You're very welcome!

Amitie: No problem!

Arle: Thanks for spreading awareness.

Lemres: Any time.

Klug: Of course! You couldn't have gotten here without me!

Sig: Sure.

Ciel: Glad to be of assistance, friend.

Carbuncle: Guu guuguu!

Cookie: *Pant pant*

Moon Snail: Now... I'd like to confront Legamünt... in private.

[Moon Snail enters the next room on his own]

Legamünt: Salutations.

Moon Snail: Greetings, Legamünt.

Legamünt: I remember you.

Moon Snail: Of course you do.

Legamünt: I gave you directions to the Moon Stone, did I not?

Moon Snail: Yes...

Legamünt: And...

Moon Snail: And you TRICKED ME!

Legamünt: What...?

Moon Snail: Don't you "what" me, Legamünt! You lead me right into a trap! And you brainwashed my best friend, and... you caused a whole other cornucopia of problems! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!

Legamünt: Hmph. Is that what you really think?

Moon Snail: Of course I do!!! Who else could it possibly other than you!?

Legamünt: I think there's a slight misunderstanding.

Moon Snail: The heck there is! I challenge you to a Puyo battle, and you BETTER explain everything! I! WANT! ANSWERS!

Legamünt: Fine. This is it. Prepare yourself!

Moon Snail and Legamünt: PUYO PUYO BATTLE!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Legamünt: You were never worthy of that stone...



**If win** :

  * Moon Snail: Now reveal everything.



* * *

Legamünt: You're spirited, I'll give you that.

Moon Snail: Thank you. Now... TELL ME EVERYTHING! AND FREE JENNIFER AT ONCE!

Legamünt: Slow down, please. I need to tell you something important... I'm not behind this.

Moon Snail: I don't believe you for a second!

Legamünt: Bear with me. You are right. That was not where the Moon Stone was.

Moon Snail: I knew it! You lied to me!

Legamünt: Hang on. I'm not finished. I was not trying to direct you to that book, either. I never even knew that was there. I did not want the Moon Stone to fall into the wrong hands, and I did not know of your intentions or your handling of artifacts such as that. So I directed you to a forest, where the powers of the Moon Stone were written on ancient stone. So that you would understand just what it's capable of. So that if you were to realize that the Moon Stone was not there, and you had understood the true purpose of it, you would return to me and specify whether or not you wanted to keep pursuing it. And if you told me you understood what you were getting yourself into, I would redirect you to the true location. But I guess that was not a smart move on my part, was it...?

Moon Snail: So... you're... not the person behind the brainwashings?

Legamünt: No. I'm sorry for what I brought upon this world.

Moon Snail: Well, you need to atone! I understand the true power of the Moon Stone, and I would like to use it to stop this disaster!

Legamünt: That is fair. I will now reveal it to you. The Moon Stone is...

???: In my grasp...

Moon Snail: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

Jennifer: Were you expecting me?

Legamünt: Oh no... she has it?

Jennifer: Indeed I do! I bet you were sooooo excited to have THIS, Moon Snail! *Shows it to Moon Snail*

Moon Snail: How... How dare you...

Legamünt: You there! *Points his sword at Jennifer* Unhand that at once!

Jennifer: Never. Unless you would like to join me to have it to yourself! Hmm hmm hmm...

Legamünt: Blackmailing... I will make you unhand it, then!

Jennifer: You'll have to get through these, first!

Ally: Ha...

Draco: Ha...

Penglai: Ha...

Rulue: Ha...

Minotaur: Ha!!!

Jennifer: Moon Snail, I would like to thank you. For leading me to Pwurp Island once more! Now I have all the items I need, and now my army is growing again! Nobody can stop us now! There's just one more step I need... but that can come later! Farewell...

[Jennifer and her followers leave.]

Legamünt: This is a disaster... Moon Snail... you need to stop them. Whoever's behind this... they need to be stopped!

Moon Snail: I can't let her get away with the Moon Stone! I must leave now. Farewell, Legamünt. Until we meet again.

Legamünt: Good luck, Moon Snail. I'm counting on you.


	8. Act 7: A Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, none of the three suspects are behind this disaster. This leaves who's truly behind it all a mystery. But there's one idea left! They need to ask everyone who was brainwashed what they remember of their brainwashing. Perhaps then, they'll find a perfect clue to where this all leads.

**7-1: Well, Who Could it Be, Then?**

  * Battlers: Ringo and MS
  * Match type: Co-Op trial



Ringo: Moon Snail? What's going on? That didn't take very long.

Moon Snail: *Sigh* I was wrong.

Klug: Wait, what!?

Moon Snail: Despite my best guess, Legamünt isn't behind this.

Ringo: But... if it isn't him... or Ecolo... or Satan... then who is it?

Moon Snail: ...I don't know. I have virtually no guesses anymore.

Satan: Hhmph. I think there's only one logical thing to do at this point!

Lemres: And that is...?

Satan: We need to search!

Arle: Huh?

Satan: We can't afford to make guesses anymore! It's done us no good! We must get to the bottom of this! Dig down below this tree and find the roots! It's the only way!

Arle: You're right! We need to get some help, and then we can split up and seek the world out from top to bottom, until we finally find out who's behind this all!

Klug: Satan, you genius! ...But we need to get out of Pwurp Island first. We've already concluded that whoever's behind it, they aren't here.

Ringo: Right. We can probably find a boat at the same dock we arrived in.

Moon Snail: But we have a lot more people here now. They won't all fit!

Ringo: Good thought. TWO boats! I'll pilot one, you take the other.

Moon Snail: R-really? I'm... no good with boats...

Ringo: Don't worry, you'll be fine!

Moon Snail: Um... okay...

[The group arrives at the docks]

Ringo: Alright, two boats! Take your pick, everyone!

Satan: I'll pick whichever one Arly decides to choose!

Arle: I choose whichever one Satan decides not to pick.

Satan: What!? No! You can't say that! That's a paradox!

Arle: Well, if you're one of the most powerful beings in existence... why not try and fix this paradox?

Satan: But how? I don't know what I can do!

Moon Snail: Alright, quit bickering. We don't have much time.

Satan: Grrr, alright...

[Everyone gets into the boats]

Ringo: And we're off!

(Puyo trial commences)

* * *

Klug: And remember: to ensure the safest possible sailing, avoid using phrases like "Everything's going perfectly" and "At least we aren't in insert worse situation here"!

Moon Snail: I appreciate the advice, but... we're almost at land.

Klug: For future reference!

[The two boats finally arrive back on the other side]

Amitie: It's good to be back!

Maguro: Welcome back, everyone!★

Ringo: Hello, Maguro! ...Wait, did you NOT move away from here for the whole time!?

Maguro: Nah! Ris and I just passed the time with a couple of Puyo battles!

Ringo: And you won all of them, huh?

Maguro: How could you tell?★

Risukuma: GYARBARGLEMARGLE!

Ringo: Um... just a hunch.

Arle: You won't believe this, Maguro, but Satan actually came up with a good plan!

Maguro: Oh?

Satan: I'm glad you prompted me, Arly... You see, we found out that Legamünt was not, in fact, behind any of this. So, I had an idea! We just find everyone who got snapped out of their brainwashing, ask them what went down, and perhaps then, we can find out who's behind all of this!

Maguro: Sounds like a plan!★

Risukuma: *Ahem* I think we've already told you how we got subjected to this, so you need not ask us again.

Ringo: That just leaves, uh, plenty of others! Let's split up again and find them!

Moon Snail: Wait! Satan, Lidelle... how did you two get brainwashed?

Satan: That is a good question! For you see... I... don't remember.

Lidelle: My memory's hazy as well...

Moon Snail: Alright. Perhaps you'll be able to remember at the end of this.

Lidelle: Yeah!

Moon Snail: Righty then. Everyone ready?

Arle: Let's go!

* * *

**7-2: Persuading the Creeper**

  * Battlers: Satan vs. Schezo
  * Match type: Excavation



Schezo: Where is that wicked lady? When I find her, I'll give her a piece of my mind!

Satan: Well, if it isn't... *Sigh* Schezo Wegey.

Schezo: SATAN!? Why must you ALWAYS force yourself upon me wherever I go!?

Satan: Well, worry not, creeper. I simply want to ask you-

Schezo: What did you just call me...?

Satan: So I guess it's agreed then! One puyo battle, and we'll reveal whatever memories you have about Jennifer!

Schezo: I'll be as revealing as I want to be!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Schezo: Begone, foul prince.



**If win** :

  * Satan: So... tell me what you remember...



* * *

Schezo: Wait... it's all coming back... it's all coming inside me...

Satan: Eurgh... the memories, right?

Schezo: I remember now! While I was minding my own business, that Jennifer decided to get in my way. And she had a book... that book, I remember hiding under a rock during an escapade I had. And I was desperately hoping nobody would get its rocks off, but I guess she did. The book was furious at me for what I did. And by its command, Jennifer pounded me... No, wait, it was just a simple slap, but it was enough to daze me... and she lead straight into getting me hypnotized.

Satan: Hmm... interesting...

Schezo: I'll do anything to get back at her for what she did to me!

Satan: Including teaming up with me?

Schezo: Fine. I'll be your mate. Just this once.

Satan: Good! Let's find that Jennifer together!

Schezo: *Sigh*

* * *

**7-3: Petty Reckoning**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail and Klug vs. Feli and Baldanders
  * Match type: Co-Op Fever



Moon Snail: Why do I feel... a slight sense of impending dread?

Klug: Um, probably because of the girl going around brainwashing people, and also going at our throats?

Moon Snail: No, like, I mean... a different kind of dread, involving a different girl.

Klug: I dunno! I've never felt that kind of dread before, so I wouldn't know!

???: YOU.

Moon Snail and Klug: EEK!

Feli: I've been looking for you, Moon Snail. And I'm not happy.

Moon Snail: What, exactly, do you want from me!?

Feli: You already know. Your desires... they clash with mine. And for that, I'm afraid that retribution must be served.

Moon Snail: QUIT BEING SO VAGUE!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

Klug: I think I know, and I do not like it! Feli... I-I'm going to have to ask you to leave him alone!

Feli: Klug... it is unlike you to stand up against me, coward. What has changed?

Klug: Nothing! I always stand up to danger!

Feli: If that's the case... stand up to this!

???: *Howl*

Moon Snail: What was that?

Klug: *Terrified shock*

Moon Snail: Klug, what was that!?

Baldanders: Grrrrr!

Moon Snail: WHY DOES SHE HAVE A GIANT DOG!?

Feli: I think it's time to teach you two a lesson. Baldanders! Get them!

Moon Snail and Klug: [Just about equally terrified screaming]

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Feli: Nothing gets in the way between me and Lemres.



**If win** :

  * Moon Snail: I am NOT sleeping tonight...



* * *

Moon Snail and Klug: [Hyperventilating]

Feli: How... did you get past my dog...?

Baldanders: Whimper...

Feli: Ugh... I... remember something... about my brainwashing...

Klug: Eh? I've been wondering about that! Do tell!

Feli: Never! I refuse to let you two know anything!

Lemres: Moon Snail? Klug?

Moon Snail and Feli: Lemres!?

Feli: Don't. Get. Any. Ideas.

Lemres: Feli! I was looking for you. I wanted to ask you...

Feli: Anything, Mr. Lemres!

Lemres: Do you... perhaps know anything about the circumstances of your brainwashing?

Feli: I'll tell you everything. *Ahem* One day, I found Schezo. He was... acting odd. Odder than usual, I mean. I narrowly fought back against him, but I was still worried that he might've wanted to come after me. So... I seeked your help. But while I was searching for you, this lady with dull eyes confronted me. I was curious about what she wanted from me... and she showed me a book, saying it had the secrets to what I desired most... the secrets to opening your heart. I quickly grabbed the book and opened it to read all I could... but then a red flash hit me. While I was dazed, the book started to change colors... and I was stuck in a trance... And that's all I remember. Everything between that and you saving me is just darkness.

Lemres: ...Oh. I expected as much.

Feli: She lied to me... I want revenge on her... and I want the true answers to my desire!

Lemres: Well... uh... perhaps you and Baldanders could join us while we're looking for her?

Feli: That would be wonderful, Lemres... Anything for you... Even if I have to work with them... *Growl*

Lemres: Great! Meet me back at Primp Town, and I'll tell you what's going on!

Feli: Certainly. *Looks at Moon Snail* If you say ANYTHING to him, I will end you.

Lemres: Now now, no need to be hostile. *Giggle*

Klug: Thank goodness, she's gone. Now I can see why you're hiding it!

Moon Snail: Hiding what?

Klug: Don't act like we don't know! Haha!

Moon Snail: Just d-don't,,,

Klug: You're blushiiing!

Moon Snail: STOP!

* * *

**7-4: Worn out Faces**

  * Battlers: Maguro vs. Dapper Bones
  * Match type: Excavation



Raffina: I'm gonna go ahead and say it... If you've been looking for your lover for decades by now, I think you might as well just try and find someone else.

Dapper Bones: You don't understand, Raffina... there was nobody more perfect for me... I can't let that get away! And with that wish I made... I'm destined to see him again, one day... I'm coming for you, P-

Maguro: Hello, Raffina! A SKELETON!?★

Dapper Bones: Hhmph! What's YOUR problem!? You never seen a skeleton before? And you interrupted our conversation!

Ringo: He's had... a rough past with skeletons, you see.

Dapper Bones: I don't care about your past, lad! You've made me quite irritated! How about I teach you some manners in a Puyo battle!?

Maguro: OH HECK NO!★

Ringo: Maguro, don't forget our mission!

Maguro: Right. I mean... OH HECK YES!★

Dapper Bones: Very well! Let's!

Maguro: Puyo battle!★

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Dapper Bones: Now, back to business!



**If win** :

  * Maguro: Take that, skeleton!★



* * *

Dapper Bones: What a deathly clobbering that was... but somehow, I feel it helped me remember something...

Maguro: Yes?

Dapper Bones: Some weird, unfashionable lady approached me, saying that she knows exactly where my long lost lover was. But of course, I did not believe her! Why would I? I told her that I couldn't trust anyone with a hat that ridiculous clashing so heavily with the rest of her honestly fine fashion. This must've ticked her off, because she shoved a book in my face, and it started to take over my mind... all I remember is SOMETHING popping out and sticking its tongue out at me.

Raffina: Well? What if that was your chance to find him again? Guess you blew it!

Dapper Bones: No I did not! She obviously knew nothing!

Raffina: How do you know that!?

Ringo: That was Jennifer.

Raffina: ...Was it?

Ringo: Yes. He was brainwashed by her a while ago, remember? She was obviously trying to trick him into looking at that book, but his criticism probably made her just shove it in his face. And we can't trust her, can we?

Raffina: I guess you have a point. I've been looking for Jennifer for a while now. I apologize for ditching you earlier. May I join again?

Maguro: Of course! Any help is good help!★

Dapper Bones: I'll tag along too. Perhaps I can help you with your hair along the way.

Maguro: Huh?

Dapper Bones: Perhaps you don't know how silly your hairdo is because you can't even see it, or anything! How do you get by like that? It's a shame, because otherwise, I would've complimented your nice, casual wear.

Maguro: Don't push it. There's a reason I have it like this!★

* * *

**7-5: Regroup!**

  * Battlers: Lemres vs. Satan
  * Match type: Excavation



Ringo: Everybody here?

Amitie: Yep!

Satan: I have returned!

Arle: Hello!

Carbuncle: Guguu!

Ringo: And I see we've brought back a few people!

Schezo: This better be worth it...

Feli: Tell us the plan.

Ringo: Alright! So... Wait! Satan, do you remember anything? About your brainwashing?

Satan: Unfortunately not. I was busy dealing with the dark mage.

Lemres: Well, we kind of need some information, so... perhaps an Excavation battle can help?

Satan: I don't know how that'll work, but... sure. Let's give it a go.

Lemres: That's the spirit!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Satan: That was worthless!



**If win** :

  * Lemres: Let's see if that did the trick.



* * *

Satan: Yes, I remember now! That Jennifer lured me to her with Carbunny! I was fully convinced that he wanted to come back to me... but nope! That weasel just led me to a trap! And then she hypnotized me...

Lidelle: Oh yeah! That explains it... I think she used you to lure me to her. I wanted to stay with you for a bit, big bro. I didn't know she took your mind over...

Ringo: I'm noticing a pattern here... Jennifer must be luring everyone in with false promises. What about you, Amitie?

Amitie: Uh... I dunno! Maybe Carbuncle can help? We can remember if we both try it, right?

Carbuncle: Guu gu gu guu!

Amitie: Was that a yes or a no?

Arle: It was a yes!

Amitie: Then let's go!

Carbuncle: Guu guuu gu!

* * *

**7-6: A few more details**

  * Battlers: Amitie vs. Carbuncle
  * Match type: Excavation



**If loss** :

  * Carbuncle: Guu guu guguguu...



**If win** :

  * Amitie: Right! It's all coming back...



* * *

Amitie: I remember! I promised Arle that I would help find Carbuncle for her! She was really sad without him... And then I found him! But silly ol' me fell for the obvious trap, and it just lead me to Jennifer! And it all went like always... but I found the book strangely familiar? I don't remember the details... but I think she told me to give her the bookmark I was using...

Cookie: *Whine*

Arle: What about you,. Carbuncle?

Carbuncle: Guu! Gu guu gu gu guu gu guu gu guuguu! Gu guguuu gu guguu guu, gu gu gugu guu gu guu gugu gu guu gu guuguu guguu guu guuuguu gu!

Arle: There was some curry?

Carbuncle: Guu! Gu guuuuuuuu guu gu guuguu!

Arle: A big plate of it? Well, no wonder! If I noticed, I would've fallen for it too!

Ringo: Right, so... I think that's everything we need to know, hmm? Right! So, Moon Snail, let's start the plan! ...Moon Snail? ... ...... ...MOON SNAIL!? WHERE IS MOON SNAIL!?!?

Klug: Right, um... He didn't follow me back, for some reason. I think I might've embarrassed him a bit...

Ringo: Well, we can't let him wander off like that! What if he gets brainwashed!? Sorry, but we need to find him before we do ANYTHING!

Feli: Is he really THAT important? We can go on without him.

Lemres: He's the reason we're at this point in the first place. Without him, this whole disaster would've gone right under our noses until it was too late. We need him!

Klug: Right! I'll take the lead!

Ringo: (Please be safe, Moon Snail, please...)

* * *

**7-7: Recipe for Disaster**

  * Battlers: Witch
  * Match type: Tsu trial



Witch: A few purple Puyos... Some fresh pine leaves... and was it turnips? Or was it onions? ...No, I think it was turnips. Right! I have all the ingredients here! Let's get to making this potion! If it all goes well, it should reverse this brainwashing down and dandy!

(Puyo trial commences)

* * *

Witch: Is it working? Is it working? Smells good! I think it's-

[BOOM]

Witch: ...Where did I go wrong? Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have misplaced that recipe!

Jennifer: A potion recipe?

Witch: Yes. I'm trying to make a potion that reverses the effects of brainwashing. But I don't remember where I put the recipe. I just tried to make it from memory, and it went catastrophically.

Jennifer: Well, I happen to be a bit of a potion brewer myself! I'll let you borrow my own personal recipe book.

Witch: You'll do that for me? Thanks! You're too kind! Ooh, I like the cover! It can change color? Very fascinating... Is it a potion that made it do... t...h...a...t...

Jennifer: ...Like a moth to a lightbulb.

Witch: Pfft. I don't need a potion like that. This brainwashing is just fine...

Jennifer: Heh heh heh... I'm on a roll..

???: You sure are... Perhaps we can take a break and... sit by the lake, hmm?

Jennifer: That sounds good... We have nothing to worry about now.

* * *

**7-8: The unexpected discovery**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail vs. Jennifer
  * Match type: Big Bang



???: Ah, Jennifer... we've made so much progress here... and I couldn't have done it without you, my dear!

Jennifer: Now that we've gotten all the items, all we need is a vessel for you!

???: Yes... and I know just the one...

Jennifer: It'll be perfect, Aya, just perfect…

Aya: Hahaha... perfect, indeed.

Jennifer: My love… can I ask you something quickly? The answer might be obvious, but…

Aya: Yes, my dear?

Jennifer: Uh… how much do you love me…?

Aya: Oh... Jenny... I love you more than anything in the world! I wouldn't trade you for the entire galaxy! You mean oh so much to me...!

Jennifer: Awww, I will always love you too, Aya!!

Aya: That's my dear, Jennifer,,, *Emits from the book and hugs Jennifer's cheek*

Jennifer: [Purrs]

Moon Snail: [Disturbed speechlessness]

Jennifer: [Continued purring] ...EEK! *Hides book*

Moon Snail: [Even more disturbed speechlessness]

Jennifer: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, CRASHING OUR DATE LIKE THIS!?

Moon Snail: Were you... I... You... The book... Um...

Jennifer: SHOO! [Smack]

Moon Snail: OUCH! Jennifer... you've left me with no choice. You need to stop taking influence from whoever this "Aya" is!

Jennifer: *Hiss...*

Moon Snail: Let's settle this. BIG BANG BATTLE!

Aya: You've got this, my darling. End him.

Jennifer: Don’t worry, my sweet red rose. I’ll beat him!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Jennifer: You never stood a chance in the first place.



**If win** :

  * Moon Snail: Please tell me it worked...



* * *

Moon Snail: *Pant pant* Did it work? Are you... free?

Jennifer: I’m sorry, hun. I didn’t beat him…

Aya: ...But... you tried your hardest...

Jennifer: You always know the right things to say, Aya…

Aya: Why, thank you, gorgeous...

Moon Snail: Oh no... she's still under its influence!

Jennifer: Do you really think that you’d snap me out like that? Don’t make us laugh, Moon Snail…

Moon Snail: But this is getting out of control! You have to stop now before it's too late!

Aya: Is this guy serious...?

Jennifer: (Whispers) I think he is. And I don’t like it.

Aya: Please... just get him out of my sight.

Jennifer: Shoo, fowl kitsune! (Slaps Moon Snail)

Moon Snail: GAH! Fine! I'll go! (Oh, I hope this isn't hopeless...) *Runs away*

Aya: Thank you, Jenny... I was getting sick of him.

Jennifer: So was I, hun…

Aya: But now that he's gone... Let's start our date, shall we? I'm sure it'll be lovely.

Jennifer: Of course! (Kisses the cover of the book) Oh, I only wonder how beautiful you’ll look in your true form…

Aya: I'm sure it will be wonderful...

Jennifer: Now, where were we before that brat interrupted us…

Aya: Ah, yes. The lake. One of my favorite spots in the world. Would be an honor to share it with you.

Jennifer: Of course. Let's go!

* * *

**7-9: Klug's Breaking Point**

  * Battlers: Klug vs, Schezo
  * Match type: Big Bang



Ringo: Oh, he better not be in danger... I'm worried about him...

Cookie: Bark! Bark!

Baldanders: Woof! Woof woof?

Cookie: Bark bark bark! Bark! *Pant pant*

Baldanders: Woof! Woof! Woof woof bark!

Cookie: Bark... Bark!

[Cookie starts licking Baldanders]

Baldanders: *Pant pant pant*

Amitie: Oh! I think they're becoming friends!

Feli: Awww...

Moon Snail: Guys! Guysguysguys!

Ringo: Moon Snail!!! We were worried sick about you!

Lemres: You okay? You seem a teensy bit bruised.

Moon Snail: I... I assure you... I-I'm fine... But that's not the point. I just discovered something enormous...

Ringo: Tell us!

Moon Snail: The mastermind controlling Jennifer... is named Aya!

Klug: What...

Moon Snail: I don't know who Aya is either. But it's the one behind it all! AND it's INSIDE the book!

Klug: So... You mean...

Moon Snail: I mean what?

Klug: Schezo... You hid my book while we were in that forest, didn't you?

Schezo: Yes... I felt a bad energy coming from it.

Klug: THAT WAS THE RECORD OF SEALING! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! IF YOU JUST GAVE ME MY BOOK BACK, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!!!!!

Schezo: I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't-

Klug: SHUT IT! YOU PUT US ALL IN DANGER WITH YOUR STUPID FEAR!!!

Feli: C... Calm down, Klug...

Klug: NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! JENNIFER HAS MY BOOK, AND IT COULD CAUSE EXTREME DANGER AT ANY MOMENT!

Schezo: ...

Klug: Y'know what? I'm gonna teach you a lesson you will NEVER forget, creeper! This is what you get for starting this disaster!!!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Schezo: You almost dominated me...



**If win** :

  * Klug: ...I feel better now.



* * *

Klug: Ah... I just needed to vent my frustrations a bit.

Feli: Holy...

Arle: Schezo? Are you okay?

Schezo: ...

Arle: He's knocked cold. Klug was not happy, was he?

Klug: Right, so where was I? Um... Right! Jennifer has my book. I guess all I need to do is take it back from her, and all of this will be done!

Lemres: Klug... do you know how much danger you're putting yourself in?

Klug: Don't worry, Lemres! I'll be fine! I am one of the best, after all!

Amitie: Klug! Don't-

Klug: See you in a jiffy!

Amitie: ...Shoot. There he goes.

Moon Snail: How out of the loop am I? What's a record of sealing? What does Aya have to do with it?

Amitie: Aya is a demon from a long time ago. It's half of a demon that encompasses it and the ancestor of Sig, in fact. it was sealed in the Record of Sealing with three items. The Moon Stone, the Star Lantern, and the Sun Bookmark. ...OH NO! SHE HAS ALL THREE OF THOSE!!! Last time Aya got those items, it was released from the book and possessed Klug...

Sig: Is that why I'm immune to its brainwashing attempts?

Ringo: Greeeeat. Moon Snail's safe, but now Klug's in danger. *Sigh* It's not easy, is it?

Raffina: Should we... go save him?

Ringo: We better!

* * *

**7-10: Getting the Book Back**

  * Battlers: Klug vs. Jennifer
  * Match type: Active



Aya: Isn't it beautiful, Jennifer? A nice view... no need to worry about those hooligans with all our minions protecting us... and we have all the items needed to release me.

Jennifer: This is a perfect moment, Aya...

Klug: Excuse me! What do you think you're doing?

Aya: ...Act natural.

Jennifer: Klug. How nice to see you.

Klug: I know what you have on hand! That's my book, the Record of Sealing! I want it back! Right now!

Aya: ...Give it to him.

Jennifer: It won't be that easy! Only if you beat me in a Puyo battle!

Klug: Very well! This ends now, Jennifer! You're meeting face-to-face with the aspiring mage Klug!

Jennifer: Bring it on!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Jennifer: Wimp.



**If win** :

  * Klug: Hand it over! Now!



* * *

Klug: Yes! I win! This can all stop at last!

Jennifer: Well played, Klug. Well played. I made a promise. You may now have this book.

Klug: Why thank you, Jennifer. I'm glad you chose to finally concede after all this... um...

Jennifer: Played right into our hands, four-eyes.

Klug: You... you tricked me! Why didn't I see this coming...

Jennifer: Submit, Klug. It'll be fine...

Klug: No... NO! YOU CAN HAVE IT BACK! TAKE IT! TAKEITTAKEITTAKEITTAKEIT!

Jennifer: Nope. It's yours to keep.

Klug: Take it... Take it... Take... it... t...

Aya: Perfect...

Klug: Your wish is my command...

Jennifer: Simple. Bring me the three items in that sack over there.

Klug: With pleasure.

[Klug picks up the items and gives them to Jennifer.]

Jennifer: Can you believe it, Aya? It's almost time...

[Jennifer places the items down, releasing Aya from the book.]

Aya: It is your time again, Klug.

Klug: Yes... My time to submit to you...

[Aya starts to take over Klug's body.]

Klug: W-wait! What are you doing t...

[Klug falls over.]

Jennifer: My sweet red rose... how is it?

Strange Klug: I feel so alive, Jenny...

Jennifer: My goodness, Aya... You're... you're beautiful...

Strange Klug: No need to call me Aya, dear. I'm Strange Klug, now.

Jennifer: I can't wait until those rascals see you like this... *Kiss*

Strange Klug: Aw, Jennifer... it'll be wonderful! *Kisses back*

Jennifer: (Heavy purr)


	9. Act 8: Disaster Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not long until the rest of the group learns about what happened to Klug. This sets them back quite a bit. They'll have to change up their plans quickly, but there's quite a problem for their plans later on...

**8-1: The Crimson Demon Awakens**

  * Battlers: Strange Klug vs. Jennifer
  * Match type: Big Bang



Strange Klug: My darling Jenny... Are you having a good day?

Jennifer: Why, of course... How could I possibly have a bad day with someone as lovely as you by my side?

Strange Klug: That's what I thought... Now, we can simply relax, watch the beautiful view... Ah... Nobody's gonna go after us, with how big our army is now.

Jennifer: Indeed...and you've convinced them not to get into any stupid Tag Team battles, so nobody can stop us now.

Strange Klug: Mhm...

Jennifer: Say... now that it's just us, my prince...

Strange Klug: ?

Jennifer: Why not we have another Puyo battle?

Strange Klug: That would be wonderful, my cuddly lady...

Jennifer: Maybe a Big Bang battle? That's my favorite kind...

Strange Klug: Anything for you, dear...

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Jennifer: That was so much fun!



**If win:**

  * Strange Klug: How wonderful...



* * *

Jennifer: That was the best battle I've ever had!

Strange Klug: Thank you, love. I had plenty of fun myself.

Jennifer: *Blush* I love you so much, Strange Klug...

Strange Klug: Love you even more...

Jennifer: *Yawn* I'm kinda tired... can I rest?

Strange Klug: Of course. We've been running around all day, in fact. Here. *Takes off its cape and wraps Jennifer in it* So you can stay warm.

Jennifer: Thank you so much...

Strange Klug: Of course. Get some rest, and then we can plan out what we can do about Sig.

Jennifer: Of course... *Falls asleep*

Strange Klug: Sweet dreams, Jenny~

Jennifer: (This feels nice... but it also feels... wrong...)

* * *

**8-2: Crimson Wrath**

  * Battlers: Strange Klug vs. Moon Snail
  * Match type: Active



Moon Snail: Klug? Klug??? Where are you, bud?

Strange Klug: Oh punch me a hole and call me a punch card, that little fox is back...

Moon Snail: Klug, come out, please. I'm sorry for ditching myself earlier. Can you forgive me?

Strange Klug: Moon Snail! I'm over heeeeere!

Moon Snail: Klug! You sound different, but don't worry! I'm coming for you!

Strange Klug: He's such an idiot... *Starts petting Jennifer*

Jennifer: *Purrs while still sleeping*

Moon Snail: Klug! Are you... uh... Oh no! Jennifer... she's...!?

Strange Klug: What's your problem, brat!? Can you just leave us alone for once!?

Jennifer: *Meow*

Moon Snail: Okay, NOW this has gone way, way too far! Brainwashing her is one thing, but now you're making her fall in love with you!?

Strange Klug: You're... really late to the punch.

Moon Snail: I don't care! I'm going to put an end to this disaster right here right now! I challenge you to a Puyo battle! And if I win, you release Jennifer and EVERYONE ELSE from your control! INCLUDING Klug!

Strange Klug: That's a massive ask, Moon Snail... but I accept your challenge!

Moon Snail: (Wow, it actually accepted it?) Very well! This is it! Prepare for the final battle! The final...

Strange Klug: Wait, lemme just... *Sets Jennifer down and scratches the back of her ears*

Jennifer: *Purrs*

Strange Klug: Now...

Moon Snail & Strange Klug: PUYO PUYO BATTLE!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Moon Snail: I... I did it! Everyone is saved!!!



**If win:**

  * Strange Klug: The stakes weren't that high, after all.



* * *

Moon Snail: No... NO!!! You... YOU WON!?!?

Strange Klug: Nicely done, Moon Snail. You're as insignificant as ever. Nothing you can do can stop me, I guarantee you. Now be a good boy and run away, as fast as you can.

Moon Snail: Never! I'm standing my ground!

Strange Klug: That's fine, too. You can attend our wedding once we finish planning it!

Moon Snail: W-wedding...!? Oh... *Faints from fear*

Strange Klug: Ha! Such a coward, is he not? *Picks up Jennifer again and kisses her on the forehead*

Jennifer: *Purrs harder*

Strange Klug: (She's such a heavy sleeper, isn't she?)

* * *

**8-3: Dancing Lessons**

  * Battlers: Strange Klug vs. Penglai
  * Match type: Fever



Ringo: Moon Snail? Hello? *Sigh* He's been gone for a while. I hope he didn't get brainwashed...

Lemres: He keeps getting himself in trouble. I worry about him...

Carbuncle: Guu! Guu gu gu!

Arle: Hold on! I think Carby found him!

Ciel: Hmm? ....Oh dear. He's down and out...

Lidelle: I-i-i-is he dead!?

Arle: No! He's just... unconscious.

Lidelle: Oh, good...

Feli: (Damn it.)

Ciel: No bruises, outside of the ones he got from his last encounter with Jennifer, so I think it's out of fear.

Arle: How do you know?

Ciel: This happens fairly often.

Ringo: Well, how do we wake him up?

Lemres: I'll try. ...Moon Snail?

Moon Snail: L... Lemres... you're looking cute tod... *Wakes up* Oh!!! H... Hi there, L-l-Lemres...

Arle: Well, that was easy...

Lemres: Are... you okay, Moon Snail?

Moon Snail: N... No...

Amitie: What's wrong?

Moon Snail: Klug... he's brainwashed. And he has this scary red outfit too...

Amitie: Oh no... OH NO!!! That's not brainwashing! He's POSSESSED!!!

Moon Snail: He's WHAT!?

Amitie: I think... Jennifer released Aya and sicced it on Klug!

Sig: ...

Arle: Sig? What's up?

Sig: ...Nothing... *Shiver*

Ringo: I think it's getting late. Should we set camp and rest for a while? I think we need a bit of a break.

Lemres: Sounds good.

(A few minutes of camp setting later...)

Ringo: There we go! This cave should be good enough shelter for all of us!

Moon Snail: Will everyone be comfortable in here? I mean, I'm fine, personally. I'm used to sleeping in a cave, but I dunno about you guys.

Sig: I'll be fine.

Schezo: I dig caves more anyway!

Moon Snail: Alright. Let's get some rest now.

Ringo: Good night, everyone!

Moon Snail: Good night to you too.

Lemres: Good night, Ringo! Good night, Moon Snail...

Moon Snail: G... Good n-night...

(The next day...)

Jennifer: Ah... What a good rest... Oh, it's almost daytime already... Huh. Heh heh... My rose is still sleeping... (Time to spite it...)

[Jennifer walks up to Penglai]

Jennifer: Hello, Penglai...

Penglai: Jennifer! What a blessing to see you! What brings you to me now?

Jennifer: I was just thinking, I wanna practice slow dancing so that I can do some with Strange Klug... Would you be so kind to help me with that, Penglai? You're the best when it comes to dancing.

Penglai: Why, it would be an honor!

[Jennifer and Penglai start slow dancing]

Jennifer: Y'know, Penglai... you are quite beautiful...

Penglai: Why, thank you. I'm glad you appreciate my dances...

Jennifer: Any time, lovely dragon... *Smooch*

Penglai: Woah! I didn't know you'd love me this much, Jennifer! Haha...

Strange Klug: WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?!?

Jennifer: S-Strange Klug!!

Strange Klug: You thought I wouldn't see that, didn't you?

Jennifer: It's- It's not what it looks like! I was just practicing slow dancing with Penglai, and I wanted to see if I could kiss while doing it, so I could do it with y-

Strange Klug: I know what you were doing. Don't play coy! What were you thinking!?

Jennifer: I-I-I'm sorry, dear...

Strange Klug: You better be! As for you, Penglai... I think a punishment is in order for encouraging this.

Penglai: Please, don't hurt me! The kiss was all her idea!

Strange Klug: Don't give me that stuff!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Penglai: I'm not surprised she preferred me. I'm a way better dancer!



**If win:**

  * Strange Klug: How could you do this to me...



* * *

Penglai: Sir... I'm sorry...

Strange Klug: Hmph. I better not catch you two doing that again. Jennifer, promise me not to kiss the minions, got it?

Jennifer: Got it... (Heh heh heh... he's really mad now...)

Strange Klug: Anyway, now that we're awake, let's get to business. I've got some big plans in place.

Jennifer: Like...?

Strange Klug: Follow me, dearest! I'll show you!

* * *

**8-4: One Tough Cookie**

  * Battlers: Cookie vs. Schezo
  * Match type: Tsu



Schezo: Hmm... I'm awake before the others. Guess I can do some fun things now.

Cookie: Yip?

Schezo: Oh, you're Amitie's pup? Well, you're rather adorable! Can I pet you?

Cookie: Grr...

Schezo: That's the spirit! C'mere, doggy!

[Schezo attempts to pet Cookie, who bites his hand]

Schezo: OUCH! I wasn't being mean...

Cookie: GRRR!

Schezo: Nice dog... nice dog...

Cookie: GRRRRRRRR!

Schezo: AAH! WOAH WOAH WOAH ACK WHAT'S UP WITH THIS DOG!?

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Schezo: What was up with that thing!?



**If win** :

  * Cookie: Grr...



* * *

Schezo: Rrgh... First, I get knocked unconscious, then I get mauled by a dog after waking up!? Woe is me...

Amitie: Schezo? What are you doing up so early?

Schezo: I dunno. I woke up, and I just felt like petting your dog. But she got feisty and started biting!

Amitie: That's strange. She's normally loving towards strangers. She usually doesn't do anything more than nibbling.

Schezo: Then this isn't normal!

Amitie: My best guess is that you're not very trustworthy, y'know?

Cookie: Bark! Bark! *Runs over to Amitie*

Amitie: That's my girl!

Baldanders: Woof? *Sniff sniff*

Amitie: Cookie! It's your best bud, Bal!

Cookie: BARK BARK BARK!!! *Tail wagging*

Baldanders: Woof! Woof woof! *Jumps in joy*

Cookie: Yipyip! *Pokes Baldanders with her nose*

Amitie: Awww! They like each other!!!

Ringo: Hey, Amitie! Hey, Baldanders and Cookie! Hey, Mr. Creepy!

Amitie: Hiiiii!

Ringo: So, guess it's another day for planning?

Amitie: Yeah! Sounds fun!

???: Yun! Yun! Onion!

Ringo: Eeeeehhh?

(Ringo turns around to see a big line of Onion Pixies walking in a line)

Ringo: Ehm... do they... normally do that?

Amitie: No...? They usually have a sorta pack formation, if I remember correctly.

Ringo: Something must be up. I need to do some inspection! Be right back! *Follows the pixies*

Amitie: Ringo! Please stay safe!

* * *

**8-5: Layers of Problems**

  * Battlers: Ringo vs. Onion Pixie
  * Match type: Fever



Ringo: Holy factor... this line just keeps going on! How many of these things are there!? Hundreds? Thousands!?

Onion Pixies: Yun! Yun! Onion!

Ringo: And they seem really concentrated! An unbreaking line of onions... I thought I've seen everything, but I guess I haven't...

Onion Pixies: Yun! Yun! Oni... ONION!!!!! ONIONYUNYUNYUNYUN!!!

[The Onion Pixies start scattering and scurrying around, and one bumps into Ringo's leg.]

Ringo: Huh!? What just happened!?

Onion Pixie: YUN!!!!!!!!

Ringo: Oh no... That one's mad!!!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Onion Pixie: Yun-yun-yun!!!



**If win** :

  * Ringo: I'm not the one crying today!



* * *

Onion Pixie: Yun! *Pouts*

Ringo: Sorry, little onion dude! Didn't mean to upset you!

Onion Pixie: Yun... *Runs off*

Ringo: This is... kinda freaky... What caused them to scatter?

[Ringo roams around the area until she sees Strange Klug and Jennifer]

Ringo: ...Is that what Moon Snail was talking about?

Jennifer: Hmm... Strangey?

Strange Klug: Yes, dear?

Jennifer: Can you hug me? I kinda want to make up for my Penglai error from earlier.

Strange Klug: Yes, dear! *Picks up Jennifer and hugs her*

Jennifer: *Heavy purring* Y'know I love you, right, darling?

Strange Klug: Of course :)

Ringo: I'm gonna be sick...

Strange Klug: You hear something?

Jennifer: Sounds like... *GASP* Ringo!!!

Ringo: AAAAAAH!!!

* * *

**8-6: Ecolo Steps in Again!**

  * Battlers: Ecolo vs. Donguri Gaeru
  * Match type: Transformation



Ecolo: I sense something... wrong going on... particularly pertaining to Ringo! I feel like she's in danger! I should go help her... but how? *Thinking noises* Well, maybe I could be a trickster... Ah! That's it! I'll put up a human façade! And I'll just _pretend_ to be brainwashed by that demon! But I need to assume the disguise... Only way to do so, that I can think of, is via transformation battle... but I don't have a partner! *Chaotic sigh* What do I do?

Donguri Gaeru: Ribbit ribbit!

Ecolo: A frog...? Well, I suppose I _could_ try and challenge it to a puyo battle... Can frogs even do that?

Dunguri Gaeru: Ribbit?

Ecolo: Froggy fellow! Do you want to do a transformation battle?

Donguri Gaeru: RIBBIT!!!

Ecolo: That's the spirit! It's gonna be so much fun!!! Let's!

Donguri Gaeru: Ribbit ribbit ribbit!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Donguri Gaeru: Rib-ribbit!



**If win** :

  * Ecolo: Yes! I can feel it!



* * *

Donguri Gaeru: Ribbit ribb- r...ribbit?

???: Yes, that's more like it!

Donguri Gaeru: RIBBIT!?

Unusual Ecolo: This is perfect! Aya won't see it coming! Thank you, froggy boy!

Donguri Gaeru: Rib ribbit!

Unusual Ecolo: Now for the important business... Oh, Ringo~! I'm coming to save you!

* * *

**8-7: Bad Apple!**

  * Battlers: Ecolo vs. Ringo 
    * Ecolo is using the "Unusual Ecolo" costume.
  * Match type: Big Bang



Unusual Ecolo: I can feel it! She's nearby! Don't worry, Ringo! You'll be fine!

Ringo: What do you think you're doing? Is there a chaos you seek to be spewing?

Unusual Ecolo: Ringo, you seem... o-off...

Ringo: I am acting weird, but is it as you feared? Though you have leered, the answer you seak has not yet neared.

Unusual Ecolo: Ringo NEVER speaks like this! She sing-alongs sometimes, but not like this! There's only one possibility... I must challenge you!

Ringo: Gimme a break, this battle is a mistake, For I can tell your appearance is a fake!

Unusual Ecolo: H-how did you know!?

Ringo: I know my foe. From head to toe, it's what I know, you are Ecolo!

Unusual Ecolo: Whatever! Knowing my true self doesn't help anything! I'm gonna win this! Let's!

Ringo: Puyo Puyo battle!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Ringo: Hard you have toiled, but you I have foiled! Your plans are all but soiled!



**If win** :

  * Unusual Ecolo: Haha! Take that!



* * *

Unusual Ecolo: This ain't the Ringo I remember! She's a way better Puyo player than this! I'll have to Tag Team battle you later!

Ringo: Nice try, but no more of that scheme! We know the dangers of a Tag Team! [Leaves]

Unusual Ecolo: That... is concerning. Does that mean she'll be brainwashed until we beat Aya? I sure hope not! I gotta dig more into this!

* * *

**8-8: Ecolo's Trick**

  * Battlers: Ecolo vs. Jennifer 
    * Ecolo is using the "Unusual Ecolo" costume.
  * Match type: Fever



Moon Snail: Those Onion Pixies are still going at it, huh?

Sig: Seems like it.

Onion Pixies: Yun! Yun! Onion!

Moon Snail: There's still more coming... How many are there?

Sig: ...Huh. Seems like they've stopped.

Moon Snail: That answers my question. I counted, like... 2,913 of them.

Sig: I thought there were 2,915, actually.

Schezo: Actually, you're both wrong! There were exactly 2,914 of them!

Onion Pixie: Yun! Yun! Onion!

Sig: 2,916.

Schezo: Dang it!

Ringo: Greetings, my friends. I see the line has reached its end.

Moon Snail: Heya, Ringo. Been a while since we saw you.

Ringo: Indeed, indeed, I was quite late, but my return was guaranteed fate.

Feli: You think you have the right to say what fate is?

Moon Snail: Oh look, the insane goth girl is awake now. Jolly.

Feli: If you think you can achieve the goal that I'm destined to beat you to, YOU'RE the insane one.

Lemres: Be nice to him, Feli! He did save you from Jennifer, after all!

Ringo: It's clear, you should see, that thanks to his victory, from _them_ , you are free.

Sig: Does... anyone else think Ringo's acting a bit... weird?

Lemres: Yeah, that's a bit concerning. I'll keep a close eye on her.

Ciel: You say that, but... um... you never open... Oh, nevermind.

Moon Snail: Yeah... But now that Ringo's back, let's do our best as always, mmkay?

[Meanwhile...]

Unusual Ecolo: Aya! Where might you be right now!?

Strange Klug: Right here... Uchachachachacha...

Unusual Ecolo: Eh? You look different...

Strange Klug: That does not matter... Even if you don't recognize my form, I hope you'll still be loyal to me...

Unusual Ecolo: Ehm?

[Strange Klug's eyes start to change color]

Unusual Ecolo: I... Thought you did that with your book...?

Strange Klug: How do you know about all this...?

Unusual Ecolo: I watched from a distance.

Strange Klug: But... whatever. *Sigh* Look into my eyes...

Unusual Ecolo: They're so... fascinating... (Just as I hoped. I'm immune to this!)

Strange Klug: I can't tell it from your eyes... are you brainwashed?

Unusual Ecolo: Yes... I will do as you say, master.

Strange Klug: Excellent. Oh, Jenny~! Your little Strangey has a new minion to show you! Hehehe...

Jennifer: Hello, my dear... Ah! I like him!

Strange Klug: He seemed to know a lot about us, but that no longer matters! He's ours, now!

Jennifer: Perfect. So, new minion... wanna show me what you're capable of?

Unusual Ecolo: Very well! Let's...

Jennifer: Puyo Puyo battle!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Jennifer: Are you sure this guy's worth it, Strangey?



**If win** :

  * Unusual Ecolo: (This is kinda easy!)



* * *

Jennifer: Ah, well done, uh... name?

Unusual Ecolo: Name's Ecolo, pal!

Jennifer: Ooh, you'll be very useful, I think. (Strange Klug's out of earshot... Time to do this... Haha...) So, Ecolo... may I kiss you?

Unusual Ecolo: Eh??? K-k-kiss me!? You've only known me for a few minutes!

Jennifer: (Oh crap... I hope Strange Klug didn't hear that!)

Strange Klug: She wants to WHAT!?

Jennifer: (Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no)

Strange Klug: Jennifer... What are you doing to him...

Jennifer: Wait, my sweet red rose! Don't! It's not what it looks like, I swear!

Strange Klug: This is the same "mistake" you've made last time, Jennifer. I feel like you're being rebellious.

Jennifer: Ecolo's bluffing! I think he's a traitor!

Strange Klug: You can't fool me, Jennifer. I think some punishment is in order.

[Strange Klug grabs Jennifer and takes her with it.]

Jennifer: No! Don't do this to me! I promise I won't do it again! Please!!!

Unusual Ecolo: (I just stopped her from snapping out of this... Oh, I dread to see what it's gonna do to her...)

* * *

**8-9: An Escape Floundered**

  * Battlers: Strange Klug vs. Jennifer
  * Match type: Big Bang



Strange Klug: Jennifer, I think it's clear to me now. You're resisting me, aren't you?

Jennifer: No! No I'm not! It's just an honest mistake!

Strange Klug: Sure, sure... If you only did this once, I would've believed you. But you did it TWICE! There's clearly a problem at hand. And I am going to fix it.

Jennifer: Strangey, don't!

[Strange Klug starts glaring at her with its eyes changing colors]

Jennifer: (No, no no no NO! I was so close to escaping!!!)

Strange Klug: This'll teach you!

Jennifer: Why are you doing this!?

Strange Klug: You know fully well why I'm doing this!

Jennifer: No... NO! *Looks away*

Strange Klug: You think that works...? *Grabs her head and forces her to look at him*

Jennifer: I... don't want to! Enough! *Closes her eyes*

Strange Klug: Fool! That won't work either! Penglai! Help me out here!

Penglai: Got it. *Forces her eyes open*

Jennifer: Stop this... STOP THIS! *Punches Strange Klug in the face*

Strange Klug: OUCH! Grr... you've crossed the line, Jenny...

Jennifer: I won't fall to you! Not again!

Strange Klug: Don't get so cocky, Jennifer! Take this!

[Puyo battle commences]

 **If loss** :

  * Jennifer: I'm leaving! Goodbye, freak!



**If win** :

  * Strange Klug: Give in! Give in!!!



* * *

Jennifer: Why!?

Strange Klug: Because you're everything to me... *Its eyes change faster*

Jennifer: I... I...

Strange Klug: Now... My only request right now is to only show ME love. Not my minions. Is that clear?

Jennifer: ...

[Jennifer pulls Strange Klug's tie and kisses it]

Strange Klug: Hahaha... That's what I was hoping for...

Jennifer: I'm sorry, my sweet red rose. I understand now. You're the only one for me.

Strange Klug: I love you too, dear...

Jennifer: Now, about that wedding...

Strange Klug: Of course... let's be ready to start that...

Unusual Ecolo: A wedding!? This is not good... I need to tell them!

* * *

**8-10: The Truth is… out There?**

  * Battlers: Arle and Carbuncle vs. Draco and Witch
  * Match type: Co-Op Tsu



Moon Snail: I'm getting kinda bored.... the minions aren't pursuing us as usual... Oh hey, the Onion Pixies are back.

Onion Pixies: Yun! Yun! Onion!

Lemres: You're not just gonna watch Onion Pixies all day, are you? *Chuckle*

Moon Snail: W-well, ififif there's an-another thing you w-w-want me to do, th... then I can div-iv-ivert my at-t-t-tention, y'know?

Lemres: Perhaps you could c...

Unusual Ecolo: Guys! You are not gonna believe this!

Ringo: Woah, oh no, Ecolo?

Unusual Ecolo: I was spying on Strange Klug and Jennifer a bit, and I found out some crucial stuff! Firstly... THEY GOT RINGO! Who is... right there... oh dear...

Moon Snail: R...Really?

Unusual Ecolo: And not only that, but they're planning on doing a wedding!!! AND Strange Klug foiled Jennifer's escape attempt!!!

Moon Snail: He WHAT!?!?

Ringo: Hang on, this is Ecolo. He's untrustworthy, if not a foe. If you knew him, you would know.

Moon Snail: Oh yeah... you were the one being rude to me because I interrogated you, weren't you?

Unusual Ecolo: YOU were being mean to ME!

Moon Snail: That's because we were panicking! We didn't know who did this!

Unusual Ecolo: Not an excuse!

Moon Snail: I think it was a good excuse! We couldn't trust ANYONE!

Unusual Ecolo: And I can't trust you!

???: And you can't trust us, either...

Unusual Ecolo: Eh!?

Draco: Hehehe, doesn't this power make me look positively adorable?

Witch: It makes us feel so powerful! Ohohohohoh!

Arle: They got you as well, Witch!?

Carbuncle: Guu!?

Witch: Arle... fancy seeing you here! Would you like to try some of this power?

Arle: No! You've gone mad!

Draco: YOU'LL be mad when we beat you!

Arle: no way! I propose a tag team battle!

Witch: And make us lose our luxorious power!? No way! Heeheehee!

Arle: Oh no... they've learned not to Tag Team battle! (Does it have to be a Tag Team battle? Maybe it could just be a simple ol' co-op battle.) Fine! I'll settle for a simple Co-op match!

Draco: That works fine! Let's do it!

Carbuncle: Guu gu guuuuu!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Draco: My prettiness translates well into my Puyo skills!



**If win** :

  * Arle: Snap out of it, you two!



* * *

Witch: I knew what you were thinking, and you were WRONG!

Arle: That... didn't work?

Witch: No! Of course not! How foolish of you to think it would!

Arle: Oh no... now what!?

Witch: Simple! Just give in, and join us! Ha!

Arle: Never! We'll find a way to snap you out of it eventually! Now accept your loss, and return to your masters!

Draco: Fine! Be that way! We didn't want you here anyway!

[The duo leaves]

Ringo: Those minions are clever, they know our endeavors. If we don't find a lever, they'll be like this forever.

Maguro: Why are you rhyming so much, Ringo?

Ringo: Don't worry, hun. It's merely for fun. By the end of the day, I assure I'll be done! Hehehe...

Maguro: Well, whatever works! ★ Just glad you're having fun, y'know!★

Moon Snail: Are you sure she isn't a side effect of her brainwashing?

Arle: How do you know she's brainwashed? The only one who said she was is Ecolo, and he's... iffy, to say the least. I'd take it with a grain of salt.

Moon Snail: Uh, sure. (But I'm pretty convinced he's right.)

Risukuma: Well, here's the real question: How do we deal with these weirdos? They've learned the consequences of Tag Team battles, so we can't use those anymore!

Amitie: There's got to be another way! I believe it!

Arle: I think it has to be a co-op battle of some sort! But we need to find just the right one...

Moon Snail: Well, we just need to search and find more duos!

Arle: Of course! Let's go, everyone!

Carbuncle: Guu gu!

Ringo: (Heeheehee... They're falling for my trick, they'll be licked in the time's nick.)


	10. Act 9: All Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting tighter and tighter as both sides push as hard as they can! Aya's side is grabbing up a few more people to protect it during its wedding with Jennifer, while Moon Snail's side is trying everything in their right to find a way to save those who have been brainwashed! It's a race to the finish line, and anyone could pass the checkerboard pattern at any moment...

**9-1: Desperation**

  * Battlers: Raffina and Dapper Bones vs. Rulue and Minotaur
  * Match type: Co-Op Fever



Risukuma: Okay, so the hypothesis is that it has to be a Co-Op battle. But do we know if it isn't just strictly Tag Team?

Moon Snail: We don't. That's why it's a hypothesis, correct?

Schezo: We just need to see if we need to have four play. Just which kinds is the problem.

Risukuma: So we need to run tests, mhm?

Sig: Yup.

Risukuma: Then the goal is to find some groups of minions and challenge them to a Co-Op match. We can cross off Tsu, since Arle already deconfirmed that. But there are plenty more varieties to be found.

Ringo: To find where they lurch, perhaps we should split up and search.

Lemres: We've been splitting up an awful lot, huh?

Schezo: It's the easiest way for us to spread wide!

Arle: Across a big area. Still needs to work his vocab, y'know?

Ringo: You can find a friend on your own, but I say that I'll go alone.

Maguro: B-b-but that makes no sense! You can't start a co-op battle with one person! ★

Ringo: Do not question it. Else I may throw a fit.

Lemres: (Something is clearly up...)

Arle: Well, fine. Let's plan our teams, then!

[Later...]

Arle: We all set?

Raffina: Ready, I guess...

Arle: Great! Let's start!

Carbuncle: Guu!

[Cut to Raffina and Dapper Bones]

Raffina: Ugh! I'm getting bored! Aren't you?

Dapper Bones: Of course I am! I've said all I could about your fashion, and there's nobody else to critique for miles!

Raffina: I'm so bored, that I just wanna... kick something!

Dapper Bones: N-n-not me, please!

Raffina: Grah!

Rulue: GYAAA!

Raffina: R-Rulue! I'm sorry! I swear, I did it on accident!

Rulue: How rude! A fine lady knows that she should use her martial arts for good, not to kick her fellow martial artist! Come, Minotaur! I think we have a rude young woman to teach a lesson!

Minotaur: Moooo!

Dapper Bones: Raffina! Now would be an exquisite time to initiate a co-op battle!

Raffina: Ya think? Nice find, Sherlock Bones! *Hem hem* Rulue, fighting queen! I humbly request a Co-op battle! Fever! Me and bonehead versus you and tomahawk steak!

Rulue: Battle accepted! I know all well that you, a lesser martial artist, could never rival the likes of me!

Raffina: We'll see about that! Puyo Puyo battle!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Rulue: I've done a fine job, if I do say so myself!



**If won** :

  * Raffina: Is that all? Fighting Queen my behind!



* * *

Rulue: Humph! That was a fluke! Minotaur and I were going easy on you! And I slipped up! A lot! Jennifer will be hearing about this! Begone!

Minotaur: And DON'T call me "tomahawk steak" ever again!

(The duo leaves)

Dapper Bones: Woe is we! The Fever ruleset is not the way! We mustn't despair on this for long. The clock is ticking. We must go soon!

Raffina: You're so melodramatic.

Dapper Bones: Live the unlife I do, and you'll see why I grieve.

* * *

**9-2: Resurfacing**

  * Battlers: Suketoudara vs. Ringo
  * Match type: Original



Ringo: Hehehehe... They didn't expect a thing. I'm so proud of myself, I could just sing.

Jennifer: Ringo! What do you have for us?

Ringo: Right! Ahem... You need to be careful, for they choose not to stop, until they grow their own team, all the way to the top. They want to make our plan end with a flop, and they seek to have it done with the power of co-op.

Jennifer: They're trying to find a new way to break them free, as Tag Teams are out of the question?

Ringo: *Nods ominously*

Jennifer: Those people... they're far too persistent. I think we need to form a plan of our own, yes?

Ringo: Of course, we must warn our others. We must collect together our sisters and brothers.

Jennifer: I knew you were thinking what I'm thinking. Take Ally with you, and look for the other minions.

Ally: I promise I won't fail you, lovely Jennifer!

Ringo: Yes, yes, Ally should suffice. She's still learning, yes, but she is fairly nice.

Jennifer: Okay, now go.

Ally: We're on our way!

[...]

Ringo: Where have the others gone? They're quite fast fliers. But this far from us is a problem most dire.

Ally: We can get there quickly! Anything's possible with the power of love!

Ringo: I fear it will not work here. We must steer another way to get near.

Suketoudara: Not if I have anything to say about it!

Ally: A-a-a-a-a fish!?

Suketoudara: You two are diving too deep! I'll have to swim you away from here!

Ringo: Do not get in our way, fish. You're not ready for the damage we'll dish.

Suketoudara: Good luck with that! I'm a real Puyo shark!

Ally: But... you don't look like a shark!

Suketoudara: It's a metaphorous, y'see! It means I'm a boss!

Ringo: Don't bite off more than you can chew. I'll still beat you through and through.

Suketoudara: Oh. you got me steaming now! Let's go at it! Puyo time!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Ringo: You are a fool. Go back to the pool.



**If win** :

  * Suketoudara: I am a trained profishional!



* * *

Suketoudara: Sea? Water you expecting?

Ally: That looked like it hurt! You okay, Ringo?

Ringo: Ugh... yeah...

Suketoudara: You have my respect for being so bubbly, green girl, but I gotta go! Hope you rethink your way-ves!

Ringo: That little fool... I'm gonna lose my cool. Does he think he's as strong as a school?

Ally: He seems cool, though!

Jennifer: Ally! Ringo! Have you seen anyone yet?

Ally: No...

Jennifer: Why not?

Ringo: I was confronted by a fish of red and orange. Despite my best efforts, I was thorougly... uh... Dang it.

Jennifer: Why didn't you rhyme there?

Ringo: Orange is a word of not a rhyme. So I will not try it, not this time.

Jennifer: *Sigh* Whatever. Let's keep looking.

* * *

**9-3: Something Else Fishy…**

  * Battlers: Ocean Prince vs. Otomo
  * Match type: Fever



Ocean Prince: Zzz... Zzz... Zzz...

Suketoudara: Woah! It's that prince boy again!

Ocean Prince: Suketoudara! Don't you dare interrupt my beauty sleep like that!

Suketoudara: Sorry, little guy! I just need your kelp!

Ocean Prince: I... don't have any.

Suketoudara: I mean help!

Ocean Prince: Oh, I see... what's going on?

Suketoudara: Well, uh... there's this really crazy lady makin' her rounds, and she's with two other fishy ladies! I've heard she has the power to brainwash others! So I need your help!

Ocean Prince: Okay...?

Suketoudara: Great barrier reef! Thank you! I'll protect ya, and you can protect me!

Ocean Prince: Goodie. Can you protect me from _him_ , though?

Suketoudara: Who's him? Your information is fairly shallow...

???: Prince Salde!!!

Ocean Prince: Oh, bother...

Otomo: I was looking around all day for you! I was hoping that adorable little prince didn't get caught in the brainwashing!

Ocean Prince: Please, go, or challenge me to a Puyo battle!

Otomo: Oh! Sounds fun! Let's go!

Ocean Prince: *Fishy groan* Fiiiiiine.

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Otomo: So, s-sir... How did I do?



**If win** :

  * Ocean Prince: I'm busy. Please don't.



* * *

Otomo: Haha! That was fun! But I was expecting as much from you!

Ocean Prince: I know... Can you, like... get l-

Strange Klug: Why, hello there...

Otomo: EEP! Scary guy! *Pulls out his dagger* D-d-don't hurt his highness... I'm warning you...!

Strange Klug: So brave... so loyal... so fierce... I think you're a preferrable choice, in this case!

Otomo: A preferrable choice for wha... oh... pretty colors?

Strange Klug: Yes...

Otomo: From pink to red to y-yellow... your eye colors... they remind me of him...

Suketoudara: So he's with that other clownfish!? I think we need to flow away!

Otomo: ...Your highness, don't you want to join his kingdom with me?

Ocean Prince: Y-You're right, Suketoudara! Let's high-tail outta here!

Otomo: Wait! Come back, Saldeeeeeeee!

* * *

**9-4: Strong Enemies**

  * Battlers: Amitie and Sig vs. Penglai and Draco
  * Match type: Co-Op Original



Amitie: ...I'm really worried about Ringo. Puyo's been acting really weird this last hour... What if puyo got brainwashed? What will we do? Are we just doomed? Puyo knows not to Tag Team battle, right? And that we're trying to battle with several Co-Op battle types... What can be done?

Sig: ...Huh? Sorry, I just saw a butterfly.

Amitie: Oh, uh... Nothing!

Penglai: Hmm... aren't you two too young to be roaming around here at this time?

Sig: Oh. Uh, hi, Penglai.

Amitie: Yeah! Hello! ...WAIT! Moon Snail told me he's brainwashed!

Penglai: And you'd be right! Hahahah! Would you like to try and dance with me? Perhaps you could join us!

Amitie: Get real!

Draco: Come ooooooon! It'll be fun! Perhaps all four of us could all dance together!

Amitie: We're smarter than that!

Sig: Maybe... a Co-Op battle instead?

Penglai: That could work too... Either way, I could beat you easily!

Amitie: Good luck with that!

Amitie, Sig, Penglai, and Draco: Puyo Puyo battle!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Penglai: Whoops! You stumbled!



**If win** :

  * Amitie: I'm better at this than you'd think!



* * *

Penglai: Hhmph... I lost track!

Draco: That was terrible! I could've won easily if it was just a one on one!

Penglai: But whatever. I'll be going now. You two got lucky this time...

Amitie: Gosh! I don't think that worked! We're running out of ideas!

Sig: How... do you know?

Amitie: Just a hunch...

Sig: Oh... kay?

* * *

**9-5: Demoralizing Discovery**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail vs. Ringo
  * Match type: Tsu



Lemres: Moon Snail? Are you okay? We've been walking for a while, but you haven't said a word.

Moon Snail: Y-yeah... I-i-i-i-i-i'm fine! I'm jjjjust, uh... n-normall-ally quiet, y'know? Heh...

Lemres: I can believe that.

Moon Snail: Y...Y...Yeh.

Lemres: Hmm? That's Ringo. Guess we should ask puyo what's going on. Perhaps puyo's tried something we haven't found out yet.

[The two walk up to puyo, not yet noticing Ally]

Moon Snail: Ringo! Have you found a formation that works yet?

Ringo: ...

Moon Snail: Wait... What are you doing next to Ally? Isn't she brainwashed?

Lemres: Perhaps puyo freed her?

Moon Snail: Right, right...

Ringo: Greetings, you two. It's been a few. I'm wondering if you found something new.

Moon Snail: Not yet. How about you?

Ringo: Well... Follow me.

Moon Snail: Sure...?

[They follow puyo, and they find Strange Klug holding Jennifer tightly.]

Moon Snail: So... um... RINGO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?

Ringo: You were foolish to assume, that I still wanted you to bloom.

Moon Snail: Strange Klug... You... BRAINWASHED RINGO!?!?

Strange Klug: Are you proud of me?

Moon Snail: NO! OF COURSE NOT! I AM SICKENED!

Strange Klug: Hmph, whatever. Look at her face! *Has Jennifer face Moon Snail* Look at her face!

Moon Snail: That doesn't look comfortable for her... or that safe, to be honest with you...

Jennifer: *Purr*

Strange Klug: Whatever. She doesn't worry! Now, Ringo... care to stop him?

Ringo: Of course...

Moon Snail: Wait! Stay back, Ringo! I'm warning you...! (Please don't hurt me...)

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Ringo: Now you'll be joining us soon!



**If win** :

  * Moon Snail: *Pant pant*



* * *

Ringo: ...

Moon Snail: ...

Ally: ...

Lemres: ...

[Moon Snail and Lemres chase after Ringo and Ally]

Jennifer: *Sigh* There he goes again...

Strange Klug: This is starting to get annoying... I just want to have a peaceful wedding...

Jennifer: Right! Our wedding! Say... where should we hold the ceremony?

Strange Klug: Oh, I know just the place... the forest where you found me. Wouldn't it be so poetic? So beautiful? Seeing them scurry to stop us, only to find their failure right where it all started?

Jennifer: Strange Klug... You're a beautiful genius, you... *Strokes Strange Klug's chin*

Strange Klug: I'm very thankful, dear...

Jennifer: Only our own minions will be invited, I say.

Strange Klug: Oh, I have one other idea for a guest...

Jennifer: Who...?

Strange Klug: Just you wait... hehehe...

* * *

**9-6: Been a While Since we Last Had a Trial, hasn't it?**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail and Lemres
  * Match type: Co-op Trial



(There is no story attached to this trial.)

* * *

**9-7: Apple Picking**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail and Lemres vs. Ringo and Ally
  * Match type: Co-Op Big Bang



Ally: Ringo, what are we going to do!? We're cornered!

Moon Snail: Yep! *Pant* You're... *Pant* surrounded! *Pant* You might *pant* wanna *pant* surrender now. *Pant*

Ringo: I may be cornered, but I'm not scared. Teamwork is unstoppable. You will not be spared.

Moon Snail: A *pant* Puyo battle? *Pant* Well, *Pant* perhaps we can *pant* do that...

Lemres: Teamwork? You're willing to work together for this?

Ringo: I say, it is the only way, for you both to pay,

Lemres: Well, okay! Let's try Co-op Big Bang!

Ally: Trust me, you two! This won't work at all!

Moon Snail: We'll... *pant* See about *pant* that! *Pant* Let's! *Pant*

Ally: Puyo battle!

Ringo: When you inevitably lose, try not to blow a fuse. *Chuckle*

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Ringo: So easy do you fall. Now we shall make the call. Our army grows tall.



**If win** :

  * Moon Snail: Not so *Pant* tough now, *pant* are ya?



* * *

Ringo: We took quite some smack, but... this was just... a small setback...Ungh...

Moon Snail: Did that... *Pant* not work?

Lemres: Maybe...?

Ringo: ...Moon Snail? What... what happened?

Moon Snail: Ringo! *Phew* It's a relief to have you back...

Ringo: Wait... was I... brainwashed?

Lemres: Yep. And you had a bit of a penchant for rhyming.

Ringo: Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, you two! Did... did I do anything wrong?

Moon Snail: I... dunno? Pretty sure you were spying on us, but other than that, not really.

Ringo: Gosh... I promise I'll stick with the group for good. Whenever I wander, I risk getting brainwashed.

Lemres: That's... concerning.

Ringo: But if I stay with you two today, I don't think anything will get in our way!

Lemres: I see the rhyming rubbed off on your true self. Heh heh!

Ringo: Oh, it seems it has. I guess that gives my words some pizzazz!

Moon Snail: Yeah!

Ally: Ringo? You okay, bud?

Ringo: Oh! I see Ally's safe as well!

Ally: Course I am! I'm with my lovely friends again!

Moon Snail: Great! We found something else that can free the effects of brainwashing!

Lemres: Co-op Big Bang!

Ringo: Fantastic. I guess it's just a victory lap now. Find everyone else, take out the minions, and finally challenge the insane cat and her closest ally.

Moon Snail: Yeah........

Ringo: You okay, Moon?

Moon Snail: Ecolo said that they were planning a wedding... and I don't know how much longer we have... or where they'll even have it.

Lemres: Moon, I promise. We will save her. We'll save your friend, no problem about it.

Moon Snail: Th... Thanks f-f-for the reass-ssurance, L-Lemres...

Ally: Heehee!

Ringo: Ally?

Ally: I can just feel love blossoming this very second!

Ringo: This... has been going on for a while now.

Moon Snail: R-right! Suppose we should regroup and tell the others, then?

Lemres: Sounds like a plan! We're closer to winning than we've ever been!

Moon Snail: But also closer to failure than we've ever been... *Sigh*

* * *

**9-8: Double Agent turned Single**

  * Battlers: Ecolo vs. Jennifer 
    * Ecolo is using the "Unusual Ecolo" costume.
  * Match type: Active



[Unusual Ecolo is watching Ringo, Ally, Moon Snail, and Lemres running off.]

Unusual Ecolo: Ringo... puyo's safe! Phew... Glad they actually took my warning.

Jennifer: Ecolo... what are you looking at?

Unusual Ecolo: Oh, uh... Ringo's doing well! Puyo's follo- err, chasing after the duo! I think they w- they lost the battle!

Jennifer: Okay. Sure. Don't forget about your duties, Ecolo.

Strange Klug: Jenny... what are you doing near Ecolo?

Jennifer: Nothing, Strangey! I'm just talking to him.

Strange Klug: Better stay that way.

Unusual Ecolo: I don't even want to kiss up to her and her brainwashing ways anyway! Wait, I mean, kiss her...

Jennifer: You... You...

Unusual Ecolo: Oh no...

Jennifer: You TRICKSTER! WHAT A FRAUD! You only PRETENDED to be under our control!? JUST TO GET INFO OUT OF US!?!?

Unusual Ecolo: Can... can I say no?

Jennifer: NO! I'm FUMING at you! How could you just do that!?

Unusual Ecolo: Well, like this!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Jennifer: Why not become one of us?



**If win** :

  * Unusual Ecolo: Tricksters always win!



* * *

Jennifer: You... YOU... Y O U... Y O U...

Unusual Ecolo: Me...?

Jennifer: GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU SICKLY FREAK!

Unusual Ecolo: Sure, I'll go. Seeya! It's me... going... leaving now... goodbye! Seeya later! In a while, crocodile! Sayonara, Jennifer! Hey, don't forget to send a postcard!

Jennifer: That... is infuriating. Strangey! Bad news!

Strange Klug: What, my dear?

Jennifer: Ecolo was a traitor! He resisted our brainwashing! Maybe the eye thing isn't so consistent... maybe we should go back to using... THE BOOK!? AAAAAAAAH! HE TOOK THE BOOK!

Strange Klug: He WHAT!?

Jennifer: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?!?

Strange Klug: I swear, once I find that little monster, I'm gonna put my hands around his neck and just-

Jennifer: It's okay, my red rose... We still have the items. They won't be able to release four-eyes.

Strange Klug: Guess you're right... Let's just keep going. Our wedding still awaits!

Jennifer: Mmyeah! And we have eight minions fighting by our side! A little slipup won't hurt us much!

* * *

**9-9: Ecolo's Truth**

  * Battlers: Ecolo vs. Klug
  * Match type: Fever



Unusual Ecolo: Heeheehoohoo! Took it right offa her! Bet she didn't even notice! Its power will be limited without this! ...Huh!? Why's the book shaking so hard? Eep! It's taking power from me! I won't be able to hold this form for very long! Stop! Stop!

[Unusual Ecolo gets reverted.]

Ecolo: Aaaugh! I was starting to like this form! Stupid book... Lemme teach you a lesson before you flail about again!

Klug: *Muffled crying*

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Klug: *Muffled relief noises*



**If win** :

  * Ecolo: That'll learn ya, booky boy!



* * *

Ecolo: ...Did I just do a Puyo battle against a book? Uh, okay then...

[Suddenly, Klug's spirit emerges from the book.]

Klug: Ecolo! You gotta help me!

Ecolo: Whaaaaa? Glasses the Book Guy? What's going on?

Klug: Aya... It took over my body again... trapping me in this book! Please, take me back to the others!

Ecolo: Um... sure? (This whole situation is strange...)

* * *

**9-10: The Beginning of Something Incredible**

  * Battlers: Ecolo and Ringo vs. Otomo and Witch
  * Match type: Co-op Big Bang



Moon Snail: Welcome back, everyone. Lemres and I have discovered something huge!

Schezo: Tell us! Tell us now!

Moon Snail: We found out how to clear brainwashing without Tag Team! All it takes is a co-op Big Bang battle!

Risukuma: Eureka! So it DOES take a co-op battle!

Ringo: He used that to save Ally and I.

Maguro: Egads! You were brainwashed!?★

Ringo: Apparently... I was "rhyming" the whole time, too?

Feli: I knew from the getgo something was not right.

Baldanders: *Whine*

Ringo: But I'm fine now! We just need to...

Ecolo: Everyone! Help!

Ringo: Great, this guy again.

Moon Snail: Wait! I think they're trustworthy this time.

Ecolo: Guys! You will not believe this, but I took that nasty book clean off of Jennifer and Strange Klug!

Ringo: You did...?

Moon Snail: I-i-is that even safe!?

Ecolo: I think so! It's out of Strange Klug's control now! But... it has... Him!

Klug: Meep...

Amitie: *Gasp* Klug!?

Klug: If it weren't for Ecolo, I wouldn't be able to tell you guys anything!

Sig: What... do you want to tell us?

Klug: Well, I'm sure you know about Aya and Crazy Cat Lady's marriage plans, right?

Risukuma: Their what!?

Klug: Yeah, they're getting MARRIED! But I know where the ceremony is being held. It is-

Strange Klug (From the book): YOU WILL NOT WIN THIS.

Moon Snail: Klug! KLUG! KLUG!!! TELL US!!!

Witch: Ohohohohoho!

Otomo: Heeheehee!

Ecolo: I think that explanation's gonna have to wait! Moon Snail, what did you do to free Ringo?

Moon Snail: It was.... Oh, I can't tell you now! Ringo, give the word!

Ecolo: I hope you know what you're doing!

Ringo: Co-op battle!

Otomo: Y-you sure? I mean, sure, I can do that!

Witch: Me too! As long as you're fine with FAILURE!

Ringo: So cocky, eh? Sure! Bring it!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Witch: Your tail will be perfect for my potions!



**If win** :

  * Ecolo: That was crazy!



* * *

Ecolo: Now I see. That was a close one!

Moon Snail: Yep. Now it's just a victory lap away from completing our goals!

Witch: Urf... What happened? I must've made a real nasty elixir earlier...

Otomo: A nasty what now? Did it hurt the prince? Where is he?

Moon Snail: There we are! Two more down, four to go!

Witch: Eh? Did you knock us out!?

Moon Snail: Nonono! They actually saved you two from a brainwashing!

Witch: Brainwashing... you mean that recipe she showed me wasn't to stop it, but to spread it?

Moon Snail: Uh, sure? Let's go with that.

Otomo: Uh, hello? Anyone know where my prince is? The Ocean Prince? Can't find him anywhere!

Moon Snail: I, uh, don't know.

Dapper Bones: Perhaps I do! I'm well versed with princes, and I'd be glad to help a handsome, well-dressed fellow like you to finding him!

Otomo: A skskskskskskeleton!?!? Stay back! Don't hurt the lovely prince!

Amitie: Calm down, butler dude! Dap's not so bad! A bit harsh of a critic, but by no means evil!

Otomo: Oh... So you... uh... um... want to help me?

Dapper Bones: Sure, why not! Pardon me, everyone, but I feel like helping him find his prince. I'll be right back!

Moon Snail: Um, sure.

Witch: Thanks for saving me, whoever you are.

Moon Snail: Name's Moon Snail. But you can call me MS. Or just Moon.

Witch: Moon Snail... what a nice name! I like the moon... and snails make for good potion ingredients!

Moon Snail: ...what...?

Witch: Uh, pretend I didn't say anything!

Moon Snail: I'll let you off this time. But just know you've left a sour taste in my mouth.

Klug: Hang on, hang on!

Ecolo: Uh? I think the purple dude wants to speak again!

Klug: As I was saying... they're having their wedding in... the Kencho Forest!

Moon Snail: The... K...K...Kencho forest...?

Klug: Did I stutter?

Moon Snail: OH NO! THAT'S WHERE WE FOUND THE BOOK! AND THAT'S WHERE THIS ALL STARTED!!! Oh no, this is not good... not good at all!

Klug: Oh, I know... SCHEZO.

Schezo: Stop getting hard on me!

Klug: Need I remind you that none of this would've happened if you just gave this book back to me instead of putting a rock over it like a fool?

Schezo: Accidents happen!

Klug: World endangering accidents happen!

Ringo: Okay, stop bickering. We just need to get to the forest, and we can stop all the brainwashings! And return you to your body! ...And save Moon Snail's "friend" I guess.

Arle: Speaking of, Moon Snail... I've been wondering this from day one... WHY IS THAT WEIRDO YOUR FRIEND!?!?

Carbuncle: GUU! GUU!?

Moon Snail: Hey now! She's a great gal when she's not brainwashed! This is just a bad example! She's thousands of times better outside of Aya's influence!

Arle: Suuuuuure she is! She's not leaving a good first impression!

Moon Snail: Wait til she's free from its influence. You'll eat your words! She's the nicest person I've ever met!

Arle: Nice enough to brainwash Ringo, Amitie, Schezo, Rulue, Ally, CARBUNCLE...

Moon Snail: AYA'S! INFLUENCE!

Ringo: HEY YOU TWO! WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT BICKERING!?

Moon Snail: R-right. We need to prioritize stopping Aya. Or else it's too late. We've no time to waste!


	11. Act 10: The Grand Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's coming to an end. Moon Snail, Ringo, and their allies have finally tracked down the forest where everything started, and is going to end. All they need to do now is overthrow the wedding and save Jennifer from Aya! But with all the remaining minions guarding them, this task isn't gonna be an easy one...

**10-1: The Beginning of the End**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail vs. Ms. Accord
  * Match type: Fever



Moon Snail: Welp... here we are... where it all started. Kencho Forest. We need to save everyone we can. Especially Jennifer.

Ringo: It may be good to bring along everyone we can find, too.

Ms. Accord: Are you all in need of help?

Lemres: Ms. Accord! So good to see you again!

Ms. Accord: Well, I think that Jennifer owes me some answers, so I'd like to join all of you as you plunge into the forest!

Moon Snail: Hold on a second. I have a bit of a score to settle with you myself.

Popoi: Pawden us?

Ms. Accord: What are you so feisty about?

Moon Snail: YOU SENT ME INTO SPACE!

Ms. Accord: Oh, right. That. Heehee!

Moon Snail: You need to own up to that! And there's only one way I can think of! Puyo battle!

Ms. Accord: Well, fine! I can manage one!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Ms. Accord: What I did helped you to progress, did it not?



**If win** :

  * Moon Snail: Consider it settled.



* * *

Ms. Accord: Well played! I'm impressed by your pure Puyo skill! And so, I apologize for what I did!

Moon Snail: Thank you.

Ms. Accord: Now, may I join your group? I feel you need all the help you can get!

Ringo: For certain!

Popoi: Thank mew! I assure you, we won't be kitten around for much longer!

Ringo: Great! We don't have much time, so we better make it quick!

* * *

**10-2: Onion Plucking**

  * Battlers: Schezo vs. Onion Pixie
  * Match type: Party



Moon Snail: Just a few more steps... *Sniff* I can already smell something's off.

Arle: I think that's just musty waters.

Moon Snail: Could be... Anyway... everyone ready to enter?

Sig: Uh... where'd the creeper go?

Moon Snail: *Sigh* Should we just go in and hope he comes back?

Sig: *Shrug*

[...]

Schezo: I thought I heard them here...

Onion Pixie: Yun! Yun! Onion!

Schezo: Aww, there they are! Those cute lil' Onion Pixies! I'm so urged to pick up two of them!

Onion Pixie: YUN???

Schezo: C'mere, little guy!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Onion Pixie: Onion yun yun!!!



**If win** :

  * Schezo: I wanna touch you so much!



* * *

Schezo: Don't be shy! I won't hurt you at all! Not at all!

Onion Pixie: Yunyunyunynuyun!!!

(Schezo picks up two Onion Pixies)

Schezo: Now, little guys... I have a few friends to show you to!

Onion Pixie: Yun...

* * *

**10-3: Double Dragon**

  * Battlers: Feli and Baldanders vs. Penglai and Draco
  * Match type: Co-op Big Bang



Moon Snail: Okay... we've entered this forest woefully underprepared... with like three less members than we planned to have.

Ringo: Worry not, my friend. They should be back soon enough!

Strange Klug (From the book): He'd be right. You ARE lost.

Ringo: EEP! You can hear us!?

Strange Klug: Of course... I've spend decades trapped in that filthy book. Was it decades? I honestly lost track of time. But now that I'm free, I'd do anything in my power to avoid going in there again... And I have just the plan...

Ringo: Tell us your plans! TELL US! ...Is it LISTENING to us!?

Penglai: No. It isn't.

Moon Snail: WHAT THE!?!?

Draco: Heehee! Didn't expect us, didya?

Moon Snail: Stay back... I'm warning you!

Penglai: How about YOU stay back? We have a wedding ceremony to attend, so we would prefer if you didn't crash it.

Feli: Stay. Back.

Draco: Awwww! The little girl thinks she's being intimidating! How cute!!!

Baldanders: Grrr....

Draco: Awwww! The big scary armored dog is angry at us too! That's... not cute... EEEEEEEEK!

Feli: The reckoning has chosen you as the next victim. Resistence is futile. Submit at once!

Baldanders: *Howl*

Penglai: Bring it on. We will stop at nothing to make sure our masters' wedding goes as planned. Let's dance!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Penglai: Looks like you've got your feet tangled.



**If win** :

  * Feli: It would've been less painful...



* * *

Feli: The ritual is complete. If all went well, they shall be released from its control.

Draco: Meeeh? What happened? I feel like I was stunned...

Sig: That's... not too far off? You got brainwashed.

Draco: Brainwashed!? Who was so jealous of my beauty that they took control of me!?

Sig: Some strange red demon thing, I think.

Draco: Your... other half? But you're still a full person!

Sig: Not... really.

Penglai: What matters is that we're saved, thanks to that young gothic girl over there!

Feli: You're welcome. Now, you must help our cause. It is not a request. It is FATE. If you do not join us... great disaster will strike.

Penglai: Well, you seem quite ominous, young lady! But since you saved me, I'll gladly look past that, and join you and your allies!

Ringo: You'd do that? Thanks, Penglai! You're a real champ!

Penglai: It's nothing, Ringo! It's the least I can do for all of you!

Draco: Ooh! Ooh! I wanna join too! I wanna see how pretty I am compared to everyone else!

Moon Snail: I can't say too relatively, but there's... one particular guy who definitely outpretties everyone. You might be hard pressed to face him.

Feli: Why yes. You are right on that one. There is one man prettier than all of us combined. And he will be MINE.

Draco: Don't be silly, you two! I'm clearly the prettiest!

Ringo: One thing for sure, though: The most pretty we all are is pretty slow to stop this!

Draco: Fiiiiiine! I'll keep it moving!

* * *

**10-4: Birds of a feather**

  * Battlers: Ciel vs. Lux
  * Match type: Bingo



Ringo: Moon Snail...? You okay? You're pretty shaky...

Moon Snail: Y-yeah... I'm kinda... REALLY stressed out...

Ringo: Worried about your best bud, huh?

Moon Snail: Y-yes... *Sniffle* I'm so scared for her...

Ciel: Don't worry, Moon Snail. I promise we can save her. Nothing's impossible. Uh... what's this equation you etched onto the tree?

Moon Snail: Equation???

Ciel: Yeah...? It's an algebra equation, right? M + L...? There's no sorta end condition, so... I don't know how you expect us to solve this.

Moon Snail: It's not algebra! It's... something else...

Feli: It's disgusting, is what it is.

Ciel: Here, lemme try something. Perhaps if I add like some sort of multiplication thing, I can-

Moon Snail: No no! It's fine! It's fine!

Ciel: I taught you better than this, Moon Snail.

???: Well, if it isn't Ciel...

Ciel: Lux?

Lux: Nice to meet you, Ciel! I was told you were looking for this demon and its girlfriend?

Ciel: Um... yeah. Say, can you help me with this algebra question our student made?

Lux: Actually, I have some more pressing matters. Come with me, if you please!

Ciel: Oh, sure. Seriously, Moon Snail. I could use a bit of a hint for that one.

[...]

Ciel: So, academy vice president Lux, what is it you require?

Lux: Oh, I dunno... this?

Strange Klug: Hello, Ciel...

Ciel: Y-you're on its side!?

Lux: Hehehe... Isn't it amazing? For a teacher, you're not quite smart enough to not fall for traps, are you?

Ciel: You d-demon! Explain what you did to Lux! Now!

Strange Klug: Perhaps not. Lux... get her.

Ciel: I'm not giving in!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Lux: Your class is dismissed...



**If win** :

  * Ciel: This isn't the Lux I remember!



* * *

Ciel: Okay, that's it! Tell me what you did to him!

Strange Klug: Fine, fine. So, while I was still trapped in that book... my dearest, Jennifer, helped me discreetly take this man under our control. And it seems that it was a success. None of you seemed to notice him. Such a success allowed for the perfect opportunity to capture one of you fools. And speaking of which... I only told you this because... you'll make a fine addition to our team.

Ciel: Your team!? You can't do this to me! I won the battle! I won the... Uh...

Strange Klug: You're so foolish... You looked right into my eyes...

Ciel: No... Moon Snail... Ringo... Everyone... for...give...me...

* * *

**10-5: Fishy business**

  * Battlers: Otomo and Dapper Bones vs. Ocean Prince and Suketoudara
  * Match type: Tag Team battle



Suketoudara: That retreat went swimmingly! I think those fishy partners just floundered their attempt to net us!

Ocean Prince: Yeah... uh... But now I'm tired. I feel like a rest near this... inconspicuous forest will do me a favor...

Suketoudara: Yeah, I could use a bit of a wrasse-t too. Ah... That's nice...

Dapper Bones: Is that the prince you were talking about?

Otomo: Of course! Isn't he just downright adorable!?

Dapper Bones: I guess? That naked, nasty fish to his side is too distracting for me to say for sure.

Otomo: I'm worried he might hurt my prince! Let's go catch him!

Ocean Prince: Do you hear something...?

Otomo: Prince Saldeeeee!

Ocean Prince: Oh no...

Otomo: I've been reeling in for a while now, and I've finally caught you! No release this time! Heehee!

Suketoudara: Isn't this that guy who was brainwashed!? He's breaming with suspicion!

Dapper Bones: Nah! He's a perfectly fine young man! He's just been looking for you!

Suketoudara: A skeleton, too!? This is not pleasant! Not a bit!

Otomo: Please allow me to guide you to safety, my precious little fishy wishy!

Ocean Prince: I'd rather not!

Otomo: Why must you always scurry off when you get the chance? I just wanna help you! But if that's the case, a Puyo battle should settle this squabble!

Ocean Prince: Fine then! If you win, THEN I'll join you. But don't think it's gonna be willing!

Suketoudara: It's showtime!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Ocean Prince: I feel safer with the red guy anyway!



**If win** :

  * Otomo: Perfect catch!



* * *

Ocean Prince: Agh! I was so close, too!

Suketoudara: Whale, shoot! Guess we're stuck with these weirdos!

Otomo: Thank you, skeleton guy!

Dapper Bones: Any time. Now, you two fishies, come with us! We have an important mission to settle.

Ocean Prince: *Grumble grumble grumble*

Suketoudara: This whole plan we had fell flatfish, didn't it?

Ocean Prince: Yeah, tell me about it...

Otomo: Come now, princey princey!

Ocean Prince: This is your fault, isn't it?

* * *

**10-6: A Date and a Duel**

  * Battlers: Sig and Amitie vs. Rulue and Minotaur
  * Match type: Co-op Big Bang



Strange Klug: Ah, this one makes me look so fancy...

Jennifer: Strangey! My sweet red rose! Are you done dressing for the occasion?

Strange Klug: Certainly. Let's see how nice we both look!

(Strange Klug and Jennifer both come into view. Strange Klug has a tuxedo, and Jennifer has a red wedding dress.)

Jennifer: Strange Klug, my goodness... you look even more handsome than you normally do!

Strange Klug: I'm glad you love it... Look! Your sweet red rose has a sweet red rose!

Jennifer: I love it...

Strange Klug: Thank you very much, dear... And you look absolutely stunning with that dress! Though, if I were to give one suggestion... perhaps you can put away your hat. The blue doesn't fully fit your red dress, y'know?

Jennifer: That makes sense. I'll put my hat where I put the items.

Strange Klug: Oh, you hid the items for me? Oh, you're too kind, Jennifer...

Jennifer: Heehee! Thank you! ...I hate to bother you, Strangey... but...

Strange Klug: Yes...?

Jennifer: Your rose makes me... want a flower of my own...

Strange Klug: Oh? Of course! I'll gladly find one for you, my love! If I may ask... What might your favorite flower be?

Jennifer: I'm glad you asked... a beautiful hydrangea would be lovely!

Strange Klug: I'm surprised to hear that! I love that flower a lot myself! I know just the place to find one. Could you be a good girl and hold the ground as I search?

Jennifer: Anything for you, Strangey...

Strange Klug: Thank you. You're the best, Jenny~. *Scratches the back of her ears*

Jennifer: *Very loud purring*

[....]

Amitie: I'm so scared... What if Strange Klug marries Jennifer? What will happen to the people we haven't saved? What will happen to Klug himself? Will anything else be in danger? Will I be in danger? Will _you_ be in danger, Sig?

Sig: Um... maybe? I promise I'll protect you.

Amitie: Thanks, Sig... hehehe!

Rulue: How very brave... and very stupid! You think you have any power to stop them!?

Minotaur: Mooooo!

Amitie: R-Rulue!? What are YOU doing here!?

Rulue: Oh, just preparing for the wedding. Have you seen their tux and dress? Both very lovely, hee hee hee!

Sig: Uh, I don't really care.

Rulue: You-! Boy, fight me!

Sig: Maybe in a Co-op battle?

Rulue: Of course! Two butts to kick for the price of one! You ready, Minotaur?

Minotaur: Let's break a leg! Or perhaps, four legs!

Amitie: Get real! We'll win for sure!

Rulue: Your cockiness will be your undoing!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Rulue: The groom will be happy about this!



**If win** :

  * Sig: Will there be any bugs there?



* * *

Amitie: We did it, Sig!

Sig: We did, eh?

Rulue: You did what? Where the heck are we?

Minotaur: Miss Rulue! You're back!

Rulue: Of course I am! What was even going on!?

Sig: I think you got brainwashed, or something.

Minotaur: I saw what happened, with my own two eyes! She was tricked by that green-haired demon. He used a book, and it took over her brain. As a part of our deal, I had to follow her back to her newfound leaders, And then.. they might have brainwashed me, too.

Amitie: Aw no! That's awful! I think a lot of others suffered the same exact fates! But we're in the process of saving them! You two might've been the last ones, so it's just a victory lap to the leaders! ...Assuming... Ciel comes back...

Rulue: Wait, hold on... I heard that Satan might just be on your side... is he... is that true?

Sig: Uh, yep.

Rulue: Well, I'd loooooove to join your side!

Minotaur: And of course, I will follow her side.

Amitie: That'd be appreciated! They're over there!

Rulue: Why, thank you! Oh, Satan~! I'm coming for you!

Amitie: I wonder what she sees in him...

Sig: I dunno.

* * *

**10-7: The Unexpected Gift**

  * Battlers: Sig vs. Strange Klug
  * Match type: Fever



Amitie: Ciel went this way, right?

Sig: I... think so? I see that tree Moon carved into.

Amitie: Oh yeah, that! That should help with directions! AND I think I solved the equation!

Sig: It's... not...

Amitie: Y'see, if you add numbers to the alphabet, that would make L represent "12", and M would represent "13"! So that makes it 13 plus 12! And that would be 25! Oh, I can't wait to tell that to Ciel!

Sig: ...Cool.

[...]

Sig: I think we hit a dead end...

Amitie: Oh dear... I hope Ciel's okay! ...The flowers are pretty, though! Do you know what they are?

Sig: I think they're... hydrangeas.

Amitie: Hydrangea? Neat!

Strange Klug: Ah, here we go... this one looks the prettiest... the prettiest flower for the prettiest girl!

Amitie: AGH! It's him!

Strange Klug: What was that...? ...Sig?

Sig: No. Do not hurt her.

Strange Klug: What a pleasant surprise to find you, Sig! I thought you'd be with the others.

Sig: Please don't attack my friend.

Strange Klug: Don't worry, Sig... I don't intend to.

Sig: I don't trust you... I guess I have to battle you.

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Strange Klug: Now to collect my second gift... Fufufu...



**If win** :

  * Sig: Don't hurt my friend.



* * *

Sig: Now, please leave at once.

Strange Klug: Don't worry, Sig. I promise I will...

Sig: Good.

Strange Klug: ...

Sig: ...

Amitie: ...

Strange Klug: ...Once I get my special guest! *Grabs Sig*

Sig: Huph!

Amitie: SIIIIIIIG!

* * *

**10-8: Fiendish Feathers**

  * Battlers: Amitie and Lagnus vs. Ciel and Lux
  * Match type: Co-op Big Bang



Amitie: *Huff puff* Oh no... I lost him... Sig... please tell me you're safe... Please... *Sniffle*

Cookie: Hmm?

Amitie: Cookie...?

Cookie: Yip! *Licks Amitie's face*

Amitie: Th... Thank you, buddy...

Ciel: Heh heh... How cute...

Amitie: Ciel?

Ciel: You called?

Amitie: Ciel! Good news! I solved that equation Moon Snail made!

Ciel: Could your dog be the answer?

Amitie: Huh?

Ciel: C'mere, Doggy... *Grabs Cookie*

Amitie: NOOOOO! NOT COOKIE!!!!!

Cookie: *Whine* *Whinier whine* *Whiniest whine*

Lux: Ciel... will a dog really help our cause?

Ciel: It's worth a shot...

Amitie: Give her back! Now!

Lagnus: I hear someone needs help!

Amitie: Who are you...?

Lagnus: I am Lagnus! Lagnus the Brave! I take it that those two stole your dog?

Amitie: Y-yeah...

Lagnus: Do not worry! I will defeat both of them for you!

Amitie: Better idea... can we do a Co-op battle against them?

Lagnus: A Puyo battle? Sure, why not? Anything to put these two foolish villains in place!

Lux: Prepare to get... schooled!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Ciel: She's better with us.



**If win** :

  * Amitie: Cookie! Come back!



* * *

Ciel: Huh...? Where did I go?

Lux: Ciel? What are we doing outside of Pwurp Town?

Amitie: Phew... they're released, too...

Ciel: Is... is this your dog?

Amitie: Ahem! Yeah...!

Ciel: Oh. My apologies, Amitie. *Sets Cookie down*

Cookie: Yipyipyipyipyip! *Runs over to Amitie*

Amitie: Thank you...

Lux: Is everything alright?

Amitie: No...

Lux: What's wrong...?

Amitie: My bestie... he's in deep danger...

Lux: Oh... Can we do anything to help?

Amitie: Maybe...? *Sniffle* We have a group... and they might be able to save him... *Weep*

Lux: Well, perhaps we could join them?

Ciel: Of course. I know them.

Lagnus: A group dedicated to fighting evil? Well, pardon me, but I'd appreciate joining them!

Amitie: Thank you all... *Weeping continues*

Lux: We'll save him. I promise.

Baldanders: Grrr.....

Lux: Uh, I think he's angry! We gotta go soon!

* * *

**10-9: The big moment**

  * Battlers: Strange Klug vs. Jennifer
  * Match type: Big Bang



Moon Snail: We're getting close... Very close... I can smell it from here... But... *Sigh* I don't know if we're ready...

Ringo: Just relax... We can just wait for everyone to come here.

Schezo: You called?

Onion Pixie: Yun...

Penglai: It's time for the final dance!

Draco: I don't intend to lose!

Dapper Bones: I hope we're all dressed for the occasion!

Otomo: Let's... l-let's go!

Suketoudara: Let's wash these suckers out!

Rulue: Time to show why they know me as the Fighting Queen!

Minotaur: Moo!

Lagnus: We are heroes! And we always win!

Ciel: And we're here too.

Ringo: And look! They're all here, too!

Donguri Gaeru: Ribbit!

Ringo: And a frog wants to help us, too. Huh. Cool.

Moon Snail: Looks like they're all here. Ringo, Arle, Amitie, Ally, Amitie, Raffina, L-Lemres, Sig... Sig... Uh... Sig... WHERE'S SIG!?!?

Amitie: *Crying* OH, SIIIIIG!

Ciel: I think Sig was kidnapped...

Moon Snail: Oh no... We can't wait any longer! Let's go! Now!

[...]

Strange Klug: Oh, Jenny~! Strangey is back at last... and I've brought two gifts!

Jennifer: My hydrangea! It's so beautiful... the second most beautiful thing in the world, for sure! Thank you so much...

Strange Klug: You're welcome, dearest!

Jennifer: And... your other half! After this wedding, we can see what you truly look like... It'll be beautiful, I'm sure of it...

Strange Klug: Most certainly. *Ties Sig to a tree with vines* It's only a few minutes until then... Want to... have a Puyo battle?

Jennifer: Oh, of course...

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Jennifer: Wait! What's going on!?



**If win** :

  * Strange Klug: The best moment of my life... soon to be dethroned!



* * *

Jennifer: Strange Klug, my love... that was wonderful.

Strange Klug: Thank you, my dear. It should only be a minute until they arrive... do you wanna have a kiss before then?

Jennifer: Of course...

(Strange Klug and Jennifer kiss each other on the lips. Strange Klug then looks at Jennifer with his eyes changing color, which Jennifer looks its in admiration.)

Strange Klug: Just so you don't change back at the worst moment.

Jennifer: Thank you, love... I'm so very excited for this!

Sig: They're... gonna succeed, aren't they...? And I'll be... *Sigh* All my bugs... especially you, my precious ladybug companion... run away. Fast as possible. I don't want you to get hurt by this... please... be safe without me... *Sniffle* Please...

* * *

**10-10: The Grand Finale**

  * Battlers: EVERYONE vs. Strange Klug and Jennifer
  * Match type: Co-op Big Bang



Strange Klug: And there we go. Everything's set up perfectly. Oh, I can't wait for this moment.

Jennifer: Me neither, my prince...

Strange Klug: I hope you're ready.

Jennifer: Of course I am. After all this time, we're finally getting together... We'll be united, forever...

(Rulue enters the scene)

Jennifer: Ah, here we are. The invitations are here! We have Rulue, Minotaur, Draco, Penglai... Amitie... Moon... Snail... Oh no...

Rulue: You thought you could get away with this!?

(Rulue tries to punch Jennifer, who dodges out of the way. Meanwhile, Lagnus jumps in and frees Sig.)

Arle: You thought you could get away with all of this!?

Carbuncle: GUU GU GUU!

Maguro: We'll sweep the floor with you two!★

Undine: I'm not scared anymore!♪

Yu: We'll be sending your plans underground!

Satan: This is the end!

Jennifer: You think you can succeed? Fine then. If you want to settle it... Every single one of you, battle us!

Ringo: You've got the whole world against you two. You sure you're up to the task?

Strange Klug: Of course we are. We're as strong as ever. We may have everyone fighting us, but even then, we cannot be stopped.

Moon Snail: We've gone this far. We can't lose now!

Strange Klug: Oh, you will. You will. And when you do, Jennifer will be all mine... forever...

Moon Snail: Strange Klug... you... MONSTER! I WILL NOT LET YOU SUCCEED! SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING, YOU'VE CAUSED TROUBLE FOR EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US! AND WE WON'T LET YOU GO ANY FURTHER! We've searched the whole world. From left to right. Top to bottom. And it's all culminated to this. One final battle! And I won't let this end in your way.

Strange Klug: Hmph. And what can you do to stop me?

[Suddenly, someone flies from the sky, then swoops behind the entire group. They slowly approach Strange Klug and Jennifer slowly, revealing it to be.... Legamünt.]

Legamünt: This is it. This is the end. We will fight for what's right. And for this young man who helped it all happen. Moon Snail. Give the word.

Moon Snail: With pleasure. Everybody... PUYO PUYO BATTLE!!!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **Battle order** :

  1. Arle and Carbuncle
  2. Amitie and Cookie
  3. Risukuma and Maguro
  4. Rulue and Minotaur
  5. Raffina and Lidelle
  6. Schezo and Lagnus
  7. Draco and Witch
  8. Ally and Undine
  9. Ocean Prince and Otomo
  10. Suketoudara and Donguri Gaeru
  11. Panotty and Yu & Rei
  12. Lemres and Ms. Accord
  13. Onion Pixie and Onion Pixie
  14. Feli and Baldanders
  15. Penglai and Dapper Bones
  16. Ciel and Lux
  17. Satan and Ecolo
  18. Legamünt and Sig
  19. Moon Snail and Ringo



After every stage, Strange Klug and Jennifer's AIs get slightly stronger, until eventually, in the last match, they reach near Core AI levels of power. Every 5 battles, as well as the last battle with MS and Ringo, serves as a checkpoint, and if the battle is lost, you can restart from the latest checkpoint.

**After 5 wins:**

  * Jennifer: Is that really all you've got?



**After 10 wins:**

  * Jennifer: You're fighting valiantly, I must admit... but... I... will... not... resist!



**After 15 wins:**

  * Jennifer: No... I can't...
  * Strange Klug: Jennifer, hang in there! We can recover!



**After 18 wins:**

  * Strange Klug: This is it... one last battle! We've been holding back before this point... but no more! This is where it ends for you two. Do you choose to fight, still?
  * Moon Snail: ...When my best friend is at stake, I will fight the end of the world, win or lose. I will never give up, Strange Klug. Ringo? You ready?
  * Ringo: More than I'll ever be, Moon Snail.
  * Moon Snail: Bring it!



**End battle order**

**If loss** :

  * Strange Klug: Nobody can stop us now...



**If win** :

  * Moon Snail: We... We did it... Finally...



* * *

Strange Klug: No... after all of that... we still lost? I can't believe it...

Moon Snail: This is what you get for all of your chaos, Strange Klug.

Strange Klug: But that does not matter. Just because we lost some Puyo battles, we're still going to get married. Right, Jenny~?

Jennifer: Oh... Ugh... Ah... what happened...?

Moon Snail: Jennifer? Is that... Is that... IS THAT... you?

Jennifer: ...WHAT THE!? Where am I!? Why am I wearing this garrish red dress!? Who are these people!?

Strange Klug: Moon Snail... What did you do to her? My beautiful lady?

Moon Snail: Jennifer, this is the one! Get him!

Jennifer: You...

Strange Klug: Jennifer... wait... it's me, your sweet red rose! Gool ol' Strangey! Your beloved prince! We were supposed to get married! Don't you still want to... to...Oh no...

Moon Snail: I got him! someone grab the book!

(Ringo holds out the book)

Jennifer: You... brainwashed me! You forced me to LOVE YOU! You forced me to _**MARRY YOU!!!!!**_ You are absolutely DISGUSTING! You won't get any marriage from me! You get... THIS!

(Jennifer punches Strange Klug so hard that Aya just flies out. Klug's spirit leaps out of the book and enters the body.)

Klug: I was waiting for so long to get this back!

Aya: Wait, no!

(Jennifer dives under the table and tosses out the items.)

Moon Snail: I know what to do now! *Grabs the items*

Aya: You wouldn't...

Moon Snail: Oh, I would...

Aya: You wouldn't!

Moon Snail: You don't know me.

Klug: Get it!

Aya: NO!

(Moon Snail activates the three items, pushing Aya back into the Record of Sealing)

Aya: THIS ISN'T THE END! I WILL HAVE... my... revenge... (Booked)

(Jennifer crawls out of the table, now in her original outfit.)

Arle: I can't believe it... We did it! We stopped that demon!

Carbuncle: Guu guu guuuuuu!

Schezo: We've dominated! We've penetrated! And we came out topping!

Maguro: Amazing! ★

Penglai: Exquisite!

Baldanders and Cookie: *Celebratory barking*

Amitie: Yay hey!!!

Panotty: This calls for some celebratory music! *Plays a celebratory song*

Moon Snail: Jennifer... you're safe... I'm... relieved!

Jennifer: Moon Snail... all of these people.... did you rally everyone to save me?

Moon Snail: Of course. You're my best friend! You mean a lot to me!

Jennifer: Moon Snail... Thank you... so very much.

Ringo: Agreed! If it weren't for your help, this would've spiralled far out of control. All of us would be brainwashed, too! You saved everyone from disaster. You have my utmost respect, Moon!

Moon Snail: You played a big part in this too, Ringo! You got everyone else involved too! I couldn't have done this on my own!

Jennifer: Ringo? That your name? I'm thankful for you... If you didn't help my friend here, I'd be trapped in this disaster forever!

Moon Snail: I think this calls for a group hug, don't you agree?

Ringo: Absolutely!

Jennifer: For my heroes!

(Jennifer, MS, and Ringo all come together for a group hug. They hold it for a while as the cutscene fades out.)


	12. Ending: Relief and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer is saved. Aya is sealed. Everyone is free from the brainwashing. Things are now in order once more. But looks like Moon Snail and Jennifer still have a few things left to do. As the duo make their way back to Pwurp Island, they can look back on the new relationships they've made... and MS can upgrade one of his.

Jennifer: Good morning, Moon Snail! How are you doing today?

Moon Snail: Um... Good. Thanks for asking.

Jennifer: Everything alright? You're just staring at the Moon Stone.

Moon Snail: Well... Here's the thing. When we heard about the Moon Stone, I knew that the stone had incredible power pulsating all throughout it. Hundreds of possibilities lie inside this one little rock. And I wanted it. But, now that I have it... I don't know what to do with it. I... didn't plan this far. I just wanted the stone and wanted its powers. But what I do with them... never thought of it. And now... I'm kinda scared. I don't want this power to convince me to do horrible things... So I'm gonna return it. To Legamünt. I know this means all the chaos that you had to go through was all for nothing, but... *Sigh* I guess it's all my fault, huh?

Jennifer: Don't worry about it, bro! I understand. Plus, this helped you meet a lot of friends you probably wouldn't have seen otherwise! And... y'know... him.

Moon Snail: Him?

Jennifer: You know who I'm talking about! The one you have a crush on!

Moon Snail: H-how do you know about this?

Jennifer: Heh! Who doesn't? Maybe you should, y'know... ask him out?

Moon Snail: W-what!? No! I can't! I get too shy around him...

Jennifer: Maybe I'll stay by your side and encourage you!

Moon Snail: I'll... I'll try...

Jennifer: That's the spirit!

Moon Snail: B-but... I don't know how to ask him out...

Jennifer: I'm... not sure what to say there. Perhaps you could, erm... ask someone for help?

Moon Snail: That would work. And I think I know the guy.

[...]

Ringo: Phew... your shop is finally fixed up, Maguro. It took a lot of energy, but I hope you're pleased with it.

Maguro: Oh, of course!★ I'm glad everything is safe now. I bet my mom and dad will be pleased to see this once they come back!★

Risukuma: I sure hope so... I'm bushed.

Ally: But it was a lot of fun! I hope they love it!

Moon Snail: Oh, hello. Good to see you guys here.

Ringo: Oh, it's Moon Snail! ...And Jennifer. How are you two doing?

Jennifer: I'm doing fine, thank you. Glad to have a free mind again!

Moon Snail: Good, but... a bit nervous.

Risukuma: Care to explain why?

Moon Snail: Well, uh...

Risukuma: Is it about Lemres?

Moon Snail: ...How did you know?

Risukuma: How could I not know? It's clear. You love him dearly. You're in love with his brilliant silver hair... his impressive teal longcoat... His polite and pleasant demeanor...

Ally: There's no doubt about it, Moon Snail! There's nobody you love more! He's perfect for you!

Moon Snail: H-he is... b-b-b-but I don't know how to ask him out! I... I've never had the courage to ask someone out before...

Risukuma: I see your problem. But don't fret! I have some advice. When you meet him, don't immediately ask him for a date! Try to ease him into it. Have a conversation with him, and then, pop the big question! I don't know if it will work, but if you follow this advice, your chances increase tenfold!

Moon Snail: Thanks... I-I'll try that... *Sigh* I'm no good with starting conversations, though.

Risukuma: Don't worry about it! Let him choose the topic for you!

Moon Snail: A-alright...

Ally: I'm counting on you! Spread the love!!!

[...]

Klug: Hey, Lemres! Look! I have a book cover for the Record of Sealing!

Lemres: Oh?

Klug: Yeah! After the stuff Aya pulled off these last few days, I felt like I needed to cover up the book itself to prevent them from showing their colorful methods! Look! It's green, just like your clothes!

Lemres: Hmm... very nice! Looks great!

Klug: Why, thank you!

Moon Snail: Um... h-hi... Did I interrupt?

Klug: No, you're fine! ...But did you have to bring HER!?

Moon Snail: Hey now. She's my friend, y'know.

Klug: *Sigh* Whatever. What is it that you want?

Moon Snail: I just wanted to talk to Lemres.

Klug: Be my guest!

Lemres: Well, if it isn't the one and only Moon Snail! How have you been?

Moon Snail: G-good. Thththanks for asking...

Lemres: Good! Glad to hear you're doing well, friend!

Moon Snail: S-same for y-y-you... Hehe...

Lemres: I hope life'll be treating you and your friend well! *Chuckle*

Moon Snail: I... I think it w-will... In fact... uh... perhaps...

Lemres: Perhaps...?

Moon Snail: Perhaps I could... h... have a... couple of... caramel... s-s-sweets?

Lemres: Why, of course! I've got soft candies, hard candies, cookies, or perhaps I could run out and grab some ice cream for ya! What would you like?

Moon snail: Well... maybe I could... take... a... a... aaa I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE!!! LEMRES, I'M DEEPLY, SINCERELY IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!!

Lemres: ...

Moon Snail: S... Sorry, just... let that all loose at once, didn't I?

Lemres: ...Y'know, I was expecting you to say that, well, way earlier than now.

Moon Snail: (The heck... even HE knew...?)

Lemres: But... you know what they say. Better late than never! *Smooch*

Moon Snail: Y...Y... You love me...?

Lemres: Of course! How could someone not love a cute kitsune like you? *Chuckle*

Moon Snail: Th... This is the best day of my life!!!

Lemres: Best day of your life so far! We'll be having some even better ones in the future, I can guarantee! Though for now, I can help make this one even better! I just now realized I haven't given you that ice cream I promised you quite a while ago. Perhaps we could have an ice cream date to make up for it?

Moon Snail: Th... That'd be perfect...

Lemres: That's the spirit! I'm pretty excited for it!

Moon Snail: I... I love you...

Lemres: I love you too...

Jennifer: Wait, Moon!

Moon Snail: Oh, yeah?

Jennifer: If you're gonna be busy with your date... may I have the Moon Stone? I'll return it for you.

Moon Snail: Sure. That works. Here!

Jennifer: Thanks, pal! Have a nice day with your boyfriend!

Moon Snail: I... I will. *Blush*

[...]

Legamünt: ...

Jennifer: L... Legamünt?

Legamünt: Huh? Oh. Hello, Jennifer. I see you're no longer brainwashed. That's good.

Jennifer: Mhm. Say... My friend wanted to return the Moon Stone to you... but he's busy with other things.

Legamünt: Alright...?

Jennifer: So, I'm here to return this to you.

Legamünt: Oh. You have my gratitude, Jennifer. I'll safeguard this with my life... so that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands again. ...If I may ask... what happened to the other two items?

Jennifer: I heard rumors that Ms. Accord of Primp Town took the Star Lantern for herself, but I can't confirm. As for the Sun Bookmark... I'll be returning that to Amitie.

Legamünt: Good. I'm hoping that makes sure that the demon won't ever come back again.

Jennifer: I hope so, too. So... guess I'll be going now. Seeya, Legamünt.

Legamünt: Farewell. ...Jennifer?

Jennifer: ?

Legamünt: Stay strong. I believe in you.

(Jennifer nods, and then proceeds to leave.)

[Credits would be here if this was a real game.]

[Meanwhile, in a dimension outside of this one...]

???: Hmm... I can sense it... a great disaster has been reverted. I suppose this means... this is the perfect time to strike. Strike as hard as I can. I will fight the Tetris King once more. And this time, he will not win. Or perhaps... I could get the title... another way... But where? Where might my destination be? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I know. I know like the back of my hand. I know where it is, no matter wherever it travelled to. And now... I'm coming for it. Brace yourself, Tee... I'm coming for YOU.

(To be continued...)


End file.
